Something to Somebody Else
by SammiexClumsyx
Summary: There's a baby Teller running around Charming with the Son's, trying to live a normal life. But can she do that while falling for a club member against her brothers wishes and trying to keep herself out of trouble? First story :X
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I've never done this before. I use to write a lot when I was younger, but I never posted anything anywhere. I read a lot on here and figured I might as well give it a shot. I'm open to reviews, just be easy on me would ya :) Also, my format of actually writing may not be perfect, bear with me. I really would like to just do some sort of story with Juice from Sons of Anarchy. With that being said, enjoy**Something to Somebody Else**. :D - Sammie

**Chapter 1 **

Sam was your average 20 year old girl. Worked, went to school, and tried to have a social life. All three are difficult when your last name is Teller. Everyone relates that to the MC gang Sons, and her brother Jax Teller, and her mother Gemma. They were only 6 years apart, she was born a month before John Teller died. No matter how old she got though, Jax tried to be her brother and her father, causing them to clash a lot of the time. But at the end of the day she knew he had her best interests at heart, just like the rest of the club.

She had a relationship with all of them, Chibs, Bobby, Rat, Happy, Chuckie, hell, even her not official step dad Nero. Never liked Clay, but didn't agree on the way he was killed. She had a very special connection with Juice. He was only 5 years older than her but they always had really good chemistry and she bonded with him in a closer way than she had with everyone else aside from Jax and Gemma. Sam had always thought Juice was adorable, and would try to be around him as much as possible. He became something like her best friend. Jax would always make comments about it, not really approving. But that never stopped them from hanging out.

She wasn't like the Teller's though, that's the weirdest part. She was quiet, shy, and actually nice. Social when she has to be and never ever causing any problems or beating somebody up. She was the delicate flower in a bush of thorns. She had tried to stay out of all the club business and only asked questions when they were going on runs. Gemma forced her into learning how to use a gun, though she hated the thought of touching something so dangerous. The kickback scared the shit out of her and she argued with her mother about not wanting to ever touch one again.

Sam had always hated the thought of someone dying, she'd rather just let them run away and hope they don't get caught a second time by the club. That was baby Teller, having so much hope and faith in humanity that they'd learn their lesson the first time and not make the mistake a second time. Whereas Jax, Gemma, and the rest of the club know that if you don't get rid of the problem right away, it'll come back to bite you in the ass later.

She was juggling college and a job, and trying to keep the whole "baby Teller" thing under wraps for now. The looks people would give her when they found out she was related to the MC were ridiculous. Sam thought her professor was going to pass her regardless because he was scared she'd send the boys to his house. It was awful to feel like you were a monster, all because of who you're related to, not even who you are.

She had been working tonight, a 6 hour shift at the animal clinic she worked at. All the animals had been fed and given their medicine, warm blankets to lay on, and clean water bowls. She was alone tonight and she was just finishing up cleaning when she heard the door open. Knowing no one else was supposed to be coming in, she froze. She grabbed her phone and made sure her call log was open, so that if something happened she'd be able to call for help.

"Hello?" Called a familiar male voice. She knew that voice like the back of her hand. Sam sighed and poked her head over the door. Seeing Juice, she ran out of the room she was in and wrapped her arms around him. Him and the Son's had been on a run and had been gone for a couple days. "I'm so happy to see you!" she shouted. "But, ya know, you could've texted me and told me you were stopping by, Juice. You scared me, everyone is gone and no one else was supposed to be coming in tonight. I thought I was going to die real quick."

Juice laughed as she let go of him. "My bad, I didn't mean to scare you. Just figured I'd stop by, haven't seen that beautiful face in a couple days." Causing her to smile.  
"How was your trip? Everyone make it back okay?" worry taking over her face.  
Juice smirked. "Quit thinking of the worst all the time! Yes, we're all fine. It's just those stupid Mayan's, one minute we're good one minute we're bad. They won't make up their mind on what they want. They're out to get us now, for God knows what. Jax wants us all to stay close to the garage and to stay local 'til this blows over. Including you, young lady."

"He's going to have to deal with me being a tad far away, I've got finals coming up and I can't skip class now. Plus, I took on a few extra shifts here." She said walking back to back room, grabbing her stuff. She tossed on her hoodie, grabbed her purse and phone and shut the lights off and walked back to Juice. She had him walk out first and as she walked through the door, she locked it and walked towards her car. She saw his bike parked right next to her Jeep.

"Where you headed?" Juice asked, putting his helmet on as she climbed into her car. Once she started it, she rolled her window down. "Home, what about you?"  
"I'm going to meet the guys back at the clubhouse. Come join us for a little!" he sounded like a little kid trying to convince his mom to buy McDonald's but Sam shook her head as she laughed. "I really can't! I have a report for my environmental English class due tomorrow! I'm writing about animals that are going extinct." Juice chuckled. "Of course you are. We've got Tara, the human doctor and Sam, the animal doctor." "That's me." She said, smiling as Juice started his bike.

"Text me later." She said, backing out of her parking spot and heading out. She turned up the radio and sang along to some that had been playing.

"Like is it the real thing, or is it just a one night stand?" She sang, totally off key. She was everything but musically talented. It didn't take her long to get home, and the moment she walked through the door she saw Gemma, and gave her a hug. "Hey momma."

"Hi baby. How was work?" She asked, just like she always did. "The usual, saving lives of four legged babies left and right. Someone brought in a stray today, baby hound. Almost took him home." she said smiling. "I'd kick your ass, last time there was a dog here I got stuck taking care of him. Mafia was such a good pup. I'm not sure if I can go through that again. Damn dog, I swear I was more attached to him than I was Clay." She laughed.

Sam had gone upstairs to shower and once she was done, she through on some pajama's and started her report. The college's website had it's own AOL messenger type thing, where you could chat with your classmates about homework and things like that. The sound of a message rang through her computer speakers so loudly it scared her a bit. She clicked the blinking page and saw Trey had messaged her. She smiled.

Trey had been a kid in her English class and math class. He was always talking to Sam and trying to get her to hang out with him, hinting every now and then that he thought she was beautiful. He reminded her of Juice, being part Puerto Rican and having the perfect skin tone, with a bright and big smile. He was a sweet guy and all, but nothing more than a friend.

Trey_Torrez01: Whaddap T! You finish the paper yet?  
SamTellerx0x: No not yet, almost done though. What about you? :)  
Trey_Torrez01: I winged it. Got a little sidetracked when I found out my homeboy is throwing a house party tomorrow night and there's gonna be a ton of people! Which means I obviously want you to come with. :D  
SamTellerx0x: Haha me at a party? That's an LOL, I can't dance! And I probably wouldn't know anyone.  
Trey_Torrez01: You'd be with me, you don't need to know anyone else. Come and have a good time with me. ;*  
SamTellerx0x: Hahaha we'll see, I'm just finishing up my paper though so I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight!

She signed off. _A party? _She thought_. I've been to a small get together during high school, but that was it. But a party does sound kinda fun. That's what normal kids my age do. _Sam sighed and rolled over and went to bed.

Skrillex rang through her bedroom at 7:00 on the dot. Sam groaned and she sat up. Contemplating what Jax had told the club to do, she HAD to go to school. It was only a few cities away from Charming, a half hour tops. She knew Gemma would handle Jax for her and she'd have to deal with him later.

Opening her closet, she found a pair of jeans and a cute light blue plaid shirt. She brushed her teeth and tossed her hair into a side braid and put on her black Ugg boots and went downstairs. It never took her long to get ready and she always had time to make toast. She was out of the house by 7:30 and her first class out of 4 started at 8:15.

She was off to a good start, until her phone ringing stopped her phone's music playing in the car. _Oh shit, it's Jax. _

What do you think? I know it's slow right now but again, I'm new at this lol. Let me know, reviews would be highly appreciated :) !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She was off to a good start, until her phone ringing stopped her phone's music playing in the car. _Oh shit, it's Jax. _

Hesitant to answer, she let it ring at first. _He is going to be so mad... but even more mad if I don't answer him. _On the last ring, she picked up. "Hello?"

Jax took a hit of his cigarette while sitting in his room at the clubhouse. "Where are you?" he said calmly. _Always calm before the storm..._

"I'm in traffic, heading to class."  
"I specifically told Juice to pass on my message about staying local. He told me he told you."  
"Yeah, he did...but Jax you have to understand this isn't like high school. I can't just walk in a week later and expect them to hand me all my missed work. Finals are next Monday, I need to pass. I can't just ignore my life because of the club's drama." She bit her lip, not meaning to come off like a bitch at barely 7:45 in the morning.  
"You head straight to the clubhouse after school today. I'll meet you there and we'll talk about it then." He said harshly, taking another hit of the cigarette. She agreed and they got off the phone. _Great_, she thought.

She had gotten to the building and parked her car in the first open parking spot she could find. Grabbing her backpack, she got out, locked her doors and headed off to class. History first thing in the morning was probably her worst decision ever. She could only retain enough information up until the test, and once she had taken the test, she'd forget everything she studied as the class moved to a different topic. History was her worst subject but she had to stick it out and do the best she could to pass.

At 9:30 her class had ended and she walked through the cafe to the vending machine, dying for a drink. She had put in $1.50 for a bottle of water and the vending machine paused as if it wasn't going to give her the drink. After a few seconds it dropped the bottle as if it was saying "Haha just kidding! Here's your drink kid."_ Stupid vending machine. _

Her next class wasn't for another half hour so she sat down at an empty table and opened her laptop. She had clicked the internet button and signed into her school e-mail, hoping for a cancelation. Once she realized there wasn't any, she closed it gently and put her head down on top of it.

"Someone a little tired?" She heard Trey say as he took a seat across from her. She had picked her head up and smiled at him.  
"I could use a nap." She said, taking a sip of her water.  
"So go home and take your nap, then we'll hit the party later." He flashed his big beautiful smile, and she laughed. "I'm not sure if I can go, I'm supposed to be going straight home. I'll find out if I can go and I'll let you know." Trey smiled.  
"Word, I'll take that over a 'no!'" He exclaimed. He couldn't wait to be dancing with her, her beautiful body intertwined with his to the beat of some random song. Hopefully the timing will be just right and he'll be able to make his first move.

They had gotten up and gone to their back to back English and math classes, and Trey again, reminding her about this party. He left as she went to her biology class. In between taking notes and listening to the lecture itself, she spaced out thinking about how much fun a party might actually be. Dancing and having a good time with people her own age that aren't talking about killing people or motorcycles or how sloppy the girl who slept over the night before was. Some time to be free, to let go and be herself was what she wanted. So scared to make a mistake or get a bad grade, it was overwhelming trying to be perfect all the time.

Gemma had pushed her beyond hard, making sure Sam got the chance to make something of herself. Gemma didn't get that chance when she got pregnant with Jax. The club just took over her life, and she wanted better for her daughter. She wanted her to be able to have the option of leaving Charming, and not being tied down here like the rest of them. For most of the Son's, the club was all they had. Usually no family, or a small family that doesn't want them in the club to begin with. But that's the thing about the MC, you're not just hanging out with a gang a few nights a week. You don't meet up and go bowling on Tuesday nights or something, you're part of a second family. A crazy, hectic, bat shit crazy family.

Jax pushed her hard too because he felt the need to be a brother and father when he became the man of the house. A father who wanted her to succeed and a brother who wanted her to stay out of the club problems. She laughed to herself thinking about the first time he beat somebody up for her. She was 7, and he was 13, and it was the first time she had come out of school crying. She didn't want to tell him right away, but had sat her down at a bench outside of the school and told her it'd be okay, and that he couldn't help her if she didn't tell him what happened. She had explained that there was a boy who shoved her and she fell and cut her knee, and she said he pushed her and said "Your dad killed my dad, you don't deserve to be here." She had cried into his arms for a half hour that day.

That night, Jax had went home and told Gemma about what happened. She told him she'd take care of the kid and his parents, so angry that a parent could raise a child to hit another child over adult issues. They were 7 and 8 years old for crying out loud. Gemma had told Jax to leave it alone but he kept shaking his head. Gemma smirked, she knew that her boy wouldn't be able to walk away from things like this that involved his family, let alone his sister.

The next day after school, Jax had picked Sam up and had her point out who it was. He went over to the boy, tapped him on the shoulder, and when the boy turned around, Jax's fist collided with the boys jaw. He knew going into that he couldn't just kill a fourth grader, so a solid punch in the mouth should do the trick. "That's for my sister. If you ever say something or do something like that to her EVER again, I'll be back." He threatened, grabbing his sister's hand and walking out of the school lot.

Before she knew it, the biology class was emptying the classroom and she grabbed her stuff and shoved it back into her backpack and grabbed her keys. As she walked to her car, she checked the time. 1:30 on the dot. She started her car, put her seatbelt on, and headed to the clubhouse. The entire time she thought of how to convince Jax to let her go to this party.

She pulled up to the garage and got out and went inside. She saw Rat boy behind the bar, she waved at him as he smiled and waved back. Juice and Happy were playing video games in front of the TV. and Happy was losing. He never was a good loser. "Fuck this stupid game! You cheated and you know you did." He shouted, sounding like a kid.  
"You can't play me with the Giants while I'm using the Yankees and think you're gonna win! I've been doing this a lot longer than you Haps, this is my thing." He said laughing. Happy flipped him off and took a seat at the bar, ordering a strong drink. Juice walked over to Sam and gave her a bear hug. "What brings you here?" Juice asked as they sat on the couch.

"I'm waiting for Jax, he wants to discuss the fact that I still need to leave Charming for the next week or so. Also I kinda want to go to a party tonight..." She let her voice trail off, hoping Juice would pitch in and help her convince Jax. "A party where?" He asked, his voice tone not so happy. "Oh uh, I'm not really sure, a friend of mine from school wants to take me. He's really cool though like it's going to be a lot of fun." She sounded so happy but Juice's facial expression ruined her moment. He seemed like he disapproved.

"He? You're going to party with another dude?" He asked, getting territorial. She sighed. "Juice it isn't like that. He's a friend."  
"Yeah, I bet he's 'just a friend.'" He mumbled.  
"Don't get like that Juice." She said calmly. This isn't what she wanted to be doing right now. Fighting with Juice always made her upset.

Juice gave Rat and Happy a look, and they went for a walk. When they were out of sight, he spoke.  
"Don't get like what? Annoyed you're going out with another guy? That's like not how this works." He was getting mad, typical hot headed Juice.  
"This really isn't that big of a deal like why are you so mad? You've gone to plenty of parties. Parties that I've never once said I didn't like you going to..." she said quietly.  
"Those are different. I know guys at parties. They do anything and everything they can to get you alone and hook up with you. You're going with some dude who I've never met, to some party which, by the way, you don't even know where it's gonna be. I don't want you going." He stood, crossing his arms over his chest. This has to be a joke.

"Look, I'm sorry you feel that way Juice, I really am but don't you think I deserve a normal night to myself? I'm so unbelievably tired of being 'baby Teller', I'm tired of the looks people give me when they notice that my last name is Teller. I'm tired of working my ass off day in and day out to have to sit at home because of the clubs issues. God dammit Juice I want a life!" She shouted. "You don't have right to tell me I can't go out with another guy, who is literally just a friend."  
Juice was livid. "I do have the right, because we're unofficially together and you know that."  
Sam scoffed and stood up. She was losing the tight lid she had on her temper. "When did we decide to do this? Juice you know I want to be with you more than anything, but you don't ever wanna make the move to talk to Jax! You won't kiss me or hold my hand, but you'll throw a bitch fit when I have other plans that are with someone who isn't you? Someone who is a friend?!" she shouted.  
"You know that I can't do anything without Jax's approval. Do you know how badly I just wanna grab your face and make out with you? In front of everyone? Letting them know that you're mine?" He shouted. Sam took a deep breath.  
"Look, I get it. If we were together and you felt that way, I probably wouldn't go. But how long have I been asking you to make your move and talk to Jax? How long Juice?" She waited for a response but never got one and she continued.  
"You want his permission? You have to ask for it. Earn it. Do whatever it takes. But you won't and I don't know why. I'm so tired of feeling like I'm only an option to you. I really do like you Juice, but if you're not going to man up about it then I don't know what to tell ya. I'm not going to sit around and wait for you to make up your mind. If you actually did wanna be with me, you'd take a step in the right direction to be with me." She said, finally walking away from Juice and heading towards her brothers room. She heard a loud smash but didn't look bad, and eventually heard Juice's bike start. 

She was irritated at this point, and definitely didn't expect Juice to freak like that. Jax came in, a little confused. "What's with the broken lamp?" She sighed. "Nothing, I'll clean it."  
"Don't worry about it, Rat's taking care of it." He shut the door and leaned against it and sighed. "So I understand you can't just miss school. Talked to Gemma, and you have a point. Finals are too close for you to mess around. BUT, the club's a target right now, with the Mayan's and whoever else they want to work with that's against us. And unfortunately, you're a part of this mess because you're related. You'd be surprised what people would do to innocent people just to get to me or the guys. So, I'll make ya a deal. You go to and from school only, with an escort, and the same for when you have to work. The guys will drop you off and pick you up."

Sam sighed. She knew this was the best she was going to get. "Fine. But I got one question." She said, looking down. "Alright, what's up?" He asked. She took a deep breath. "So there's a party tonight and a kid from school asked me to go and I really would like to just go and-" He cut her off. "No."

She paused. "But Jax, don't you think I deserve it? One night to be a normal person?! I'm home every night, doing homework and essays or working and things like that."  
"I said no." his voice was stern. "You're not going. It's too risky and that's final. I'll be by Gemma's later tonight to make sure you didn't go. Don't do anything stupid." He said walking out. She was so mad she was crying, she was tired of being perfect baby Teller. She walked back to her car, searching for Juice's bike before she left. But of course, he was off clearing his head after their fight.

Jax had watched his sister speed out of the parking lot and Chibs put a hand on his shoulder. "Hang in there, Jackie. Women are tough to handle. She'll come around though, they always do." Jax sighed. He knew she was pissed, she had every right to be. If someone had tried to tell Jax "no" at 20 years old, he would've laughed in their face. But she was so submissive. No matter how much she disagreed with the answer she was given, she took it and moved on. Pouted for a couple hours, but that was it. "I'm just trying to protect her. They'd eat her alive if they got to her while trying to get to me. I just wish she'd see that." he said, walking back inside the clubhouse.

Gemma watched as her daughters white Jeep Cherokee filled her driveway. She watched her grab her stuff and walk towards the house. Gemma had been cooking Sam's favorite, chicken broccoli and ziti, hopefully to cheer up after knowing Jax will be having the guys escort her left and right. Sam hated the attention being a Teller brought her.

"Hi baby." Gemma said, kissing her daughters forehead as she walked in. "I made your favorite." she smiled. "Aw, mom that was so thoughtful. I don't feel good though, I'm really not hungry. Save me a bowl and leave it in the fridge." She hugged her mom and started moving to the stairs. "Does this have anything to do with your brother?" Gemma asked, a little upset. Sam sighed.  
"Yes and no. I don't really feel hungry, but I'm angry with him. I don't want to have to deal with him when he stops by tonight. I just want to be left alone. I'm going to go upstairs and do some homework and probably just go to sleep. Just like every other day of my life." She said, hanging her head low and going up to her room.

She opened her door and locked it right behind her as she shut it. She really didn't want to have to deal with him coming to check in and make sure she did as she was told. She turned on her computer and AOL messaged Trey.

SamTellerx0x: I can't go out tonight, I'm basically on house arrest. If I leave they'll notice my car being gone and that's just not going to end well...I'm sorry :( I really did wanna go...

A couple hours had gone by. She had watched some Netflix to pass the time, occasionally stopping to play computer games and things like that. She heard the AOL alert message sound and jumped up, knowing Trey was going to be sad she couldn't go.

Trey_Torrez01: ugh I really wanted you to go with me...what if you didn't have to drive?  
Sam was confused.

SamTellerx0x: What do you mean? How else would I get there?  
Trey_Torrez01: If you can sneak out, I'll pick you up a couple houses down from your house.  
SamTellerx0x: Wait really?  
Trey_Torrez01: Yeah. I really want you to go and you said you actually did wanna go. So sneak out, let's have a night for ourselves.  
SamTellerx0x: I don't know...I mean I was told not to leave...  
Trey_Torrez01: Do you always do what you're told? C'mon T, it's literally one night. I'll have you back before they wake up tomorrow, they won't notice a thing.

She was nervous. She had never gone against what Jax or Gemma had told her to do. But she was so angry with Jax, acting like her personal guard dog and really bothered with Juice that she just wanted to go out and have some fun. Fun with someone who seemed to actually care about her enough to sneak her out of her house. She smirked.

SamTellerx0x: Alright, I'm in.  
Trey_Torrez01: Word, I'm getting ready now. What's the address?  
SamTellerx0x: 36 Prince Road. I'll be a couple houses down. Text me when you're on your way.

She typed in her cellphone number and shut her computer. She realized it was already 8:45, and Gemma heads in for her shower at 9 every night. She had run a straightener through her long brown hair, added some eye-liner and mascara to her already pretty face and proceeded to her closet. She grabbed a grey halter top that had pink cheetah print on it, and some black leggings. She had these pretty ankle heals that gave her about an extra 4 inches, making her 5'4. She had a hair elastic on her wrist along with a gold bracelet Jax had given her when she was 16. She always wore it when she dressed up.

Walking past her vanity as she checked herself out, turning and inspecting herself at every angle, she was pleased with what she saw. She sprayed some of her Victoria's Secret perfume and got a text from Trey saying he was close. She pressed her ear to her bedroom door, listening to Gemma's footsteps as she made her way to the bathroom. She heard the door shut, and a few moments later, she heard the shower start. It was now or never. She had turned her TV. on, shutting her light off. Sam had opened her bedroom door quietly, and locked it before she closed it. That way, if someone were to come and see her, her door would be locked and they'd be forced to wait to talk to her until tomorrow.

She quietly but quickly walked out the front door, past her car, and down a couple houses until she saw Trey in a small black car. He smiled and unlocked the doors as she got into his passenger seat.  
"Wow...you look...amazing." He said, almost drooling. She smiled softly. "Thanks."  
"Hope you're ready to dance." He said smiling as he drove away. 

Hope you enjoyed it! - Sammie :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hope everyone is enjoying Something to Somebody Else! I'm having a lot fun with this. With that being said, here's chapter 3 :]

"Hope you're ready to dance." He said smiling as he drove away. Sam took a shaky breath. "I'm not really a dancer, so you're going to have a blast watching me attempt this." Trey laughed. "So where is this party?" She questioned. She wanted to make sure if something happened, she knew where she'd be.

"It's right outside of Charming, in Fresno. Mario use to be my childhood best friend. He lived next door and our mom's would always hangout and drink and we grew up together. He moved out of Charming when we were 14. He goes to school with us, just takes some night classes instead of day ones. I guess he works mornings. But we reconnected a few weeks ago, and he told me a couple days ago about the party. Told me to bring the hottest person I know and well...that's how you ended up in my car." He smirked.

Sam laughed. "I'm flattered." She checked her phone and seen she had no notifications and breathed in, tucking her phone into her bra. "What's the matter? Are you scared?" Trey asked, picking up on her breathing patterns. She was quiet for a minute.

"I just got into a fight with my brother about going out and I don't want him to notice I'm gone. I locked my door, and as far as my mom knows, I'm asleep. I just... I don't know, this is new to me. The whole...bad ass thing." She giggled.

"You're going to have fun. I'll show you a little somethin' somethin' about dancing too. I mean, I don't wanna brag or anything, but I got the moves." he said, causing them both to laugh.

About 15 minutes goes by and they finally pull up across the street from a huge white house. You could hear the bass of the music playing as soon as you pulled up. There were people scattered between the wrap around porch and the front lawn. When they walked through the front door, Trey spotted Mario and brought Sam to meet him. "Mario, Sam. Sam, Mario."  
"Hi." Sam said shyly, she was awkward meeting new people. She took a quick overall glance at him before he caught her checking him out. He was as tall as Trey, had brown hair and seemed mixed but she wasn't sure with what. His big brown eyes caught her hazel ones and she looked away.

Mario smiled and took her hand in his, kissing it softly. "Pleasure to meet you. You can leave your sweater in my room bro. Last room on the left upstairs. No one is going to in there, I've made it clear that ALL hook ups happen in the rooms downstairs." There was something about him that rubbed Sam the wrong way...mostly his lips on her hand. "Help yourselves, alcohol is around here somewhere. I'll find you guys later, there's a blonde waiting for me." He winked and walked away from them. Trey saw Sam whipping her hand on her leggings.

"Ignore him, he's just a little touchy." he chuckled. They made their way up to Mario's room and it seemed like your typical guy room. A few soccer trophies, a couple hot pictures of women in bikini's and shoes all over the place. Trey placed his sweater on the bed and they went back downstairs. "So we gonna dance or what?"  
"Lead the way." She smiled and took his hand.

They walked into what looked like a living room, with a couch pushed against a wall and a table off to the left where two giant speakers had been set up, with some wires that led to an iPod touch. "Okay, so do you know what grinding is?" he looked at her curiously. She rolled her eyes and giggled. "Duh. Do I know how to grind? No, not at all. I'm white, my hips don't move."  
"Let's test that theory." Trey said, pulling her towards him. Her butt was pressed against his body, and he swayed side to side to the beat of Way You Grind by Nawlage. It sounded Spanish to Sam, but the song itself was really good. _This is a classic._

"Just follow the swing of my hips. Once you get it down path, you'll be able to do it on your own." He slowly went left, and then right. Then left, and then right. Soon enough their hips were in sync and they both seemed pleased.

**I like the way ya grind, my hands holdin' ya thighs. I like the way ya ride, baby ya so crazy. **

The song lasted a few minutes and once it was over she turned to face him. "I did it, I did it!" She cheered. "See! Told you I knew a thing or two about dancing." She laughed. A guy walking around with drinks on a platter stopped at the two of them. "Beer for the gentleman, and a fruity drink for the lady." He handed Trey a Budweiser beer and handed Sam a green apple Smirnoff bottle and left before she could protest. "I uh..." She managed to get out while starring at the drink.  
Trey sighed. "Tell me you know what that is." he said jokingly. "Of course I do." She rolled her eyes. "I just don't really drink. I don't smoke either." She thought of that one time Happy and Rat got her high for her 19th birthday. She didn't like it. She wasn't one for not being in control. She's only been drunk twice, once with Gemma and once with Jax and the Son's. The one time Jax had let her have some fun, supervised of course.

"If you don't want it, you can put it down and leave it, no one will say anything." He said taking a sip of his beer. "I'm only having this one, and I'm gonna cut myself off. I know my limit, especially having to drive." He was responsible, and cared about her having a solid night of fun. _Why haven't I hung out with him before..._

She shrugged it off. "No it's okay, maybe some liquid courage is what I need to loosen up and have a good time tonight." She said, chugging her drink.

Jax had knocked on Gemma's front door, and she walked from the living room to the kitchen and let him in. She was in the middle of her shows and wasn't expecting him. "What's up, baby?" She asked, letting him in. He looked around and didn't see his sister. "Sam home?" He questioned. Gemma nodded. "Yeah, she's upstairs. But word around here is you're not her favorite person today. Wanna tell me about it?" She sat down, motioning for him to sit down.

"We just got into an argument about being home tonight. It's for her own good, there's a ton of people out there who are aiming targets at us from a distance and I can't let her get caught in the crossfire. She just doesn't see it from where I need her to see it. I came here to talk to her, hopefully to smooth things over." He sighed. "She's in her room, but she might have gone to sleep by now. Go on up and check." Gemma said, nodding towards the stairs. Jax got up and made his way slowly up the stairs. He stood at the tip of her door and knocked. "Sammie? You awake?" Silence. "Guess not." He said to himself, and walked downstairs to Gemma. "Pretty sure she's sleeping, but if she wakes up or comes out of her cave, tell her I stopped bye. I'll see you later mom." He gave his mother a kiss on the forehead and walked out of her house.

About a half hour later, Sam was 4 drinks in. She was having the time of her life. Trey hadn't had any other drink aside from the one beer earlier. She was so free and he loved to see her this way, she seemed happy. Mario had stopped by, two drinks in his hand.

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourself! Here, have one." He said, handing a cup to Trey and handing a cup to Sam. "Nah, I'm good. I have to drive, thanks though." Trey said handing the cup back as Mario rolled his eyes. "Well I won't let you turn me down, cheers to a good party!" He tapped Sam's cup with his and they both drank. She just sipped it, as Mario chugged his. He smirked as he saw her sip hers and then he walked away.

You Be Killin' Em by Fabulous came on and Sam, drink still in hand, turned to Trey. "Oh my God, I love this song!" Swinging her hips and nodding her head to the beat of the song.  
Trey looked surprised. "Really?!"  
"Yeah! Girl you be killin' em, oooh" She sang as Trey laughed at her. "You're a little wasted." She nodded and curled up into his chest and then looked up at him. "Thank you for this. I'm having such a good time."  
He looked down into her eyes and stared for a few seconds, neither of them breaking eye contact. Everything seemed so right... and he couldn't help himself. He leaned in and kissed her. Once he pulled away Sam looked down. "I uh...I need some air." She said, chugging her drink and walking out onto the wrap around porch. Trey looked disappointed and sat down on the couch.

_Oh girlfriend he just kissed you. You are not THAT drunk. He's a good guy...but Juice. And here come the feelings for Juice. Maybe I should just give him a call. Ugh my head really hurts...What the fuck was in that drink? _

Sam pulled her phone out of her bra. No notifications again, and it was 12:35. She couldn't help herself, she called Juice. It rang and rang and rang...but no answer. _Guess he's still mad at me. _The voicemail picked up and she didn't have the heart to just be a regular missed call.

"Hi...It's me. Look, tonight made me realize a lot... I'm a little wasted at a party in Fresno and Trey kissed me but I didn't kiss him back. The entire time, the whole like 14 seconds I wanted it to be you. What I'm saying is that.. I really wanna be with you and I'll wait as long as I have to, to be with you. If you're not ready to talk to Jax I shouldn't pressure you into it. You'll come around when you're ready. And you were right about the guys at parties, some of them are pretty sketchy. Jax is going to kick my ass for this." She paused, gagging on a nasty taste not settling well in her stomach. "Ugh what the fuck did I just drink...?" Pausing again, this time she threw up a little bit. "Okay I'm going to go now so your voicemail isn't just me dying. I lo-...I'll talk to you whenever you're ready to talk to me. Bye Juice." She hung up.

_Yes Sam completely tell a guy you love him over the phone. That's just a marvelous idea_. She sighed and figured she'd go find Trey. She wasn't feeling so well. When she walked in, she found him sitting on the couch playing on his phone. She sat down next to him and it was quiet for a few minutes.

"Look, I-I really like you Sam, but I didn't mean to step over a boundary line. I should've asked or something." He said, looking down. She could see he felt sad and a little embarrassed. She smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. Can we get out of here? I think that last drink is hitting me like a brick. I'm gonna throw up and pass out at the same time." Trey nodded. "Let's just grab my sweater first." He took her hand and guided the queasy Sam upstairs to Mario's room. As soon as they opened the door, Sam sat on the bed. "Oh holy shit I'm dizzy, I have to sit down for a minute." She laid on her back and closed her eyes. "I'm dying, it's happening." Trey laughed and Mario walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"Taking a little cat nap are we?" he asked smirking. "I don't know why I'm so tired all of a sudden..." She said. "What was in that drink?" She glanced at him, trying to keep her eyes open. Mario laughed. "Oh you know, some fruity alcohol...and a smashed up roofie." He said smiling evilly. Trey leaped up from her side and stood in front of Mario. "You roofied her?!" he shoved him and went to grab Sam and leave, and something came down hard against the back of his skull, knocking him unconscious. Sam gasped, and saw a gun in Mario's hand. "Not a word sweet heart, not one word." He whispered, as he tied Trey's hands behind his back and left him on the floor. "Trey..." She whispered faintly before falling asleep.

The next morning, Gemma realized at 8 that Sam's car was still in the driveway. After fighting with Jax about finals, she knew damn well she'd get that kids ass out of bed one way or another. She began banging on the door. "Sweetie, its 8 and you're still asleep! Wake up!" she tried to open the door but it was locked. Just as it was locked last night when Jax went to talk to her. That's weird... Now she was starting to worry. She tried kicking the door down but it was Gemma, she wasn't strong enough to break a door. She went to the kitchen and grabbed the fire extinguisher and ran back up to her daughter's door. She smacked it against the door and after a few times, she put a hole through the door. Sticking her hand through the hole, she unlocked the door and opened it, revealing an empty bed. "Oh my God."

She dialed Jax. After 4 rings, he answered, groggy. "Ma, people are usually still sleeping right now."  
"Get up, Sam's missing." She said horrified. Jax shot up from his bed.  
"What do you mean she's missing? Are you sure she just didn't go to school?" He questioned, trying to stay calm.  
"No, her car is still here. I tried to wake her up from the hallway, because I saw her car was still here. I had to break the door open and realized she wasn't in there. Jax she hasn't been here since dinner yesterday, which was the last time I saw her. I don't know where she could be." Panic choking up in her voice.

"I'm going to kick her ass if she went to that party..."  
"Party?" Gemma repeated.  
"Nothing, get to the clubhouse ASAP. I'll call the guys." he hung up.

Trey had finally come through and blinked a couple times. He was in his car, out front of his house. He was in the same outfit he wore last night, and he looked at himself in the rearview mirror. He touched his black eye and busted lip, and saw the reflection of his sore and red wrists. Trying to piece together what happened, he suddenly remembered and paused. _Sam... Mario had drugged her and then ... this. Oh my God, where is Sam?!_ He panicked, calling her phone over and over but no answer. He didn't know what else to do, she could be in danger. Apparently he was no match for Mario and whoever else helped him move him and his car and beat his ass. He sighed, scared enough to throw up, and drove to the MC garage. He knew this was basically a death wish but what choice did he have?

"Wake up Juice!" Happy said, shaking him. Juice had passed out on the couch where he sat yesterday playing video games. Juice groaned, sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Dude you've got to pull yourself together, Baby Teller is missing." Happy said. Juice's eyes opened widely. "What?!" He said standing, grabbing his phone. Jax walked out to him with Rat.

"She wasn't home last night. She tricked Gemma by locking her door and telling her she went to bed. I think she snuck out and went to a party, but never came home." He said, as Gemma walked in. Gemma ran to Jax and hugged him. "Don't freak out just yet, maybe she's just hung-over somewhere."  
"Hold on I have a voicemail from her." Juice said, as he typed in his password and let the message play. The sound of her voice gave him goose bumps, only thinking that might've been the last time he heard her voice. If things were different, and she wasn't missing, the words she spoke into his voicemail about wanting to be with him would've made him shout in excitement. But they made him teary eyed. He got angry when she mentioned Trey kissing her. The first thing he wanted to say was "that's mine." He listened closely about the not feeling good part, her throwing up and then heard her mumbled "What the fuck did I just drink..." and listened to her stutter saying goodbye. What did she almost say?  
"Okay, she drunk called me to talk about the argument we got into but I had one to many shots last night and was asleep by the time she called. She said she was at a party in Fresno, and at the end she was talking to herself, she puked and said saying 'what did I just drink?' So I'm starting to think something might've happened..." He let his voice trail off and Gemma put a hand to her chest. Jax shook his head. "I wanna find that punk who took her there." He slammed his hand down on the counter top.

"I don't think you'll have to look for him much longer." Rat said, nodding to the doorway, where a beat up Trey stood. "I need to talk to you." He said, scared for his life. Happy walked over to him and grabbed him roughly by the arm and walked him to the group. "Are you the punk ass kid who kissed her last night?!" Juice shouted, and when Trey nodded, Juice punched him so hard in the face he fell to the ground. But Juice was still mad, and he reached down and grabbed the wobbly teenager and stood him against the wall, wrapping his hand around his throat. "You better pray to God she's alright, cause if she isn't, I promise you that you won't make it to next college class." He said harshly, squeezing harder, listening to Trey gag. He was choking the life out of him and all Juice saw was red. Jax pulled them a part causing Juice to drop the kid. Trey was coughing, trying to breathe again.

"What happened?" Jax said roughly.


	4. Chapter 4

A little side note; I had to look up ways for tracking android phones, so that part might be a little bit different than how it usually works but I wanted it to work for the story. Bear with me for that. Hope everyone enjoys chapter 4 of Something to Somebody Else. :D

"What happened?" Jax asked roughly. Trey sighed. "I convinced her to sneak out and come to a party with me in Fresno. A kid I knew was throwing the party and it was fine at first. Taught her how to dance, and she started drinking, said she wanted to loosen up. Which was fine like she wasn't out of my sight and she was safe. Then my friend came over, handed her a cup and she chugged it. She went outside from some air, and when she came back in, she asked if we could leave because she didn't feel good. I agreed and we went upstairs to get my sweater. Next thing I know, she's laying on his bed and she's having a hard time staying awake. He came in and when she asked what was in the drink, he said a roofie. I went to grab her and leave, and then I woke up in my car outside of my house looking like this." He paused, pointing to his lip and eye. "I called Sam a dozen times but no answer, same with the kid who threw the party. I didn't wanna go back for her alone, and I know you all pretty much wanna kick my ass right now but I need your help." He said, looking down.

Gemma's hand collided with the back of Trey's head, hard. "That was for sneaking her out of my house." Trey ran his hand to the back of his head and rubbed it.

"What's the kid's name that threw the party?" Happy asked.  
"Mario Ruiz. I can take you there, but I don't know if there's other people and how many if there is."

"Oh you're staying here." Juice said, standing behind him with his arms crossed. "You've already put her in danger once, we don't need that again."  
"No c'mon I wanna help! Please. I know this was my fault, let me fix this." Trey pleaded. The room was silent for a moment. "Plus," he continued. "You can't get to the house without me. I'm the one who knows where it is remember? Let me help."  
Juice smirked. "Or we could just beat the information out of you. By the looks of your face, you don't seem to put up a decent fight. Probably take me 4 and a half minutes to get it out of you." He wrapped his hand around the back of Trey's neck.

"Juicy, no." Jax spoke causing Juice's eyes to furrow in confusion as he let go. "Are you serious?! He puts her in danger and he gets to come on the rescue mission?!" Juice was pissed. He just wanted to murder this kid for all the damage he's done in the last 15 hours or so. If he had never pushed her to leave, she would be sitting in her class right now, taking notes for her final exam. Her and Juice wouldn't have fought over the party, and they'd be on good terms.

"We need him to get to the house. It's not up for discussion, my baby sister is drugged out of her mind right now and probably scared and confused. My main concern is finding this kid Mario, and kicking his teeth in. We're taking the cars today, can't risk someone hearing us a block away with the bikes. Happy, you're with me. Rat, stay with Gemma and head home in case Sam ends up showing up there. Ma, call Unser, find out if he can run a background check on Mario Ruiz. See if there's a certain reason why he'd target Sam out of all the girls at that party. Juice, the boy rides with you. Settle your shit in the car and leave it there because I swear to God if your arguing and fighting gets in the way of saving my sister, I'll put a bullet through both of your skulls." Jax let out a rough breath and stood up and walked out the front door along with Happy.

Trey sighed, he definitely didn't want to ride with Juice. He had a feeling Juice liked Sam, because Jax hadn't even been that aggressive with him. Which was scary and surprising. But the day wasn't over, Jax could just be waiting for the right time to kick his ass. Juice having feelings could be why she walked out after he kissed her. Makes perfect sense.

Trey climbed into the car with Juice and they pulled out of the yard first, followed by Juice and Happy. "Which way?" Juice asked more as a statement than a question. "Head towards the mall, once you hit highway it's straight until you see an exit for Fresno." Trey replied, looking out the window. Their car ride was quiet in the beginning. Trey, not wanting to piss Juice off, and Juice, wanting to ram the car right into Trey's body.

"Why did you convince her to leave?" Juice broke the silence in a harsh tone. "Look dude if you're going to sit here and read me the riot act, save yourself the energy, I've been through this all morning. I get it, I fucked up." "Answer the question." Trey sighed. "I don't know. I liked her, okay? I liked her and wanted to come out and enjoy herself, and for the most part she did. She deserved a little break from being the shy kid who gets all her homework done in class and STILL sits at home every night."

Juice didn't say anything for a while. He didn't know what to say. The fact that another dude likes Sam angered him. But what kept him calm was that the entire time, she wanted it to be Juice and not Trey. What also bothered him a little was how right he was about her deserving a night off. He hadn't even stopped to think of how boring her life must be, with an over protective gang not letting her do anything. He hated himself for the fight that they got into, for the way he treated her as if she was 5 years old. He could've handled that better and he knew it. There wasn't a problem with her going. She had told him Trey was just a friend and Juice lost his shit and fought with her. And of course, come to find out, to Sam, Trey really is just a friend. Juice sighed.

About a half hour later, they pulled up a few houses down from Mario's house, with Jax and Happy right behind them. They all got out and met in between the cars.

"Alright so here's what we're going to do. You're going in through the front, because if they're in there, they know they can take you, considering you got your ass beat the first round." "I wasn't awake the first round." Trey argued. Jax rolled his eyes. "Happy, you follow him in once the coast is clear. If someone attacks him, stop the situation before he gets beaten to a pulp this time. Juice you're coming around back with me. Something tells me if the kid was getting beat up you'd turn the other cheek."  
"You got that right." Juice mumbled and they split up. Juice and Jax snuck around the back through a neighbor's backyard while Happy from a distance watched Trey walk up to the front door.

_Breathe Trey, what's the worst that could happen…? Oh okay let's see, she could have been raped or even killed….okay time to stop thinking about it._

He turned the door knob and surprisingly it was open. Confused, he paused before pushing the door open. He peaked his head in and didn't see anyone. Once he stepped through the door and in a few feet, the door slammed behind him, causing him to jump and causing Happy to run to the door, gun in hand.

Trey turned around and saw two guys in Mayan cuts and he slowly backed away. They smirked at him and inched closer just as Happy ran in. He swooped in around one of the guys and put him in a headlock, pointing his gun at his head. "Drop your gun or I'll blow his brains out." He threatened. The other Mayan didn't know what to do. He reached for Trey but Trey had finally done something genius and bolted up the stairs where Sam was last night, leaving the three men downstairs. "Drop it now." He said, cocking his back causing the man he detained to gasp. The other man had dropped his gun and Happy forced them onto the couch across the living room, keeping his gun on someone's head at all times. Jax and Juice walked in through the kitchen, pointing their guns around looking for a target. They spotted Happy and the two Mayan's in the living room.

"The kid ran upstairs. I got this under control." He nodded to Jax and Juice who ran upstairs. They found the open door where Trey was and he was standing in front of an empty bed. "She's … she's not here. This is the last place I saw her but she's not here." You could hear him choking up a little on his words. He wanted her to be there more than anything. Juice and Jax searched the rest of the rooms but came up empty handed. All 3 went back downstairs. Jax got in the one on the right's face.

"Where the fuck is my sister you piece of shit?!" He shouted. The man laughed until Jax punched him directly in the nose, everyone in the room hearing a sickening crack and seeing blood pour out of his nose. Trey gagged a little bit. "Somebody better start talking before you both end up 6 feet under." He threatened, cracking his knuckles. "We're not gonna tell you." The one on the left said, spitting on Jax's shoe. Jax smirked and kicked him in the groin, enjoying the sound of him shout in pain.

"I've been doing this a long time fella's, make it easier on yourselves and hand her over. I won't even tell your boss that you ratted. I'll handle him personally." Silence. No one had anything to say. He wanted so badly to put bullets in their brains but that wouldn't help him get his sister back. But at this rate, what WAS going to help him? The two idiots won't talk, and there's no trace that she was even here last night. Jax sighed. He turned to Juice and Happy and said "tie them up." The guys nodded and did as they were told, in the most aggressive manner. Jax walked out the front door and Trey followed.

"What now?" He asked, causing Jax to stop dead in his tracks and turn around. "There is no 'what now' for you kid, you showed us the location and we don't need ya anymore. You're going home." Trey's face sank.

"No please. Please let me help. I got her into this, let me get her out. Let me handle Mario." Jax scoffed. "Yeah because you did such a fantastic job dealing with him the first time." Trey rolled his eyes. "He took a cheap shot from behind!" he shouted. Jax just stared at him, not sure if he even blinked. "Do you not see how much bigger this is than just one punk ass teenage kid? This isn't some wrong place wrong time with a messed up kid looking to hook up, this was planned. You and Sam were pawns in this game and you got sucked into it and got played. I'm not sending you, a clueless kid, into a mess like this. I'm not trying to cause a blood bath." Trey looked down and walked over to the car he showed up in with Juice.

Happy and Juice shoved them into Jax's car, and then headed back to the club house. Trey had a feeling he didn't wanna stick around for what was about to happen to those two dopes. He felt terrible for everything. All the accidental issues he's caused. Juice didn't say a word the entire ride back and neither did Trey. What was there to actually say at this point?

When they got back to the club house, Juice and Happy walked the two goons into the garage, and shut the door after them. Music was turned up loud, but you could faintly hear the sounds of power tools starting up, which gave Trey the chills. Jax turned to him. "Thanks for the address. If you hear from her, call the shop." He said, handing him a business card. _Call…call…_ A light bulb went off in Trey's head.

"Oh my God that's it!" he shouted. Jax was so confused and his facial expression said it all. "What are you talking about?" Trey shook his head. "Last night Sam didn't bring a jacket or anything, and the outfit she had didn't have pockets." Jax stared at him. "And your point is…?" He furrowed his eyes at him. "She kept her phone tucked into her bra. If it's not dead I can track it if you've got a computer." Jax paused and had Trey follow him into the dining room of the clubhouse. He had a computer out there but the guys never looked up anything appropriate.

Trey sat down at the computer and opened google maps. "Wait, how do you plan to do this?" Jax questioned, standing behind him.

"Well, Androids are connected with the owner's Google account. On Androids there's a location button, which when turned on will tell you where you are or how far away you are from wherever you're going. But even when it's off, it's still useful to help track the phone. A little clicking here and a little clicking there, and I should be able to spot where the phone itself is located." He opened Google Maps Location History and made sure the current day was selected. He clicked on a button that said "Shop timestamps" and it brought up a list of locations from today of where the phone registered in with Google Maps when it had Wi-Fi or was using 4G.

"Okay so this first one was at the party. This second one, I've never heard of that. Where is Tulare?" he asked, turning back and starring at Jax. "That's about an hour away." he said. "What's the time stamp say?"

"Uhm…46 West Boulevard Street, Tulare at 8:45 am. That was only about an hour and a half ago. She could still be there." Jax whispered the address to himself, as if he was mentally writing it down and ran to the garage, followed by Trey. When he opened the door, he and Trey saw the two men dangling from the car lifts by their arms which were chained to the lifts. One of them was missing a hand, the other a foot. They were in tears, screaming over the sound of the power tools. Trey gagged and thought he was going to throw up as he closed the door and walked back towards the dining room.

Jax smiled. "We think we know where she is. You fella's should've just talked. Now you're going 6 feet under." They screamed and Jax put bullets through their heads. "Get them down and put them in the back of a truck and have the prospects take care of it. We've gotta go right now because they could move her at any time." The guys nodded and cleaned up. Jax had called Gemma quickly, filling her in. She filled him in on the conversation she had with Unser, telling him that Ruiz had been arrested a couple times associated with Mayan dirty work. Then called the prospects and gave them a heads up on what was waiting for them at the club house. Once that was all situated, the Son's walked over to the car as Trey followed.

"Don't act like I'm not getting into this car with you guys. That's twice I've gotten us a location on where she could be. Please, I caused this mess, let me help fix it. Trade me for her, I don't know. Just let me help." He pleaded. Jax could feel how awful he felt, just through the sound of his voice. And he knew he meant what he said about wanting to help, considering he's been with them all morning and hasn't walked away claiming it was too much for him to handle. Jax sighed and looked between Juice and Happy.

"Fine. But you do not make any decisions on your own. This is seriously dangerous, and I don't wanna lose anyone in the process. Got it?" Trey nodded. Jax thought the kid was stupid. Brave, but stupid.

Jax spoke up again. "Spoke to Gemma called, Unser said that Ruiz has been arrested a couple times, getting caught up with Mayan charges. He's rolling with them now." Juice sighed. "So it was the Mayan's for sure. Mario is working with Alvarez. Jesus."

After a few seconds of silence, Trey spoke up. "Is he gonna hurt her?" He whispered. The Son's stayed quiet for a couple minutes, because no one knew the answer. Alvarez was insane, but was he THAT insane? To kill the Son's president's sister? That's signing your own death certificate, but was Alvarez crazy. None of the Son's had a 'yes or no' answer for Trey's question. Which scared the shit out of him.

_This is all my fault….God. How could Mario play me like that? How could he do that to Sam? He didn't know her and she didn't deserve that. Not that anyone deserved to be roofied, but still. She wasn't some drug addicted who had gone to the party to get high and so fucked up that she didn't remember. She went because I asked her to go, to have fun. She trusted me, and I blew it. _

"What's the game plan, prez?" Happy asked. Jax stayed quiet for a second. "What if we send you in as a distraction?" Jax said, talking to Trey. His eyes widened. "Me?"

Happy and Juice were equally confused. "But he's just a kid, they're just gonna beat him up again." Trey sighed. "Are we STILL on that?!" Happy chuckled. "Don't get beat up and you won't be the ass of every joke." Juice laughed.

"Alright boys, back to business." Jax started. "We send Trey, have him be a distraction and then make our move. Let them take you to her, find her on your own, I don't care just find her. They won't think you're working with us. Your goal is to find my sister and when we get in there, you get her back to your car and you head back. Do not wait for us. Get out and do not look back, do you understand?" Jax's voice was harsh, meaning business. Trey nodded. "Take this." Jax handed him a small pocket knife and Trey shoved it into his pocket.

Jax had Trey set the GPS for the Son's and then he hopped into his black BMW and the guys got into the car they drove earlier. Trey pulled out of the yard first, and the guys followed. They stayed close to each other the whole way. The Son's had a quiet car ride, every now and then discussing how they were going to enter the building, who they were taking out in the process to get to Alvarez. "I want him, do not touch him. He's mine." He demanded and Juice and Happy nodded.

Trey's car ride was full of him thinking._ Just go in and get her out. Don't mention the Son's. Oh God, please don't let me have to stab somebody. Breathe, you're not breathing. _He took a couple deep breaths as he realized his life went from average to insane in about 24 hours. He sat back as he drove down the highway heading toward Tulare.

About an hour later, they arrived at the address in Tulare. _No wonder Alvarez picked this location for her, it's a warehouse in the middle of nowhere_, Jax thought. It was down a very, very long street that was only surrounded by trees. The building itself was in front of big body of water, having a shipping dock in the back.

They all parked in a small section behind trees a little ways away from the building. Trey got out, and looked at Jax and Jax nodded. Trey took a deep breath and headed toward the warehouse. _I can do this. I HAVE to do this. _


	5. Chapter 5

Okay before we get back into Something to Somebody Else, I just wanted to apologize for not posting for almost three weeks. It's been a crazy month and I've hit a block with where I want to take this story. But I'm hoping the more I roll with it the easier it'll come to me. With that being said, happy holidays and I hope you enjoy chapter 5 of Something to Somebody Else :D

They all parked in a small section behind trees a little ways away from the building. Trey got out, and looked at Jax and Jax nodded. Trey took a deep breath and headed toward the warehouse. _I can do this. I HAVE to do this. _

Trey walked towards the back where the shipping dock seemed to be. If he was going to get in there and not be seen, the shipping dock seemed to be the best place. He walked fast until he was out of the sight of the Son's. He was horrified. He isn't a cop or a Son, he's not trained for this. He's out numbered and only has a knife. _I'm so screwed._

Approaching the back of the building and the shipping dock, he saw a little ramp that led into the building. Taking a deep breath, he walked up the ramp quietly. It led to a big room in the building with boxes in it. Curious, he opened a box. Inside was a bag of white powder, as Trey's eyes widened. _That's coke…holy fuck. That's their plan, to lure the Son's here while a major drug deal is about to go down and let it be a massacre. Either that or have the cops here with all this cocaine and let them think it belongs to the Sons….and given their track history, I doubt the cops are going to listen when they say it's not theirs. Jesus Christ. _

He had to tell Jax. He pulled the card he had given him at the shop out of his pocket along with his cellphone. The card also had Jax's cell number on it, but he had no service in the building so the text wouldn't send. _Figures. _He shoved the card and his phone back into his pocket.

Trey put the lid back on the box and crept out of that room through the first door he saw, into a long hallway with doors all the way down it on each side. _If this place was as big as it looked, I'm gonna be all here day looking for her._ He had to open each door and peek inside to see if she was in there. But of course, Trey turned up empty handed in the first hallway. At the end of the hallway was a stairwell with two flights until the next door, only going up. He rolled his eyes at how annoying this was getting.

Once at the top, he opened the door and turned down another long hallway. There were fewer doors down this hallway, but it had the same set up with a stairwell door at the end. He opened the first one but it was just an old office room with a desk and chair. He sighed and closed it.

Making his way to the end of the hallway, he opened the last door and saw a bed with baby Teller asleep. He closed the door quietly and crept over to the bed and shook Sam lightly. "Hey, wake up." He said softly. Her eyes opened slowly and she sat up. She looked around and panic took over her body. "Where-where am I?!" She began to shout.

"Shh you have to calm down. You're at a warehouse outside of Charming." He whispered.

"I- I'm so scared I- I don't remember…" She started to cry as he pulled her into a hug. "What do you remember?" he asked softly, sitting with her on the bed.

Sam took a deep breath. "The party. I remember dancing and Mario handing us drinks, and then I went and called Juice and I remember asking to leave." She looked down. Trey sighed. "Mario is working with the Mayan's, he roofied the drink he gave you. Do you think he hurt you while you were out…?" He let his voice trail off. Her eyes shot open and she stood up. "Like did he rape me? Is that what you're asking?" She started to panic. "Are you telling me you didn't give me this?" She asked revealing the hickey on her neck. Trey closed his eyes tightly.

"I didn't do that. I … kissed you at the party, but that was it." She looked down. "Yeah I remember that. But I mean… my body doesn't hurt that way. Would it? I'm still a virgin so I'm guessing it'd hurt for the first time. But nothing hurts like that and all my clothes are still intact the same way they were when I left my house last night… I'm just a little dizzy and I feel like I'm gonna throw up. Probably the roofie leaving my system. But why would I wake up with a hickey if you didn't give it to me? I'm grateful that I seem to be okay, but where did that come from?" Her eyes desperate for an answer. Trey felt the guilt creep up on him.

"I don't know, maybe whoever started it didn't have the time to finish it. We've gotta get out of here, your brother and a few of the Sons are in the car waiting for us to get out and bring you home so they can handle this Mayan situation." Sam's eyes light up. "Jax?! Oh my God, he's gonna hate me for this. I got the club into a deeper hole than it was already in. This is my fault."

Trey shook his head. "No it's not. We can't sit here and blame anyone, it's already happened. We just need to move forward and get you out of here. Juice and Happy are with him, and they're going to be happy to see you. Juice especially." He mumbled. She smirked. Trey walked over to the door.

"How did you find you me?" She asked, curious. "I traced your phone. I remembered you had it during the party but by the time I realized that we were already two hours into looking for you." He looked down. "Let's go, before they realize you're awake." She nodded, walking to the door but stopping a few steps before him.

"Wait… before we go, I'm sorry about the kiss. I've got something special with Juice but you're a good guy."

"Oh God you're going to friend-zone me aren't you." He put his palm to his face. "It's okay, I shouldn't have kissed you. I mean I like you, I really do. You're beautiful and great….but Juice? He's really got something for you. He made that clear." He chuckled. "Tell me he didn't hurt you…" She whispered. "Not badly, but he wants to, and he will if I don't bring you back unharmed."

"Do we have a plan?" She asked, standing up. Trey paused for a second. "Your brother's plan is for me to get you out of here and into my car and back to Charming, and they're gonna come in and do their thing. But I don't have enough service to text Jax and tell him that this place isn't just some random warehouse, they ship coke out of here. There's boxes of it through the shipping dock. If the cops show up that might be on the MC."

She shook her head. "They're going to kill everyone in this building, and the cops will show up. I can't let that happen, I'll lose them all forever. Let's get back to them." She took his hand and they exited the room, closing the door behind them. They power walked down the hallway and started going down the first set of stairs.

When they got to the original hallway, Trey saw a shadow approaching on the opposite wall and had to think fast. "Stay put and don't make a sound." He said quietly, gently shoving Sam into a room and closing the door behind her before she could protest. Mario had turned the corner and saw Trey standing there.

"You don't ever quit do you?" he said, approaching Trey.

"You kidnapped Sam, of course I'm not going to quit. Where is she?" He asked, making sure Mario had no reason to open the door Trey was standing in front of. Mario laughed. "Like I'd tell you. She was asleep the last time I visited her. I went in to try and get a little something from her, but it's so difficult when they're unconscious. Even when you're all over their neck, they just don't budge and it's no fun. So I left. But damn, that kid could sleep through a world war." He rolled his eyes.

_So that's where the hickey came from. Thank God it was just a hickey._

"It's better when they're screaming for you to stop. I'll get there with the girl, just need some time." Mario smirked, evil covering his entire face.

"You son of a bitch! Stay away from her!" Trey charged at Mario shoving him into a wall. Mario grunted and reached behind him into his back pocket and pulled out a gun and pointed it directly at Trey. "I wouldn't if I were you." Trey backed up and tossed his hands up.

"Turn around." Trey sighed and turned around. Mario zip tied Trey's hands together, and shoved him forward causing him to stumble. "The Mayan's are gonna love this."

Mario walked off with Trey, leaving Sam in the other room over hearing everything. She started to panic. _What do I do, what do I do?! Think Sam, think. _

The light bulb went off in her head. She reached into her shirt and grabbed her phone. _5%, let's make this count._ She dialed up Jax's number as her phone lit up warning her of her desperately low battery.

Jax was sitting in the car waiting for Trey to return with Sam when his phone started ringing. He looked at it confused and answered. "Sammie? Are you okay?!"

"Jax! Yeah, I'm fine it's Trey. He came to get me but Mario took him! They don't know I'm missing yet but they have Trey! I can't just leave him but I don't know what to do I think he has a gun." She was talking so fast.

"Slow down, where did they take him?"

"I'm sorry, my phone's so close to dying and I'm trying to tell you everything before it dies. I don't know but I think I may have a plan. But you guys cannot get caught here by police. Jax, there's coke in a ton of boxes in the shipping dock. If they Mayan's get you in here with guns, and the police show up they're going to spin this on you. You'd all go to jail and I can't have that." He could hear her voice crack. He sighed, briefly pausing before answering her.

"Shit. Alright, you need to get out of there, now, unseen, as fast as possible." Jax said, panic picking up in his tone. She glanced down at her phone. _1:30._

"No I'm not leaving him. He risked his ass to save me and I know he feels bad about this. Look, give me 20 minutes. If we're not out in 20, by all means do what you have to do to get us out. Just be smart okay? 20 minutes that's all I-" The line went dead and Jax's eyes widened. "Hello? Sam!?" he shouted into the phone but their conversation was over. He snapped his phone shut and slammed his hands on the steering wheel.

"She good brother?" Happy asked. Jax shrugged. "She told me she was okay, that the Mayan's have Trey, and that there's a ton of coke in the shipping area. If this wasn't a coincidence, the Mayan's are going to try and it pinned on us. It makes since. Lure us out here and have the cops come in and see us with guns and that's it. It'd be game over for us. Which is what Alvarez wants." Jax ran a hand through his hair.

Juice sighed. "So what now? Do we trust the kid to get out on his own and get her out of there? Or do we ambush our way in and take our chances with the cops?" He asked, his blood was boiling at this point. No matter what Jax had to say, Juice wanted to make his way inside, save his girl, and call it a day. The thought of someone harming her made his stomach turn. Being a Son, you see a ton of things that would make the average person throw up everywhere, things that would haunt them. But this was the worst so far, the thought of someone he cared so much about being hurt because of the club. He knew that's what Jax was thinking too.

"If we ambush in there, they'll shoot. They'll shoot the kid, and they'll go for my sister. If they can't find her right now then we've got some time. We can't call Unser, this is out of his jurisdiction and there wouldn't be anything he could say to the cops out here without giving them a head start to this place. She said she had a plan and to give her 20 minutes. If she wasn't out in 20, she said to do whatever was necessary and then her phone died. I just pray to God her plan's fool proof."

"She's smart, I've fought with her in a training session. She's tough." Happy said, placing a hand on Jax's shoulder.

Sam realized she had been talking to herself for a minute and sighed as she shoved her phone into her bra again. She slowly opened the door and peeked her head out, making sure the coast was clear. She turned left, walking towards the direction she heard Mario walk away in but it only led her to the shipping dock. Confused, she walked through the shipping dock and stumbled upon the boxes. She didn't even want to touch them, didn't want finger prints of any kind on there and didn't want to even get involved in that. She kept walking and she saw the open area leading outside where Trey must've come in. The thought of leaving him and running to her brother never crossed her mind as she continued to walk towards the other side. She spotted another door but this one was cracked open. She crouched down and peeked in, realizing it was a weird, small, empty kitchen and she crawled in, unseen. _Where the hell is he? _

This wasn't your fancy family kitchen. It was a small regular sized room, with some cabinets and a stove on the right, a decently sized square island in the middle, a fridge directly ahead, and a sink with more cabinets and drawers on the left. Up towards the right of the kitchen, a little ways to the right of the fridge, was a small island that had view into the other room. There were stools underneath it, so you could sit and eat your food in the kitchen, while being a part of the other room conversation. The door to get into that room wasn't really a door, it was one that pushed open and slowly swung back and forth until it eventually stopped itself.

She went to turn around thinking it was all empty, until she heard Mario speak.

"I saw you kiss her at the party, you know. Why be the hero now if the princess doesn't even like you? Oh wait, is it because you're not a bad boy? Not a Son?" She didn't hear Trey respond but heard Mario and a few others laugh. Sam sighed, feeling guilty. She knew he really did like her but she couldn't just lead him on like that. That wouldn't have been fair. She had to think.

_What can I use in here that'll do some damage? _

She started on the right where the stove was and opened a cabinet and found the frying pan. She took a deep breath, trying to steady her shaky hands, and she reached for the first pan on top. It was small but if she hit someone with it, it'll definitely hurt. Once it was out of the cabinet, she closed the door and crawled over to the fridge and opened it only to find beer and eggs.

_Well that's a good breakfast...and lunch…and dinner…_

She grabbed a few eggs and quietly shut the fridge door and crawled along the cabinet line. A lot of the bottom cabinets were empty, but that's what she expected for a sketchy drug filled warehouse. She heard Mario speak up again, he was instigating Trey.

"How does it feel to not only fail once at getting her out of danger but twice?" He laughed. She heard the sound of spit and assumed Trey was getting frustrated. Hearing the sound of someone getting smacked, pretty hard, only made her assume that Mario wasn't too happy either.

Mario had wiped the spit off his shoes on the carpet. If Trey had been standing, that probably would've hit Mario in the face.

Sam stood up slightly, trying not to draw any attention to herself as she opened up what she hoped to be the silverware drawer. She found a small knife that looked like they could do more damage than a butter knife and put it next to her eggs and the pan and closed the drawer.

"What are we going to do with him when we kill the Son?" Mario asked, Sam's eyes widening.

She heard another voice, deep, with an accent, speak up this time and figured it was Alvarez. "We kill him and we kill the girl. They serve no purpose to us after we use them for bait."

Trey laughed and the room fell silent for a moment.

_Oh dear God Trey please don't get them angry…_

"What's so funny?" Mario asked, stepping towards him.

"You're planning this as if you've won."

"We have," Mario said harshly. "It's over."

Trey chuckled. "It's not over, it's just beginning. You can keep us here, but we won't give up. I've managed to break in, I'll manage to get out. The Sons will eventually put together that you're behind this and they'll come for you. They won't stop until you're 6 feet under, and you know it. Mario, you ain't shit without them behind you." Nodding towards Alvarez and the two other guys in the room. He wanted to give them the impression that no one knew he was there, including the Sons.

Mario punched him, hard in the mouth. "Yeah? Keep talking, I'll take the beating from last night and make it 10 times worse."

"Why don't you untie me and we'll see how far you'll make it on your own? A fair fight, considering you took a cheap shot from behind like a bitch."

Mario yelled out in frustration and punched him again.

Trey moved with the force from the punch, but regained himself. "C'mon, at least make it hurt." He smirked. They hadn't realized he was toying with something behind his back. That last punch had shifted his body perfectly so that he could use the floor to push the knife out of his pocket and scoop it up in his hands.

Mario went to him punch him again but Alvarez stopped him. "Calm down, you're letting him under your skin. Someone get the girl. Time to make the call to her brother." One of the two men standing with him nodded, and walked towards the kitchen. That's when Trey went to work with the zip tie. No one was looking and he knew when that man came back and couldn't find baby Teller, shit was going to hit the fan.

Sam heard the footsteps and shuffled behind the island with her weapons, close to the side with the sink, as the man walked in and didn't notice her and kept going towards the room she was held in. She glanced up at the microwave clock.

_1:42. Shit. I really don't want Jax to come in here and the whole place be a battle zone. It's now or never. _

Once the door had finally stopped swinging, she crawled out from behind the island and crawled to the door she entered originally from and pulled it shut as quietly as she could and locked it, hoping to keep one guy out for now until she can get to Trey.

She grabbed her eggs, pan and knife and made her way over to the stools. She peaked her head up and realized no one had been looking in her direction. Not even Trey. She took in a quiet breath of courage and shot up and started gunning eggs at Alvarez, Mario, and the other guy and as soon as all the eggs connected, she ducked down and crawled to the other side of the swinging door. Trey knew this was about to get ugly, fast, and was just about done with the zip tie but kept his hands behind his back until it was safe to move without blowing the plan someone in the kitchen had.

The men were shocked, and pretty pissed off. "What the hell was that?!" Alvarez shouted, walking towards the swinging door. He took a step through it and everyone heard a loud bang. Sam had smashed the pan off of his head and as he fell she hit him a couple more times. While he was on the ground groaning and slightly unconscious, she stepped over him and ran into the other room, knife in her hand now, and saw Trey.

"Get her!" Mario shouted as Alvarez's man charged at Sam. She remembered her training with Happy.

'_Stab if necessary, go vertical. You stab somebody when you know you're not going to get away from them, but don't go for the heart if you don't intend to kill them. Shoulders, knees, arms, shoulder blades if you're desperate for a spot. The back can paralyze someone. You stab them, and knee them while they're going down and then you run.'_

It was like she was replaying the small speech he gave her in her head as she planned her move to the guy charging at her. He hadn't noticed the knife in her hand as he grabbed her upper arm and pushed her back into the wall. She grunted and watched as he moved his hand to his back pocket. She knew what that meant and in a quick movement she lunged the knife into this man's shoulder blade, about 3 fingers away from his neck. He gasped and moved his hands to the knife and slowly started to fall. She kneed him in the groin and he fell over like a sack of potatoes.

She was breathing heavily as she took a few steps past him, but her anxiety was starting to rise as she just stabbed a man. By now, Trey had been on his feet and he was behind Mario who had taken Sam's anxiety to his advantage as he had his gun pointed at her without her noticing him. When she looked up and gasped, Mario smirked, and felt a tap on his shoulder. Without thinking, he turned around and Trey's knuckle directly collided with Mario's face causing him to fall. His gun slid across the room and Trey climbed on top of him and let him have it. Hit after hit after hit after hit. His knuckle was bloody but Sam couldn't tell whose blood it was, Mario's face was covered in it. It was pretty gory. "Alright, that's enough…" She whispered. This was just an overload for her anxiety. Sam thought she was going to pass out.

"If you ever come near her again I swear to God I'll murder you myself." Trey spat, climbing off of Mario. He was fuming, he wanted to murder him now for all the trouble he's caused. Once they realized that both men in that room were down for the count, Sam and Trey's eyes met. She ran to him on the other side of the room and hugged him tightly and began to cry.

"No c'mon don't cry, it's okay. We're getting out of here right now. Okay?" He pulled away from her and she sniffled and nodded. With Trey leading the way, they walked towards the doorway where Sam had been shoved into the wall but all of a sudden the door swung open and they stopped in the middle of the room.

Both of their eye's had widened at the sight of a gun cocked back and pointed at them. "You're not going anywhere." Alvarez said harshly, blood running down from the top of his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope everyone had a Happy New Year! I do this thing where I write a chapter and right before I go to post it, I change my mind completely on how I want it to be written. -_- It's also 2:30 am and I have to be up in 3 hours for work, so if this seems a bit off let me know, I'm sleepy :p But, here's chapter 6 of Something to Somebody Else

Both of their eye's had widened at the sight of a gun cocked back and pointed at them. "You're not going anywhere." Alvarez said harshly, blood and egg running down from the top of his head.

Sam's anxiety had gone sky high, everything had sunken in as her eyes scanned the room. She had stabbed a man. Samantha Teller, assaulted a human being who was now passed out on the floor. She realized the walls were white, and now had splashes of blood on them where the two men had been hurt. The carpet which once seemed to be blue, had deep stains of red. A hint of cigarette flowed through the air but the smell of egg took over the room. All of these things seem to stand out now more than ever.

_Probably because they'll be the last images I'll see._

Then she remembered.

_Jax. Jax should be here any minute!_

Just as quickly as her hope had risen, it dropped again.

_Unless he can't find the right door…If he goes up towards the right, they won't find us. What if they miss the door that leads to over here? We're dead. We're so dead. _

The sound of Trey's voice broke the silence.

"If you let us go, they probably won't kill you in front of your entire gang."

Alvarez laughed. It wasn't even a regular "ha-ha" either. It was a sick, evil, twisted laugh that shot fear through Sam's veins. And even though Trey would never admit to it in front of someone like Alvarez, the laugh scared him too.

"I should shoot you right now for all the trouble you've caused me, puto." Alvarez spat at Trey.

Trembling, Sam stepped forward. "N-no, please. Don't shoot him. He had nothing to do with this, he's not a Son, he's not a part of what you want to do." Gulping hard, as if she hadn't realized what she said, her eyes scanned from Alvarez to Trey. She watched Trey's face, he was confused and scared and she could see it.

"Well, that's brave. But, you've been a pain in my ass as well. Your little egg and pan stunt has not been forgotten about. Come with me and I'll let him live."

The offer was now on the table and Sam looked back at Trey. '_Find Jax_' she mouthed to him.

Trey shook his head. "Don't go with him. He's not gonna keep his word!"

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she took a step forward when a hand grabbed hers from behind. "I'm not letting you go… I just got you back." Trey whispered into her ear. The grasp of her hand felt safe. It felt like a Rottweiler standing behind her, like nothing was going to harm her. She swore she felt time slow down for a moment as she closed her eyes hoping this was a bad dream.

The sound of a gun going off tore their moment into pieces. Sam's eyes shot open.

_Jax, he's here! That was his gun!_

Gazing around Alvarez, she couldn't seem to find her brother or any of the guys.

_But if it wasn't me who had been shot… _

Alvarez was standing in front of her smirking, so if it wasn't him…

_No…_

Shouting and groaning appeared behind her and the hand that gave her a warm, safe feeling had let go. She turned back to Trey, lying on his back on the carpet bleeding from a wound about 4 finger spaces to the left of his heart. Feeling the newly wet carpet touch her knees as she sat down to him, she searched hurriedly for anything to stop the bleeding. Panicking, she shoved her hands on top of the wound to apply pressure.

"Stay with me! We're going to get you out of here, okay?" Tears had been flowing down her face, but she hadn't realized till she felt one drop onto her hand. He moved his hand on top of hers and gave it a dull squeeze. She wanted to reassure him everything was going to be okay, that he was going to be just fine but her half smile when he touched her hand showed him things weren't going to be okay. Blood was flowing out of his chest like a river. He coughed a couple times and then Trey's eyes had fluttered closed and Sam's eyes had widened with fear.

"Don't you do that to me!" She screamed over and over. Sam was hysterical and covered in blood from touching the wound and sitting in the pool of it that was now on the carpet. It was all happening to fast and she had no idea what to do.

"Please don't die." Sam began to whimper. "Please." She muttered softly, as she lowered her head. She watched his stomach pump up and down slowly, and knew he wasn't gone just yet. When it came to religion she was never sure what to believe in, but if there was a God, he needed to take control of this situation. Now.

Of course Alvarez had a smirk on his face the size of a minivan, this was heaven to him. The sound of someone crying and it not being one of his own people. All the havoc and chaos he has caused was music to his ears. Without Sam realizing, he had walked over to her and was standing right behind her. Bending down, hot gun still in his hand, he pressed the barrel to the left temple of her head.

"He was right you know. I wasn't going to stick to my word. One way or another, he was going to end up like this. Now, let's go." Ripping her away from Trey was like ripping a mom away from her cubs. She was NOT having it. Screaming and kicking, flailing around like a bird. Anything to get out of his grip was worth trying.

"Let me go! I need to help him!"

There was a lot of grunting and thrashing, blood that was all over Sam was now scattered finger prints on Alvarez's Mayan cut and his arms. She managed to knock the gun out of his hands and it landed in the corner of the room.

Having enough of her antics, Alvarez had tossed her over his shoulder. With her being a small little thing, he had less of a problem with her on his shoulder than he did walking with her in his grasp, aside from her banging on his back and screaming in his ear.

"Put me down! Trey! Stop it he needs help!"

Ignoring her plea's and cries, Alvarez walked back through the doorway into the kitchen, managing to smash her head off the doorframe on his way in. Crying out in pain, Sam thrashed harder. Alvarez paused for a second and shifted her weight to get a better grip and then continued to walk.

Thinking fast, Sam had grabbed onto the fridge door as he passed it and held onto it as tight as she could, while screaming at the top of her lungs. He tugged her along and all it did was swing the fridge door wide open. Sam had a death grip on that handle.

Alvarez was growing short tempered with the girl and decided to just drop her and let her dangle onto the fridge door. Hitting the ground with a loud thud to the back of her head, she had stopped screaming but never letting go of the fridge handle. Pain forming in the back of her head felt as if she split it open, but when she moved one of her hands to the back of her skull, there was nothing but a painful, quickly formed bruise. It made her vision a little blurry but she didn't have time to get it back on track.

"You wanna end up like your boyfriend in there?! Huh?!" he shouted in her face, he was standing over at this point. Sinking back to the floor, the cold tiles sent shivers down her spine.

"He's not my boyfriend." Was all she got out before he slapped her.

His hand connected to her right cheek and it moved her a little bit. "You're about to end up like him, bullet in you if you don't cooperate!"

"You're gonna shoot me anyways! You said it yourself, you're not a man of your word. You're not even a man." She spat, curious as to where this courage was coming from. **SMACK!** Back at her cheek. Groaning, she threw her legs in the air and kicked as hard as she could, using her arms to back across the floor. Her leg connected with his groin causing him to fall to his knees in pain. She sent another kick to his jaw and he fell back. Using that to her advantage, she pushed herself off the floor and ran quickly to Trey.

Bending down into his pocket she grabbed his phone, waiting to make sure his stomach was still moving. Standing up when she realized he was still faintly alive, she saw Alvarez getting up.

_I'm not going to leave you, I'm going to get you some help. _

Panicking, she ran past the man she had stabbed and up the flight of stairs that had been in the doorway to the left of the man. She noticed that when he shoved her into the wall minutes ago. It was a flight of about 10 steps and at the top was a heavy metal door. Which of course, led to two flights of stairs like the other side of the building.

Running up the stairs as fast as her bare feet could get her, she dialed Jax's number.

"310-194-4338." She repeated to herself, making sure she had the right number.

Ringing a few times, he answered.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Trey's been shot, it's really bad Jax. Get him out of here and hurry!"

"Where are you?! We're in here but we can't find either of you. We found one of Alvarez's guys, he said you should've been in a certain room but when we went there your shoes were the only thing in there."

"You have to go through the other side of the shipping dock. Walk through the boxes and there's a door on the left side of that whole room. That'll lead you down a hallway and you'll come to a door. That's the kitchen, then the next room over is where I left Trey. I ran up the stairs on that side, Alvarez wasn't too far behind me. Jax, please hurry!" she shouted, panting like an animal as she got up the first flight.

Hanging up, she reached for the door on the middle platform. The slamming of the metal door at the bottom gave her the reality check that Alvarez was close and she needed to move. Giving the door a powerful tug, she was confused as to why it wouldn't budge, until she realized that door was locked. Determined to stay alive, she regained her composure and ran up the second flight of stairs as fast as her little legs and heart would let her.

_Thank you 3 years of track in high school. _

Reaching the top of the flight of stairs, she yanked hard on the door and it opened. As it closed behind her, she turned around to see if she could lock it like the one she tried to get into a flight below was. Pulling the weak chain from one side of the door to the other seemed to calm down her racing heart. Turning forward, confusion took over her body.

_What kind of building was this…?_

This place was set up like a mini apartment. You open the door and you're standing in a little hallway that connects to a living room on the right. A little ways up is a kitchen, and on the left is a stairwell that probably leads to bedrooms. It looked vacant, so bare.

Loud banging and yelling interrupted her thoughts and she realized Alvarez was going to make his way in one way or another. She took off, running up the steps.

_This must be the equivalence of the third floor on the other side. _

At the top was a bathroom, and 2 bedrooms. Trying to play it smart, she ran to each bedroom and locked the door, but didn't lock herself in. Wanting to give Alvarez the impression she could be in any of the locked rooms, she ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Remembering in a movie that the attic was located in the bathroom, she looked up and found the square tile that was in the ceiling, above the toilet.

Putting the seat down, she stepped onto it and pushed the tile in the ceiling upward. Dust flew around and made her nose itch. She reached for Trey's phone and turned on his flashlight as she crawled into the attic and replaced the lid.

The attic was scary. It was cold and even with a flashlight she still felt like she couldn't see much. Hearing a little squeak, she jumped a little as a mouse startled her. Sam placed a hand over her mouth as she tried not to scream. Alvarez shouting up the stairs had taken her focus off of the sketchy attic she was hiding in.

"Where are you, you little bitch?!" he hollered. Jingling the handle of the bedroom on the left, he kicked the door knob a few times till the door opened. Scanning the room quickly, he flipped the bed sheets up and looked under the bed. Then in the closet, but nothing. The rooms were so small that there was nowhere else to hide in there. With a frustrated sigh, he did the same to the next bedroom. Kicking and kicking until the door opened, and repeated the same steps of searching. Again, coming up empty handed.

Smirking, knowing she had to be in the bathroom, he kicked that door knob so hard it opened on the first kick. Proud of his work, he stomped into the bathroom. With a sickening grin on his face he pulled back the shower curtain and that grin sank like the Titanic when he realized she wasn't there. He spun around, confused.

"Where the fuck are you?"

But nothing. Sam, standing above him, smirked at his loud reactions.

_Take that, mother fucker. _

The same mouse ran by her again and caught her off guard as she shifted her body weight causing the old attic flooring to creak. That creak caught Alvarez's attention causing him to look up and realize.

"There's no way…." He said, letting the thought ponder his brain. Smirking again, he shot up into the ceiling, above the shower. The sound of the gun and the hole it put into the attic floor caused Sam to shout.

_Well….I guess he found his gun. _

Alvarez thought he'd get a kick out of this while he could, and shot a few more holes into the ceiling, listening as she ran back and forth avoiding getting shot. "Are you gonna come down from there or are you going to make me shoot you down?"

"Let me help Trey and I'll go with you."

Alvarez rolled his eyes. "You know, for someone who claims he's not your boyfriend, you really do seem to care about him. But fine, come down and I'll let you help him."

She sighed, and put Treys phone into her bra with her phone.

_Ugh this feels so weird, thankfully my shirt doesn't look awkward. It just looks like my boobs are bigger. _

A sarcastic 'awesome' floated through her thoughts. She moved the tile, and slowly slid down until she was standing on the toilet seat. She hopped down and stood in front of Alvarez.

It grew quiet for a few moments and to break their awkward silence, he spoke up again.

"Your friend's dead, by the way. Don't ever trust a man who is not good to his word."

"You son of a –" was all she got out before he slapped her hard enough she stumbled and fell, hitting her head hard off of the sink. All these bashes to the back of her head were starting to get to her. She swore she saw stars for a minute. Pulling her out of her hallucination, Alvarez grabbed her arm roughly and yanked her up to his side.

"You're lucky I wanna drag this out to torture your brother or I would've gotten rid of you a long time ago." He muttered, holding her close to him as he guided her steps. She was feeling a little woozy, something cold running from her skull down her back.

"Let me go." she meant for that to be loud and intimidating but it came out almost as a whisper. Alvarez laughed. "Yeah, right." He kept her close to him like a dog on a short leash.

_This is it, this is the end. For Trey, for me. I'm never going to see Jax or my mom ever again. Or Juice. It's over. _

The pit of her stomach began to turn at the awful thoughts swimming through her brain as she stumbled along with Alvarez. Before she knew it, she was already back on the first flight of stairs. She didn't have any fight left in her, seeing as she was barely conscious with a throbbing pain in her head.

The door swung open and her heart dropped. This was the last place she saw Trey who was oozing out on to the floor right before her eyes and now he's dead. As they passed where it all happened, Sam tried to look over and see if she could see him one last time but being on Alvarez's left, she couldn't see over the man's body.

Tears began to well up back in her eyes, and she sniffled to hide them. That's the last thing she wanted him to see was her crying. That'd let him know he won, that this worked the way he needed it to. That he broke her. Even though that was actually the case, she couldn't let him think that. Being half conscious she STILL wanted to get under his skin. She was a Teller, it was in her blood to make things difficult for an enemy. She'd learned that one from Gemma.

"I kinda feel sorry for you."

"Yeah? Why is that?"

"Cause they're gonna rip you apart for all the damage you've done. I'm normally the one who saves the bad guys from the wrath of the club, but I can't WAIT to be there, watching you scream and cry, bleed out. Begging for them to just end your pathetic life." Her voice low and harsh, eyes barely open. Her body had slumped to the side of him and willingly walked with him, not strong enough to fight him off.

"Is that what you think is going to happen? You think they're just gonna swoop in and make me their bitch by the end of this?"

"No, that's not what I think. It's what I know. You don't fuck with the Teller's. Rule numero uno." She said, sassing him. Growing annoyed, he shoved her into the fridge and wrapped his hand around her throat so tightly that he had lifted her off the ground.

"Let me telling you something, young Teller." He paused, listening to the sound of her choke. He could feel the light tremble in her body, her light kicks that didn't hurt him like they did before. She was weak and he knew it. She put her hand around his and tried to pry his fingers off but couldn't.

"I won't ever be their bitch. Your brother started this war, I'm going to end it. Maybe I'll make him tell you what he took from me and how he did it before I shoot you both. Or maybe, I'll keep you around after I shoot him. A couple of my young prospects find you attractive. It'll be like an early Christmas present for them."

"Let-let me g-go." She choked, she was turning purple. Alvarez held on a little longer and squeezed tighter, enjoying this. When her eyes started to flutter, he let go and she plopped to the ground, coughing her lungs out.

"Do you have anything else to say?" He asked, staring at her. She looked up and just stared at him.

"That's what I thought." He reached down and grabbed her arm tightly and began walking through the hallway. They reached the shipping dock and suddenly reality set in for Sam.

_I'm going to die. _

Passing boxes upon boxes of drugs, she thought about all the good times she had with her family. She thought about the stories her mom would tell her of her father, and all the good he had done. She thought about all the people Jax had beat up for her growing up, how much he had looked out for her over the years. She appreciated it now more than ever. Then she thought about Juice. She thought about their fight, and how she'd never get to apologize in person. It all seemed so stupid now.

Alvarez's rough movement of her weak body pulled her out of her flashbacks as they were hiding behind a box of coke.

"Make a sound and I will personally make whatever experience my boys have in store for you a living nightmare." He threatened. Alvarez listened closely as he heard Jax talking to another Son.

_Jax! _

She wanted to scream so loudly, but she couldn't get her body to make the sound. Not even because she was threatened but because she just didn't have it in her. The sound of a gun being cocked back caught her attention.

"Let her go." The voice said coldly.

_I know that voice. _

"Juice!" She shouted.

_This is it, you've gotta try and get free, give it all you've got. _

"I won't say it again, Alvarez." Juice said, shoving the barrel of his gun to the back of Alvarez's skull.

"I'll snap her neck puto. Don't test me. Get that shit away from my head." His grip on Sam's neck tightened and she could feel it become harder to breathe.

Scared for her life now, she swung her head back as hard as she could, hitting him in the nose causing him to let her go and stumble back. The connection of his hard jaw to her head was the last straw for her poor, bleeding and probably broken skull as she passed out landing face first against the concrete ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I've spent a lot of time thinking of how I wanted to write it, and playing out different things until I found something that I thought was just right for Juice and Sam. I'm having a lot of fun writing this and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. Here's chapter 7 of Something to Somebody Else. :D

Scared for her life now, she swung her head back as hard as she could, hitting him in the nose causing him to let her go and stumble back. The connection of his hard jaw to her head was the last straw for her poor, bleeding and probably broken skull as she passed out landing face first against the concrete ground.

Groaning, she opened her eyes but something didn't seem right. She felt well rested, but her vision was a little blurry as she realized she was moving. Opening her eyes and blinking a few times, she put together that she was in a pickup truck, with Juice. Looking her body over, she realized she was wearing blue jeans and her favorite hoodie, one she actually stole from Juice, which was all black. Wiggling her toes to regain feeling, she noticed she actually had shoes on this time, her black converse. Her head hurt a little but when she touched it, she felt something small and cold where the blood was.

_Must be stitches. _

"Hey beautiful, you're awake." She heard in a soft, sweet voice. Smiling, she looked over.

"What happened?"

Juice reached over and took her hand into his. "Well, you got caught up in a lot of club drama three days ago, with Alvarez and the Mayan's. When you passed out he got away, but we saved you and Trey." Her eyes widened at the mention of her friend, who last time she saw, wasn't doing so good.

Juice, picking up on her facial expression between glances from her and the road, squeezed her hand tighter. "It's okay, he's recovering now. The bullet slightly missed his heart, but he's going to be fine. He's been in and out of consciousness, but he'll be alright. We found him just in time. If you hadn't called Jax and told us about the other side of the building, we wouldn't have made it in time for him." Closing her eyes tightly, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"What about Jax? Does he know about this? Where are we going? Who picked out my outfit? Do we know where Alvarez went?" Her brain spinning like a mouse on a wheel, one question after another.

Juice giggled. "One thing at a time. Jax is back at the clubhouse, with Gemma. He had me take you out of Charming for a little bit. Gemma helped you picked out your outfit, she said you woke up when we got you home and you were a little groggy but you decided what you wanted to wear. Then you fell back asleep and she packed for you. No word on Alvarez just yet but last time I checked we had every MC around trying to locate him. His crew won't talk about where he went, claiming they "don't know." But don't worry, we'll find him. That's a promise."

Sam just sat there, unaware of how to answer. It was so much to take in.

_Where do I even begin…_

"What did the doctors say about my head? I was out for three days?" Going back to the previous conversation, panic took over her face. "Is that even normal?"

"Tara said it was, you've woken up though. Said a few words here and there. You asked for a blanket when you first woke up but all I had was my sweater and once I gave it to you, you rolled back over and fell back asleep. You've got a concussion. She put two staples in your head, you split it open before I found you. It was bleeding pretty well by the time you knocked Alvarez on his ass. Good plan, by the way."

"I panicked, I thought about being with you and by then I was desperate to get away. I hit my head like four times because of that guy."

"Yeah, she said that it'll go away on its own, just give it some time. That's why Jax had me take you out here, to get away from all the club drama. They told me to watch out for you, and to stop letting you smash your skull off of everything in sight." He flashed a smile over at her and she laughed.

"Man, I never thought I'd hear that laugh again. I was so afraid…so afraid I'd lose you forever."

Sam flashbacked to the thoughts of never seeing him again and tears formed in her eyes as she squeezed his hand tightly. "I'm sorry about our fight… I shouldn't have went to that stupid party. I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have acted so bitchy about it, and If I had just listened to you I-" Juice cut her off.

"No, it's okay. You were right. I had never stopped and thought about it from your perspective. You live in a ball of school, work, and coming home. You're not out there being a normal teenager because of who you're related to. I understand that a lot more now than I did a few days ago. You were right about talking to Jax, too. I should've manned up about that a while ago but I was scared. Scared he was going to disapprove and not let me be with you. The thought of losing you….it set everything into motion. Once we got you back I sat down with him. It shouldn't have took you being kidnapped and almost dying for me to have talked to him but it did. Guess you don't know what you have till it's gone. Or in this case, almost gone."

Butterflies flew around in the pit of her stomach. She was so happy to be back with him, and everything finally be in her favor.

"So I'm guessing Jax is okay with this considering he sent us basically on a romantic getaway." She smirked.

"He knew it was bound to happen. I mean c'mon, look at me. I'm one fine lookin' dude." He laughed and Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you're handsome."

"You don't have to tell me twice. But I guess we aren't as secretive with our flirting as we thought we were. The whole crew knew." Juice laughed. "They were all really supportive."

"I'm so happy about this, so happy to be with you now." Her eyes flashed from him to the road. "So tell me, what's on our agenda for these few days?"

"You're just gonna have to wait and see."

"Fine, fine." She said, rolling her eyes.

_I'm literally ecstatic. This is all I've wanted for a long time. To just be with Juice and it not be a secret._

"This is gonna sound like 8th grade but do you wanna play iSpy?" she questioned, loving to keep occupied on long car rides.

"Yes! I haven't played that in forever. Can I go first?!" he shouted, clearly way to excited. Sam laughed and nodded. "Okay…Uhm… I spy, with my little eye, something blue."

Sam looked around, not finding any blue cars on the road with them. Confusion took over her face. "Blue…?" she mumbled quietly to herself. Looking around in the car, she noticed her nail polish was blue.

"My nails, dur." Juice nodded.

"Your turn."

"Okay. I spy, with my little eye, something purple." She sat back with a grin, knowing this was a tough one.

Juice glanced around, left to right.

"The pillow case that little boy is sleeping on two cars to the left."

Her mouth opened in surprise. "But that was a tough one, it's hard to see from here!"

"I'm a beast at iSpy, what can I say?" he smirked. Sam rolled her eyes again. They went round for round for an hour, casually floating off topic here and there during every few turns.

"Your turn." Sam said, going back to their game.

"Okay. Hrm…. I spy, with my little eye, something…..beautiful." He paused and glanced over at her, meeting her eyes. Sam, still holding his hand, gave it a small squeeze. Turning back to the open road, she thought about how crazy the last few days had been.

"And I spy something absolutely perfect." She wanted to just lay her head on his chest like she use to in on the couch of the shop. Curl up and watch some Netflix like before.

_Just a couple days ago I was horrified I'd never be able to hold his hand ever again. This was insane. _

One thought pulled her right out of the butterfly feeling as she bit her lip and turned to Juice.

"Can I ask you something?" she said, almost a whisper.

"Sure. What's up?"

"When Alvarez had me…he told me Jax started this. That he was going to hurt me in front of Jax basically as payback. But he didn't tell me what Jax did…."

"Sam I can't talk about-"

"Please." Sounding desperate for an answer.

_Could my brother have done something THAT awful?_

Juice shook his head and hoped she'd leave it alone.

"Juice, he abducted me for Christ sake. He planned that entire night. The party, the drugs, everything. If Trey hadn't been smart enough to trace the phone, God only knows where I'd be right now. He was going to let his crew do whatever floated across their minds to me, okay?" Her voice was louder than it was a minute ago, her face a light shade of red.

He sighed. "Look, I feel horrible about you being a part of this. I really honestly do. But I can't talk about club business with you unless it's been cleared with your brother. You should know that by now. You've lived it your entire life. Families and old ladies stay out of the club drama. Everyone gets left in the dark. It's for their-"

"For their safety. Yeah, clearly. Until they're brought into it unwillingly. How bad could it be?" she muttered. Folding her arms over her chest, she sat back. She was livid.

Juice gave her a look that didn't say much, aside from 'you don't know wanna know.'

"I'm sorry Sam, I really, really am. But I can't. Jax would cut me in half if I told you. He literally told me not to speak on it that he'd talk to you about it when we came home. Please don't let this ruin our time here."

"I'm trying…but you have to understand that I deserve a right to know. This club put me into danger and no one wants to tell me why. No one wants to tell me what the hell he did. So I'm back at the drawing board here. What, did he kill Alvarez's girlfriend? Blow up the Mayan clubhouse? I doubt Jax kidnapped someone of Alvarez's and drugged them. I doubt he shot and nearly killed one his friends. Forgive me for being angry here, but you do have to see where I'm coming from."

She felt bad, but at the same time she was pissed.

_I am so tired of being left in the dark._

"I get it, Sam. I do. But you know just as well as I do that there's rules about what you're allowed to know. Club rules."

"Yeah well fuck the club rules. How about them apples." She spat back, turning her back to him and staring out the window.

It was silent the rest of the way. No radio, no iSpy, nothing.

_Some 'getaway.'_

A couple hours had gone by, and around 5:30 they arrived at a beautiful cabin house. It was huge and made out of what looked like logs of a dark color, a mix between black and grey. Having a wrap-around porch, Sam noticed the white rocking chairs all around with little glass tables in between.

_This looks like what you'd see in a magazine or on Tumblr… oh my goodness._

She was in awe. This place was breathe taking. Stepping out of the truck, all she could do was just stare at it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Juice said in a soft voice. She knew what that voice meant. It was his peace offering voice. He definitely didn't want to fight with her. Not here, not now.

"Yeah…" She whispered, still taking in the scenery. It was just so beautiful she couldn't grasp it. It didn't seem real.

Juice walked to the trunk and carried two suitcases to the front door. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Sam still standing at the car door. "You coming?" he shouted. She nodded and closed the door, heading his way.

Inside was even better. The hard wood floors shined brightly as he turned the light on. There was a couch in front of the windows and one that mirrored it directly across from the windows. Glass coffee table in between the couches, and a T.V. hung up on the wall above a real fireplace. A chandelier hung from the middle of the room, sparkling so brightly. Sam was falling in love with the house more and more as she stood in the doorway.

"You alright? You haven't blinked." Juice laughed as he walked down the stairs into the living room where she was.

Blinking quickly, she nodded. "It's just…whoa…" she said, looking around and taking every beautiful detail in.

"I knew you'd like it." He smiled.

Sam lowered her gaze from the chandelier to Juice. Walking towards him she put her hands around his body and pulled him into a kiss. "I love it." She whispered.

"I love you." He said sweetly, kissing her passionately. "We haven't even gotten to the fun stuff yet!" shouting like a little kid, he pulled away from her and walked towards the back of the house. He brought her to glass sliding doors that revealed the beach view.

"Let's hit the beach!"

"But…I'm not wearing a bathing suit…" she said, saddened as she looked down and realized she wasn't prepared for this.

Juice shook his head with a smirk. "Gemma packed you a suitcase. I brought it upstairs while you were drooling over the view of the house. She hooked you up and said she packed everything you would need. Go get ready!" he was so excited to hit the beautiful beach that he literally shewed her away up the stairs.

Laughing, she walked up the stairs. She thought about the last time she was in a hurry upstairs. Which was running away from Alvarez.

_Am I ever going to be able to shake this nauseating feeling from what happened? Jeez. _

Upstairs was just as beautiful. At the top of the stairs was a small, short hallway, with a bathroom on her left. Directly across from the bathroom was a long hallway with two bedrooms on the right, two on the left, and one at the end of the hallway.

Sam found her suitcase in the first bedroom on the left. Walking in, she saw a huge bed with all white sheets, blankets, and pillows and a flat screen T.V. sitting on the wall. It had two closets, and a desk/dresser with a chair.

_This room is twice the size of mine, holy crap. _

Opening her suitcase, she found her bikini which had a plain purple top and plain black bottoms. It was simple yet her favorite of all swimwear, which of course Gemma knew. Everything Sam wears was in that suitcase from favorite shirt to favorite underwear.

_How did my mom manage to pack my entire closet in ONE suitcase?! _

Her necessities were in the side pocket. Deodorant, razors, hair brush, hair elastics, toothbrush, toothpaste, flip flops, soap, shampoo and conditioner, her phone and her phone charger.

_My phone…?_

The last time she had saw her phone, she had both hers and Trey's hiding in her bra, as she was trying to save them. Rubbing her thumb over the screen, she hit the home button and unlocked her phone. Opening her messages, she opened a conversation with Trey deciding to send him a text.

"Hi…I know you probably hate me for everything that went down with my brother and the Son's and Alvarez, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm so sorry you got put in the middle of this and got shot. I heard it was a close call with you and the bullet. I'm so sorry. I hope you're okay."

Sighing, she put her phone on top of her suitcase, and grabbed her bathing suit and walked to the bathroom and changed. She walked out in her bikini with a towel in one arm, and her clothes in a ball in her arm. She tossed them next to her suitcase and slid on her flip flops and went downstairs.

Juice had been ready to go when she found him standing in the kitchen pouring some soda.

"You look good." He said, biting his lip. Sam smiled. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself. Ready for the beach?!"

"YES!" Juice exclaimed.

He set the drink down on the counter and took her hand. Walking to the back of the kitchen, they walked through the glass sliding door and ended up on the wrap-around porch. There was a set of stairs, just like the front of the house that led off the property. But instead of leading them to the truck, it took them to the beach.

The sand in her toes made her smile. Even though she wasn't a beach freak and didn't really like to go often, she was happy she was here with Juice. Anywhere with him made her feel safe.

The beach was beautiful. It was just them, and the water was a baby blue color that splashed off the rocks and shore. Not a piece of trash in sight, it was like it was a brand new beach. Running into the water, Juice dove in and reappeared in seconds.

"Is it cold?!" She shouted, standing right before the shoreline, waves crashing loudly at her feet.

"It's not that bad, just go for it!"

Biting her lip nervously, she charged into the water like he did, avoiding getting her staples wet.

"IT'S COLD!" She shouted, jumping around next to him.

Juice laughed. "It is not! Don't be a baby."

"I'm no baby." Sam splashed him. His face covered in surprise. "Oh it's like that? Alright, we'll play that game." Smirking, he splashed her back and for a few minutes, acting like children, they splashed one another back and forth.

"Okay, okay! I give up!" he shouted, throwing his hands up.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Giggling, Sam plopped down in the water so that she was sitting on her but, but also chest deep in water. Juice took a seat beside her.

"This is the most relaxing thing I've done in about a month." Closing her eyes, she placed her hands in the sand beneath her, leaned back and soaked up the sun.

"I use to do trips like this all the time with my family when I was younger. My parents loved taking me and my sister to the beach. We use to do this. Had a secret beach that not many people knew about and everything."

"Why did you guys stop?"

Juice paused for a few moments, leaving Sam wondering if she said the wrong thing.

"My dad left my mom and we all sort of fell apart. My mom lost her job, started getting into drugs. My sister, Melinda, seemed to just want to get away from the family and better herself. She did the right thing after they split up and got herself into college in Illinois. I was different. I couldn't focus on anything, I was just so angry. I started stealing, selling weed and hanging with the wrong dudes. Trouble seemed to follow me home all the time. My mom didn't have it in her to change when Melinda left. Always blamed me for stupid things when she'd get fucked up. So I left, traveled for a while to get as far away as possible. Then I ended up in Charming and I met your brother. " He paused for a minute, starring at the water.

"I was getting my ass beat, pretty bad. Bunch of pussies jumped me because I beat up their friend. He was drunk in a bar and he hit me first and lost. Anyway, I was on the ground and my face was all bloody, I was floating in and out of consciousness and 4 of them were all over the place. Then all of a sudden I heard someone say 'excuse me.' In the politest way ever. I thought it was God." Juice looked over and smirked as she laughed.

"I'm serious! I thought God had come down from Heaven and was going to politely let me die in peace. But when they stopped and looked over at the guy talking, a couple others came out behind him and started beating up the dudes messing with me. Chibs and Opie. They handled the guys, and scared them off. Your brother walked over to me, stuck out his hand, and asked me who I was. Told him my name was Juan, explained that I was new here and he took me in. Gave me the nickname Juice. Made me work for it, but eventually gave me a cut. One of the best things that's ever happened to me was meeting your brother and becoming a Son. You know, I've never told anyone that story."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well I'm glad I was the first to hear it." Sam reached over in the sand and took his hand. "What happened to your family though? Like your parents and your sister?"

Juice sighed.

"I haven't heard from my dad since the night he left." He paused and looked down. Sam gave his hand a slight squeeze, letting him know it was okay and he looked up at her and continued. "Heard my sister became a doctor and got married. I don't have a number for her and I tried looking her up but that didn't work. She doesn't want to be found. My mom….that's another story.

I got a phone call one night a few months after moving out here from the police in Queens. Said my mom got caught stealing from the corner store, all screwed up on drugs and that I was the only one they could get in touch with. I had to make some calls and begged my aunt to take her in and I'd help get her clean. I sent money for a year, every month, never missing a payment. She was clean three months and then I got another call. My aunt this time. Saying my mom was messing around with this dude she met after rehab, and he sucked her back into it. She ended up overdosing in a local park and died on a bench. They never found the guy she was hanging around."

Sam gasped. "Oh my God….Juice I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked-"

"No no, it's okay. It feels good to have someone to actually talk about it with. I mean don't get me wrong the boys are literally a family to me, but it felt good to talk about it. Get it off my chest." He pulled her in tightly as the sun began to set.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"It isn't the only beautiful thing."

"You're too kind. My mind says 'say thank you and smile.' My heart says 'kiss him until you can't breathe.'"

"Oh wait, you thought I was talking about you? I was talking about myself, I mean c'mon. Check me out. I'm gorgeous." He smirked and she rolled her eyes laughing.

"Kidding, kidding." He kissed her cheek.

The sun set and they crawled out of the water, wrapped up in towels and walked back to the house hand in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there! I started my spring semester this week….and I hate it. So very much. I wish there was just a map to finding a career and once you found the X on the map you'd magically be rich and doing what you love…..yeah I'm a little weird. Whatever. Also, I'm still trying to figure out how to reply to reviews but I promise I'm not ignoring anyone! There isn't a 'how to fanfiction' button so I'm still trying to figure everything out. You guys are so great, and I truly appreciate the reviews. Hope you enjoy chapter 8 of Something to Somebody Else!

The sun set and they crawled out of the water, wrapped up in towels and walked back to the house hand in hand.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower." She said, giving her body a quick pat down with the towel one last time before stepping inside of the house.

"Up or down?" He asked.

"…I'm gonna say up because I don't know how to shower down." Sam was beyond confused and her facial expression showed that.

Juice laughed. "I meant upstairs or downstairs. But now I'm thinking you didn't know there was two bathrooms."

"Nope…definitely didn't know there was two bathrooms. But I'll go upstairs and pretend I knew about that." She laughed and went upstairs. Going into her bedroom, she sat down next to her suitcase and began rummaging through it for pajamas. Grabbing underwear and a bra, a ninja turtles t-shirt and a tank top, she stood up and walked to the bathroom. Putting her clothes on the bathroom floor, she reached over and turned the hot water on and walked back to her room. Glimpsing at her phone, she paused and then reached for it. Sighing as she realized Trey hadn't answered.

Sam put her phone back down and grabbed shampoo, conditioner and soap and then walked into the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, she got undressed and climbed into the shower.

_I seriously can't even believe I'm here, with Juice and that we can be together. Am I dreaming? Jax really approved of this… I can't wait to talk to him when I get home. Him and my mom….God I missed them. But why do I have this weird, small feeling like something isn't right…? I had woken up with the same feeling earlier, and it's just not going away… hrm._

She let her thoughts ponder her brain as she began to scrub her body clean and put shampoo in her hair.

_Then there's the Trey situation. Is he actually going to be okay? Will he want to talk to me after all this? Will he still want to be my friend even though I'm with Juice?_

Every single thought scared her. She obviously didn't want to lose Trey, in either situation. Whether it be he dies from the wounds, or doesn't want to talk to her because of Juice. Rinsing off her body and washing out the shampoo, she applied conditioner.

_Wait a second. Juice never mentioned finding Mario. He was definitely still there when I had been chased upstairs in the warehouse. If the boys found Trey they should've found Mario….right? They knew that he was there, so what happened? Something really isn't right. _

Scrubbing out the conditioner, she turned the water off and reached for a towel. Putting her hair up in a towel first, she then grabbed one to dry her body off with. She slid into her pajamas and grabbed her bathing suit and put it in the pile of dirty laundry she had going on the floor. Sam checked her phone one last time, but of course, no text from Trey. She slid on some socks and went downstairs.

Stopping at the bottom step, she paused in surprise. The lights had been dimmed, the shades in the window had been pulled down, and candles were lit all over the place. On the windowsills, the fireplace, the table. Stepping off the stairs, she walked to the kitchen and found Juice near the stove.

"Juice what is this?" She asked cheerily. A smile had been stuck on her face from ear to ear.

"Well, I figured everyone thinks that a woman is supposed to cook and clean and I figured I'd show you what I can do." He smirked.

She walked over to the stove and peeked at what was going on in the pots.

"DID YOU MAKE MY FAVORITE MEAL IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD?!" she shouted.

"Haha yeah, Gemma gave me a few tips. Said you were a sucker for chicken broccoli and ziti. I use to cook for myself when I was younger so I have some experience in the kitchen."

She didn't know what to say. Instead, she walked up to him and kissed him sweetly and wrapped her arms around his body. "This is more than I ever expected for a getaway. It's perfect, thank you so much."

"Anything for a beautiful little lady. Dinner will be done in a few minutes. I already set the table so you can just take a seat."

She nodded and walked over to the table and parked her butt on the chair. A couple minutes later, Juice walked over and placed the pot full of their meal on the table.

"Dig in!"

Sam grabbed a couple spoonfuls and began to eat, taking a few sips of the water bottle that was at her table placement.

"Juice, this is amazing! I can't believe you did this. All of this….just for me." Her face turning slightly pink.

"This is a big step in the right direction for us. We're safe, and we're together. That's all that matters. We can be together without any worries from anyone because we've got each other this time."

'_We've got each other this time.' God that makes my heart skip a beat._

"What'd you do when you found out I was gone?"

Juice paused for a second. It was like he was quickly reliving the panic. Never lifting his eyes off his plate as he pushed food around with his fork, he began to speak. "I didn't know till the next morning. I was still asleep when Jax came back to the clubhouse. I woke up and everyone was trying to understand what happened. Gemma said your car was there and she went to wake you up and basically broke down your door only to realize you weren't there. She called Jax and the moment she said you weren't there, he knew. Knew you went behind his back to that party. I checked my phone and saw your voicemail."

Sam turned an awkward shade of red, remembering the voicemail and the kiss. Juice continued.

"When I heard what you said about the fight, and I put together that something happened to you, my stomach turned. I thought I was going to throw up all over the place. The thought of losing you scared the living hell out of me. Then Trey walked through the door….and I probably could've handled that better." He paused again and looked up at her.

"Trey mentioned you weren't very pleased with him when he found me in the warehouse." She said, taking a bite of her dinner.

"To say I wasn't very pleased with him would be an understatement. I punched him in the face and threw him into a wall and almost choked him out. I thought about him kissing you and how you were magically gone and I lost it. I didn't know what else to do. We got pulled apart and he explained everything. The party, the drugs, Mario. Did he tell you what happened and how you guys got split up?"

Sam thought for a few seconds and shook her head. "No…he told me about the roofie, but that was it."

"He said you came back inside, I'm guessing right after calling me, and you said you weren't feeling good and asked to leave. Then he brought you upstairs for his sweater, and you-"

"I sat on the bed, and I got really tired. Then Mario came in. He hit Trey and he told me not to yell…" Her eyes wide, starring at the table as she remembered the last memory of the party. "It just came to me. What'd he do to him? If he was with me how'd he get back to you guys?"

"Mario kicked his ass. And trust me, we all gave him shit for it the entire time he was with us. He said he woke up in his car in front of his house but just like you, only remembered Mario coming in to the bedroom. After he filled us in on what happened, he remembered the address of the party. I didn't want him to go with us. Didn't even want him breathing, but Jax thought it was a good idea…also thought it was a good idea to make me take the drive to the address with Trey in my car."

Sam's eyes widened. "And you didn't kill him?! I'm impressed." She joked.

_I feel like that's all I can do about it at this point, is make small jokes and hope I'll be able to laugh at them one day. _

"I wanted to. I asked him why he brought you there and he said he liked you and wanted you to go out and enjoy yourself for a night. Said you had a good time too. That's when it hit me, how wrong I was about the fight. I never put myself in your shoes. Being born into the Teller life without asking for any of this crazy club shit. I was angrier that he got to dance with you and I didn't." He smirked.

"Well there's still time to change that." She flashed a smile.

He giggled. "You're an amateur. I'm the king of moves. Anyway, Jax and Rat met us at the house where the party was. When we went in, there were two Mayan's in there, and Jax and Trey ran upstairs to the last place Trey saw you and you weren't there. It felt like I was on a roller coaster ride. One minute I'm thinking 'God she's gonna be right there and we're gonna take her home and it'll all be over.' Next thing I know, it's all going downhill again when you weren't up there. We ended up taking the Mayan's but they wouldn't talk. Tortured them and everything. Then Trey thought of tracing your phone. Found you an hour away, and we came up with a plan. He was going to go in and get you out and bring you as far away from them as possible, and then we were going to go in and get Alvarez, end it all right there.

Then you called Jax about the drugs and about how they had Trey. You were so brave to go back for him."

Sam sighed. "I was horrified, Juice. I didn't know what to do. I woke up to Trey, and had a hickey. He asked me if Mario had…had raped me."

She could see Juice's body tense up in anger.

"I'm positive he didn't. Nothing hurt and when he told Trey he gave me the hickey, he basically said that was all he did because I was asleep and "it's better when they're screaming for you to stop." It gave me goose bumps. He had a gun, and made Trey go with him. That's when I called Jax. I knew if you guys charged in there, someone was going to die. So I asked for 20 minutes.

I snuck into their kitchen and literally winged it. I got eggs and a pan and a knife, and threw the eggs to draw the attention in the other room away from Trey and when Alvarez came to see where the eggs came from, I hit him with the pan a couple times till he wasn't getting back up. Then I got Trey, and Alvarez's goon was coming at me. And…And I took the knife…and I thought of Happy's training with me."

Juice watched as she starred down at the table again, her face pale. Reaching over, he took her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "It's okay."

"I…I stabbed him. He was going to hurt me I had to!" Her eyes going from the table to Juice, almost as if they were begging for approval of her actions.

"Hey, calm down. It's okay, I know you had to. You did the right thing." Juice watched as she sniffed back the tears forming in her eyes.

"Once he went down, Mario got up. He pointed the gun at me and Trey was behind him and he started wailing on him. It was scary, just over and over again. There was blood on his hands and everything. I got him to get off and I just cried. Then Alvarez came back. He had a gun too. Everyone had a gun but us. He told me if I went with him, he wouldn't shoot Trey. I was going to just go, so no one got hurt. But he shot Trey anyways and I tried to keep pressure on the hole in his chest but I was so scared when he closed his eyes." No matter how hard she tried at this point, she couldn't hold back the tears.

"I was covered in his blood. It was everywhere. Alvarez tossed me over his shoulder once he realized I was incapable of walking with him at gun point because he shot my friend. I was a mess, crying, screaming, and yelling. I started kicking at one point. I grabbed the fridge door to keep myself from being abducted again and he dropped me on my head and I kicked him. While he was down, I ran and got Trey's phone and ran up the stairs and calling Jax in the process to tell him about Trey being shot. Turns out there's a mini apartment up there. I ended up going into the apartment and hiding in the attic. Alvarez made his way up the stairs behind me and once he figured out I was in the attic, he made me come down before he shot the entire ceiling down.

I remember hitting my head off of the sink. But after that all I can remember is walking back down where Trey was and not being able to see him. My brain was so scattered. I thought it was over. I wasn't going to see my mom or Jax again, Trey was going to die and I'd never be able to be with you again. Then I heard 'let her go.'"

Her eyes panned from the table to Juice.

"Voice of a hero." He added.

She chuckled. "Yes, my hero. God only knows what would've happened if you hadn't spotted me."

"Well, we heard you coming down the stairs. We were in the process of moving Trey out into one of the cars to get him to a hospital and we heard the footsteps of you guys on your way down. We knew the only exit was through the shipping dock so we all split up and you two just walked right by me. I jumped on the opportunity and then you just broke your skull off of his face." He laughed.

"I PANICKED!"

"It's okay! We're going to have to give you a helmet though. Can't be trusted not to give yourself a concussion." Juice was laughing hard by now. Sam had rolled her eyes with a smirk. She wasn't mad at his jokes, but amused that he was getting a kick out of it.

Then it came back to her.

_Do I ask about Mario now? Do I tell him about this feeling like something's wrong? I don't want to ruin this dinner. Maybe I shouldn't. Maybe I'll just wait until we're heading back home to deal with all of this. Who knows, maybe Mario got away and won't come back. If he does, he's in for an ass whoopin' from hell. Trey would be the least of his worries if he wanted revenge for this. Jax would seriously do a number on him and if he decided for some odd reason not to kill him, Juice would._

"Hello?" Juice questioned.

His voice snapping her out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" She glanced up at him.

"I asked if you were still hungry… you were rolling your ziti all over the plate so I wasn't sure if you were done." He was confused and knew something was up.

"Oh, uhm. No, I'm done. This was delicious, thank you baby." She said, kissing his cheek and getting up from the table. She walked over to the sink and placed her plate in. Turning the hot water on, she picked up a sponge and grabbed the dish detergent and began cleaning her plate and silverware. Juice followed her over to the sink, plate and fork in his hand.

"What's going on?" he asked, placing his plate and fork on the counter. Sam reached over and placed her stuff on a kitchen towel and grabbed his stuff and began washing.

"Nothing, just spaced out for a minute that's all."

Juice sighed to himself and when she was done washing the dishes, he shut the water off and spun her around to face him.

"You've never been a good liar."

She looked past him and then to her side. "Look it's nothing I just got caught up in my thoughts. I promise it's no big deal." She broke from his grip and turned back to the clean wet dishes and began drying them.

"Sam." Juice said sternly. He was trying not to get angry, but he was worried.

"Juice please, its fine."

He took a deep breathe. "Okay." Walking towards the living room, he plopped down on the couch. When she was done, she walked out to where he was and paused in the doorway. He turned to her, and patted the couch cushion next to him with a smile, inviting her to join him.

_He's not gonna fight me on this? That's really weird…Juice doesn't ever let things slide like that. He usually drags them out until we're either talking about it or screaming about it. What is going on today?_

After blowing out all the candles, she walked over and took the seat next to him. She realized he had set up his PlayStation and connected it to the T.V. for Netflix. The next few hours were calm. They watched episodes of Friends, Burn Notice and Law and Order. She made him put on a movie as they curled up together under blankets on the couch. Yawning, Juice snuggled up behind her and rested his head on her shoulder and they fell asleep. 

Sam opened her eyes to see the T.V. screen still on, but black.

_We must've fell asleep with Netflix on. Stupid Netflix logs us off sometimes. _

She wasn't a fan of the dark, so she turned Netflix back on and went to the bathroom to pee. Coming out, she walked back to the couch and tried to squeeze back in without making any sudden movements that'd wake Juice up. He had grunted, but stayed asleep as she curled back up against his body. Using the controller she went back to Friends.

_Something funny and not scary because its 4am and dark. _

Halfway through the episode, she had started to drift in and out of consciousness until she heard a thump coming from upstairs. She jolted up, alert and scared. Her body movements caused Juice to wake up slightly.

"Baby…you okay?" He asked, not even opening his eyes.

_God his tired voice is so attractive. _

"I heard something upstairs." She whispered.

He opened his eyes slightly and sighed. "It's nothing, just go back to sleep. We had a long day, you're just hearing stuff." He said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back to him.

Taking a deep breathe, she agreed and laid back down. A few minutes later, there's another thump from upstairs. This one's louder, causing them both to open their eyes.

"You hear that?" She asked. Juice nodded. "Do you think its…"

"It better fuckin' not be." His voice so grim and rough, sending shivers down her spine.

"What do we do?"

Juice paused for a moment. "Well, my gun's upstairs."

"You brought your gun on our getaway?" she asked, seeming annoyed yet afraid at the same time.

"You can read me the riot act after we figure out what the hell is going on. We probably should let them think we're still asleep. Keeps us from getting tied up or worse."

She gulped at the thought of 'worse.'

"They possibly heard the toilet flush when I got up to pee about 20 minutes ago. You think they know?"

Juice shook his head. "No. They made noise and we haven't gone upstairs to check it out. They could've been testing the waters and seeing if we were awake. Average people go and check things out. Everyone in scary movies goes into the dark to see what was making noise. None of them survive. We gotta let them come to us, and be prepared when they come down. My knife is on the counter, it was weighing down my pocket while I cooked. If we can just get over there and get to it we can defend ourselves. The car keys are on the table. If something happens I want you to-"

"Don't say it."

"I'm serious Sam, you need to-"

"Listen I know where this is going but I'm not leaving you. Didn't leave Trey, I'm not leaving you. Now would you get up so we can live to see our second day in paradise please?" She stood up softly, trying not to make a sound. He did the same, stuffing the pillows from the other couch under their blanket, making it look like they were still there. The next episode of Friends started playing and he hoped it'd let the intruder think they were still asleep.

They made their way over to the kitchen counter in almost dark lighting and Juice felt around for his knife. "It's gone… I left it right there. I remember putting it down and walking away but it's not there."

"Which means they've been down here. Juice they could've walked through the front door for Christ sake." Even though they were whispering, he could hear the panic in her voice.

"Find the keys." He muttered. She knew what that meant. 'Find the keys' was the equivalence of 'we're probably gonna die so let's make a run for it.'

Frantically searching the table, Juice reached the keys first. "I've got em. Let's go." He took a step towards the front door and Sam reached for his arm.

"No, back door. They might hear that big door open but not the sliding ones. Back door." He nodded and they slid the doors open and closed them carefully and quietly. They walked around the wraparound porch and as soon as they got to the front of the house, they came face to face with Alvarez, Mario, and two guys appeared through in the front doorway, stepping onto the porch. They each had a gun, all different from one another.

"Hey, sweetheart." Mario said, smirking.

"No…no you can't be here." She was shaking.

"What do you even want Alvarez?" Juice asked angrily. He knew as well as she did, they were screwed. They had taken his knife which meant they either took his gun or knew where that was. Probably moved it and hid it on him for their personal gain.

"Let's go back inside and discuss it, shall we?" he laughed.

"No. I'm not going inside and I'm not going with you." She belted out without thinking. Her eyes widened at the words flowing out of her mouth but she stood her ground.

"I think you'll want to reconsider." Alvarez said, as Mario cocked his gun back and pointed it directly at Juice's chest. Juice didn't even blink. He stood there, chest puffed out, face full of rage. Not a single emotion of fear.

"Don't." She stepped forward and Juice yanked her back forcefully. Not obviously meaning to hurt her, but not letting her do anything stupid like give herself up. They hadn't even TRIED to get away yet. It wasn't over. Not yet, at least.

"We're not going inside. There's no witnesses inside. If you shoot me out here, someone will hear it." Juice said, knowing there was houses in the distance. Not next door neighbors, but neighbors down the road. "A gun shot or two out here will echo, and someone will hear it and they'll get the cops down here as soon as possible. Then what? You gonna leave the crime scene and think no one will see you?" he chuckled.

It was like he called Alvarez's bluff, because Mario looked at Alvarez and his facial expression basically said 'shit…what now?'

"I don't think you know what you're talking about. I'll do whatever I want, wherever I want." Alvarez said, and without a second thought, he pulled the trigger to his own gun, and put a bullet directly through Juice's chest.

Juice's grip on Sam had disappeared, the same way it did with Trey's. A loud thump hit the porch and Juice began gasping for air. Sam started screaming and crying. She sat down next to him and pulled him into her lap, blood flowing all over her and the porch. She was incoherent, like as if she was trying to yell at Alvarez but talk to Juice.

"I love you, I love you so much please don't go." She repeated over and over. Juice's body just stopped, eyes still open. She felt heart break, physically.

It felt like her whole world had come crashing down around her. It started getting harder to breathe, she was taking bigger and faster breaths but the air still wasn't flowing through her lungs. Then everything went black.

Monitors started beeping and it caught Jax's attention. He stood shakily from the chair he had been sitting in. Running into the halls of St. Thomas hospital screaming "TARA! SOMEBODY, HELP!" He had sparked the eye of a lot of people. The Sons who had been out in the hall, Gemma, who was on her way back with a coffee from the cafeteria. Tara and other doctors.

Tara came running. "What?!" she shouted a few feet away from her. All Jax could do was point to his sisters room. "She-she's-"was all could say.

Tara stepped in, hearing the monitors freaking out and seeing Sam's body twitch and shake. She shouted for other doctors who were only a few feet away. They shuffled into the room quickly and surrounded the youngest Teller's bed.

"Jax you've gotta step out for a minute." Tara said, trying to push a panicked Jax who was now yelling and shouting for his sister, through the doorway into the hall.

Authors note; (kinda?) So did anyone think she was dreaming? I wanted to do that so badly but I wasn't sure if I could have pulled it off. =x Anyways, hope you enjoyed chapter 8! I've got a few tricks up my sleeve for Something to Somebody Else :D


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry I suck and haven't updated in a while D: I've had such a crazy couple of weeks it's not even funny -.- But hopefully this chapter makes up for it, I made it long to make up for my awful posting schedule. I put a lot of thought into this chapter and I had a lot of fun writing it. Enjoy chapter 9 of Something to Somebody Else!

"Jax you've gotta step out for a minute." Tara said, trying to push a panicked Jax who was now yelling and shouting for his sister, through the doorway into the hall.

"No! I'm not leaving her!" Jax shouted, quickly over powering Tara.

"Jackson!" Gemma shouted, yanking her son back with the help of Rat and Happy. "Jax you've gotta let them do their job." She whispered, watching her son's face change different emotions, going from panicked, to raged, and then back to panic. Jax never ever panicked unless it was something that was hitting close to home. He regained his composure and took a seat a little ways down the hall.

_God, I wish I knew what to do. I wish dad was here. _

Spacing out, he thought about the time Sam asked him about their dad. It was like his brain had record the moment itself and replayed it for him. They were sitting at the kitchen table after school one day. Jax was 14 and Sam was 8. Gemma would be at the clubhouse with Clay doing club work and she'd have Jax pick up Sam from school and babysit until she could get home and make dinner.

He had been helping her build her 100 piece Barbie puzzle. They made the puzzle a dozen times before but it was something that kept her occupied and kept him out of trouble. He had been working on Barbie, and looked over at his pouting sister who couldn't seem to make a match with any of the pieces.

"If you work on the boarder of the puzzle, you know, the pieces that have a solid back and can only connect on the outside, you'll be able to build your puzzle." He said, picking up a few pieces that belonged to the frame of their picture and connected them for her. He watched her frown turn upside down as she reached into the pile of pieces and began digging for boarder pieces.

Once he finished Barbie, he began working on her car. It was a pink convertible, typical girly puzzle. Out of nowhere, Sam spoke up. "Jaxy, can I ask you something?"

"Anything kid. What's up?"

She paused for a few moments, leaving them in silence but never making eye contact with one another.

"What was dad like?" her voice soft and calm, eyes never lifting from the puzzle. Jax glanced over at her, then back to his puzzle pieces. He was sort of shocked she had asked that, figuring she was going to ask how to spell something or why the sky was blue.

"Well…What do you mean?"

"Ya know, was he cool? What'd his voice sound like? What'd he like to eat for dinner? I feel like I don't know anything about him. Clay seems like he wants to be my new dad…but I don't want that." Her voice almost a mumble, eyes still not leaving the puzzle.

"No, Clay doesn't wanna be your new dad. He wants to be like a second dad. No one can replace our dad. I promise. Dad was… something else. He had brown hair that you could put in a ponytail, just like yours. That's where your brown hair comes from. He had a voice that always calmed you down, it was soft and mellow. Even when things were bad, his voice seemed to be peaceful.

He loved coming home to steak tips, always up for a good steak. He use to come home covered in grease and he'd immediately run over to your crib and pick you up and mom would be so mad because it'd get all over your outfits. You would giggle every time he picked you up and spun you around and you'd laugh and giggle. When the radio was on he'd plop you on his shoulders and dance around the room, and it never failed to put a smile on your face." He paused, watching his sister's movement. She smiled to herself, not knowing her brother was watching. Then it faded and she spoke up again, softly.

"Do you think there's a heaven and a hell?"

Jax paused not sure how to respond, keeping in mind she's only 8.

"I guess so. I mean, people have to go somewhere when they die."

"Do you think daddy went to heaven or hell?"

"Sammie, why are you asking me these questions?"

She paused and finally took her eyes off the puzzle. "Clay doesn't seem to like to talk about dad. Whenever I ask stuff about him he acts like dad did something wrong."

Jax sighed. "Clay is an idiot."

"If momma hears you say that she's gonna be mad." She said, giving her brother a "shame on you" look.

"Mom knows Clay's an idiot. But she loves him anyway. Listen to me kid, dad was a good man. A good father to his kids. If there is a heaven and hell, he went to heaven and one day, we'll be together again. That's a promise. Don't listen to Clay, he doesn't know what he's talking about, okay?" he said, putting a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder.

Hearing a door open took him right out of memory lane and brought him back to reality. Looking up, he saw Tara talking to Gemma and he raced down the hall to them.

"Is she okay? What happened, what's going on?"

Tara took a deep breath. "Her body went into some sort of anxiety attack while she was asleep."

"Can that even happen? She's been out for 4 days, why all of a sudden would it do that?"

"We're not really sure. Usually people who are out cold like that are in coma's that last longer than 4 days. That's why when you took her here we told you we thought she slipped into a coma from all the trauma to her head. I've never seen something like this before. She was screaming when we got in there, and by the time we had calmed her down and brought her heart rate to a normal rate, she was awake and crying. She won't talk to any of us. She want's you." Tara looked up from the ground and then to Jax.

Jax turned to Gemma. "Let me talk to her first, okay?" Gemma nodded and he barraged right into Sam's room, closing the door behind him. The sound of the door had startled a sobbing Sam. Without saying a word, he ran over and draped himself over her body, as sort of a bear hug. Crying with her now, he whispered to her "I'm so sorry" over and over.

Tears had been streaming down her face at this point. Not knowing where to begin, she continued to cry.

_What the hell is happening? Was any of that real? _

"I- I never thought I'd see you again." She sobbed out as Jax pulled away from their hug and sat on the edge of her bed. "Where is mom?" she wasn't sure what to say.

"She's right out there. I asked to be in here with you first."

She paused for a few moments. "Did Alvarez get away?" Jax nodded and he watched her eyes squeeze shut, pushing oncoming tears away.

"We're gonna find him, that's a promise. Juice and the prospects have been searching everywhere for him. We have Mario but he hasn't said anything yet. The kid is weak, scared of us. His loyalty to the Mayan's is questionable and we're working on getting him to crack."

"Where is Trey?" Remembering her unfortunate friend who ended up with the shit end of the stick in this situation.

"He's in ICU. They can't seem to get him to breathe on his own right now. It doesn't look so good but they're doing everything they can for him. But don't let that freak you out. Tara said she's never seen someone wake themselves up from a coma having an anxiety attack in a dream before, like you just did. What were you dreaming of? They said you were shouting."

Sam paused.

_I can't tell him about me and Juice's romantic getaway. What if Juice hadn't talk to him yet about 'us?' _

"I don't even remember. Must've been scary though." She looked down avoiding eye contact.

"It's over now. You're awake and before you know it, you'll be home." He said, slightly cheery and it fell quiet.

_It's now or never. _

"What did you do to him?" her eyes going from her ugly hospital blanket to is eyes, desperately asking for an answer.

Jax was caught off guard and he looked down. "Sam I can't-"

"Don't you dare tell me you 'can't talk about it because of the club.'" Her voice harsh, rage flowing through her body.

"I've been through hell the last week or so because of this club. Physically and mentally. My friend is lying in a hospital bed in ICU because of this fucking club. I'm not asking as a random stranger, or some prospect's girlfriend or something like that, I'm asking as your sister. Tell me what you did for him to think that all of this was a wonderful plan of revenge. Revenge that he didn't full carryout, mind you. He's still on the run for Christ sake!"

"We're going to catch him!"

"WHEN JAX, WHEN?! WHEN HE COMES BACK FOR A SICK ROUND TWO?" She had leaned forward so roughly in the heat of the moment that she pulled the machine she was hooked up to out of place. The wheels of the machine jerked forward, causing her to roll her eyes and lean back.

"Listen I'm sorry you've had to go through this, okay? I wish it could've been me. I would've traded places with you in a heartbeat. But to be fair, I told you not to go to that-"

"Shut the fuck up Jax."

Her language catching them both off guard. She's never ever talked to him that way. They've fought and argued, but never in her life has she spoken to anyone like that.

"Excuse me?" He was appalled.

"You're full of shit. Don't give me that 'I told you so' speech. You could tell me about what happened, but you wanna play the 'I told you so' card? Get out."

"I'm trying to protect you." He whispered.

"You've done a wonderful job." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "Get out, now."

He sighed and walked out. Gemma along with Happy and Rat had been standing on the other side of the door, basically ease dropping.

"Baby-" Gemma whispered but he shrugged her off and walked down the hall.

"He just needs to blow off some steam." Happy said. Gemma sighed and walked into the room, closing the door behind her. Sam had been hunched over the side of the bed, her face in her hands as she bawled her eyes out.

Gemma took a seat next to her and placed a comforting hand on her daughters back. "I'm sorry baby. He'll come around."

"No, I don't even want him to 'come around.' I deserve an explanation and he knows it. He wants to be a coward." She'd never seen Sam this upset. Her daughter was a mess.

"At least you're okay honey. Could've been a lot worse. You were so incredibly brave and I'm extremely proud of you."

Sam didn't say anything, but in return hugged her mom so tightly, putting tears in Gemma's eyes. She may be a hard ass and hardly ever shows emotion, but that woman loves her kids and it scared the hell out of her to think she'd lose one of them.

"I love you baby girl. Don't you ever forget that. You'll be out of here tomorrow morning. We'll take you home, get you cleaned up and back into regular routine. Then we can hopefully put this behind you and move on."

Sam sighed. "Mom he's still out there. He's not done. It's not over yet." She paused for a second before continuing. "Have you seen Juice?"

Gemma nodded. "The first night you were in here, he stayed the whole night. Your brother was off torturing the young kid, and Juice asked to stay. Of course I let him, you two are meant for each other." Gemma paused, watching a small smile grow on her kids face as she wiped tears away and sniffled. She'd always known there was something there for them.

"I left him alone for a while in here, I needed some air. But when I left, I stayed by the door for a few minutes and I could hear him start to cry and talk to you. I was gone for an hour or so, left him alone to get whatever he felt he needed off his chest. The next day, he was out to look for Alvarez and I don't think he's slept sense. I called him while Jax was in here, he was on his way."

"Thanks mom." Sam smiled slightly, sniffling.

"God I never thought I'd see that beautiful smile ever again." She kissed her daughter's forehead.

A knock on the door broke up their mother-daughter moment. The door opened and there Juice stood.

"I'm gonna go talk to Tara, make sure everything will be in place for you to be discharged in the morning." Gemma said, getting up and walking by Juice. When she had closed the door, Juice had raced over and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're awake." He whispered, not sure what really to say at first. He took a seat where Gemma had been sitting and intertwined his hand with hers.

"I'm happy you're here. I woke up screaming, had this crazy dream you took me on this romantic getaway and then Alvarez showed up and shot you, and I just-" she got a little choked up and tears began to well in her eyes again. Juice pulled her in close to him.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now."

She sniffled. "I heard you were here the first night, and then you haven't been back since."

Juice looked down. After a few minutes, he spoke up. "I was here the first night and I was terrified the entire time. Gemma left me alone with you and I sat here talking to you…but mostly to myself. I told you things I hadn't ever told anyone else."

"About your family?" She asked, starring at the floor wondering if that was the connection to her dream.

Juice was confused. "Yeah…how did you know that? I mean you weren't responsive."

"It was a part of my dream… we were at the beach, just hanging out and relaxing and you vented to me about how your dad left and your mom died and you haven't heard from your sister in forever."

Juice was amazed. "I told you that when I was here…that's crazy. I was just so upset and so scared and I didn't know what to talk about. As soon as Gemma left I started to cry. Which I know isn't manly or anything, but for the record it was painful to sit here and not be able to do a damn thing to help you. I was useless here and that, aside from you actually being hurt, was the worst part."

"Is that why you left after the first night?" She looked up at him, not sad or mad, just trying to understand what he was feeling. He nodded.

"I had to find Alvarez. I couldn't sit here knowing he did this to you and got away. I've searched everywhere. But trust me we're going to find him. We're going to get Mario to talk. I don't know how much more that kid can take from us, he looks terrible." He stopped, looking down at his knuckles.

She followed his gaze and closed her eyes tightly. "Juice… you don't have to do that. I just want this to all be over. I just wanna be with you and be happy…." She whispered.

He pulled her in close to him with his left arm. "I know, I want the same thing. We're going to get through this. We're going to get Alvarez and end it. He can't be slick and sneaky forever. He'll slip up and when he does, we'll be there. Waiting to snatch him and deal with this. I promise."

Sam didn't say anything, she just embraced his hug. He spent the next half hour filling her in about what happened, just like in her dream. She had a concussion and the staples in her head exactly like in her dream.

_That's actually wicked weird…_

After a while, she pulled away and looked at him sadly. "I need to find Jax. We got into it pretty bad before you got here about what happened and I feel horrible about it. I'm just really upset and everything is so out of place. I need to find him and apologize."

She tried to stand, feeling a little wobbly and sat back down immediately. Juice put a hand on her shoulder. "You stay put, I'll let Jax know you're looking for him. But you gotta promise me you'll stay here. If they suspect you're not 100% ready to go home, the doctors won't discharge you tomorrow morning. How are we supposed to go and get breakfast if you're still here?" He smirked.

Sam smiled and he leaned in and kissed her.

"God I missed that." He whispered, still leaned in close to her face.

"I did too. Here's one the road." She moved closer and kissed him again. Pulling away, he smiled. "Remember, you're to stay here until I come back for you tomorrow morning, got it? I'll be back at 8."

She nodded as he left. Glancing at the clock, she realized it was already 10pm. Saint Thomas had a visitor rule and they had to be out by 9:30, Juice was pushing it. Tara always had to calm down a rally of upset and angry doctors and nurses because the Sons break the rules all the time. But they're the Sons, no one will ever step up to them and say 'no, you can't do this or can't do that.'

Reaching over she grabbed the T.V remote on the little night stand in her hospital room. Turning the T.V on, she flipped through the channels.

_No…no…maybe…no….no. Burn Notice it is. _

She watched a few episodes of Burn Notice and cat napped every half hour or so. She couldn't seem to stay asleep. Around 5:30am she woke up and rolled over to look at the clock.

_Jesus it's early. _

She scanned through the channels but the only thing on was that local programming crap. Sighing, she turned the T.V off. Laying there in silence, she thought of Trey.

_I have to go see him. I need to see it for myself. _

Sighing, she got up and realized she was still in a gown from the hospital. Looking around, she saw a bag of clothes laying on the floor across from her bed. Her mom must have left them there thinking Sam was going to be awake the day she got to the hospital.

Changing into a new pair of leggings and a tank top, she threw on a Samcro sweater that was left on a chair from one of her visitors. Most likely Jax. As she noticed her feet were cold, it hit her that she didn't have shoes when she left the warehouse, flashing back to running barefoot away from Alvarez. Sam looked down and around for maybe a pair of hospital slippers, but instead found a pair of Moccasin's.

_Gemma you are the smartest woman ever, and I truly love the way you think about everything. God bless my mama. _

She stuffed her hospital gown and other things she found lying around under the blanket to make it seem like she was still in bed, sleeping, in case a nurse came looking for her while she was out of the room.

Cracking her door open, she peaked out and checked left and right to make sure she was in the clear. She tip toed out of her room and quietly closed the door behind her.

_ICU can't be far from here. I remember when one of our guys was in ICU after a shootout and it wasn't far into the hospital. _

Walking quickly down the hall, she took a right and saw a big sign above a door that read 'Intensive Care Unit.' Normal people would see a passcode lock on a door like that and turn around. But not Sam. Being a Teller and being close to the boys, you get information that can get you anywhere in a hospital. Even passcodes.

She walked up to it and made sure no one was around, as she pressed the buttons. Once she hit the last number, the door beeped and unlocked. She opened it and it was like a ghost town. Nurses walked by but they were so tired they barely looked up as she passed them.

_I'd never be able to be a doctor or a nurse. Crazy things happen to people and I'd hate to be the one to tell someone their loved one didn't make it. _

Walking straight to the empty front desk, she peaked over at the room chart. Searching for Trey's name, she was ecstatic when she found his room. She practically ran to the other end of the hall to his room. Peeking through the window of his room, she saw him lying on the gurney, looking lifeless. He had bandages wrapped around his chest, tubes and wires hooked up to his body from machines. She stood there on the outside of his room, tearing up.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered. She was caught off guard from a voice coming from behind.

"You know, I don't think he can hear you."

Spinning around, she saw a young kid, who looked maybe 17 or 18, slim, with black hair and brown eyes. He was in a wheel chair, wearing a hospital gown.

"I'm sorry…do I know you?" She asked, curiously.

_You look kinda familiar….I think. Maybe I'm just tired._

He smirked. "I'm sorry, I was just being a jackass. It gets lonely when you're here all the time with no one younger than 30. My name's Felix, I usually just do my morning routine and go all around the building till someone notices I'm missing. I heard you talk to him and just figured you could use a friend."

She smiled softly. He seemed harmless, and adorable for a teenager. "Yeah, I guess I could. I'm Sam."

A grin appeared on his face. "Do you wanna go for a walk? I usually end up outside, my brother meets me out there and has breakfast with me."

"Sure, but why does he meet you out there? I mean you can have visitors." She said, walking down the hall with him.

He pushed the wheels over and over and half of her wanted to offer to push him, but didn't want him to feel like he couldn't do it on his own. Boys are weird, their pride is bigger than their bodies.

"It's nicer out there, doesn't seem so….deathly." he paused for a second. "If you don't mind me asking, what landed you in this prison?"

She hesitated. This really wasn't anyone's business. But if she didn't give any names, or let on that she was a Teller, she would be fine, right? He was a young kid who seemed bored out of his mind in this place. He probably hasn't had a decent conversation in here.

"I went out to a party with a friend, and ended up getting drugged and kidnapped. My friend found out where I was being held and came to get me. Things went terribly, terribly, wrong and he got shot. I ended up smashing my head a few times and woke up here with a concussion and some staples in the back of my skull. My friend ended up in ICU, he doesn't look so good." She stared at the ground.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry." He said softly. It put a damper on the conversation, he paused as if he wasn't sure what to say next. "Did they catch who did it? Like your kidnapper?"

Hesitating again, she paused.

_How do I tell him yes and no at the same time? Is it easier to just say no without giving out details of this crazy torture thing the guys are doing to Mario? _

She sighed. "No, not yet. But my family and friends are going crazy trying to find him. Frankly, I just want it all to end. I don't like being the center of attention, and I don't like this constant feeling like….like…." it was on the tip of her tongue but she felt like she couldn't explain it. Felix looked over and spoke up.

"Constant feeling of fear? Like something awful is going to happen at all times of the day?" he questioned, opening the door to the outside world, pressing the handicap door opener.

Following him through the door, the sun not quite up yet, she realized he knew the feeling. "Yes!" she shouted. "That's it! It's like, now that everything has happened and the outcome has been awful for my friend, I have this gut feeling something terrible is waiting for me around every corner." She said, as they both walked over to a picnic table. He rolled to the end side of the table, and she sat down on his right.

"Yeah, after my accident I felt the same way." He said, looking down then back at her.

Pausing, she bit her lip. "Are you going to be upset if I ask about your accident? If you don't wanna talk about it that's fine like we're complete strangers-" she was rambling and he cut her off.

"No it's cool. We're not strangers, you know my name and I know yours." He paused, smiling. "Also, you told me your story no problem so I owe it to ya. I was on my way home from work and someone hit my car head on. The wreck left me paralyzed from the waist down. I've been recovering here for months."

"Oh my God." She gasped, her hair standing up. "Did they catch the other guy?"

Felix shook his head. "His car was fucked up, but he climbed out. The cops said there was blood on his steering wheel and door, as if he split his head open and crawled out. They found at least a half of dozen empty cans of beer, and the car turned out to be stolen. No one coming into the hospital with injuries matched the injuries he should've had." He looked down as if he was ashamed for himself not getting the justice he deserved.

"I am so sorry to hear about that. That's insane, I can't even imagine." She whispered to herself. A car pulled up behind her and she glanced back. A tall kid who looked like he was 24-25 ish, with brown hair approached her. He was slim like Felix and had brown eyes, wearing a grey hoodie, jeans and maroon Nike Free Runs. They looked like twins. Their faces were so familiar.

The young man took a seat next to her with a brown bag in his hand. "Hi. I'm Sebastian. I'm Felix's older brother." He reached out his hand and shook hers.

"Hi, I'm Sam." She smiled. Sebastian nodded to Felix. "Sup bro. I brought Dunks. I wish I knew you had company."

"Oh don't worry about me, I'm not much of a breakfast person." She wasn't hungry, more so a little nauseous from Felix's tragic story. Sebastian passed a bagel and a bottle of apple juice to Felix, and pulled out a bagel and orange juice for himself.

"You want some?" Felix offered. Sam shook her head and smiled. "No, thank you. That's really sweet that you come to visit your brother, though." Turning to Sabastian.

He took a bite of his food and nodded. After chewing and swallowing he spoke up. "Someone has to come see his little bitch ass." He smirked.

Felix rolled his eyes. "So comical." He mumbled. "So what about you, any siblings come to visit you? When do you get out?" he asked.

"My brother and my mom came to see me while I was unconscious and some of our family friends were here. I actually get out at 8 today." She said, looking down. She felt really bad that he was leaving here, one day, a completely different person.

Sabastian had shuffled a big amount of food into his mouth as he glanced at his watch. After washing it down with a few sips of orange juice, he spoke up. "About an hour and 45 minutes. Not too shabby. You must be excited."

She nodded. "I just want to get back to my regular, normal life and forget about this."

The sun had coming up and it paused their conversation. The way the pink and yellow mixed with the blue sky, it was breath taking.

"Wow…" she whispered. She hadn't seen the sun come up in a long time. "That's beautiful."

"So are you."

Sam looked quickly at Felix as he realized he said that out loud and turned a shade of pink and glanced between the table and Sam.

"Thanks." She giggled.

The boys had scarfed down their breakfast and Sabastian had gotten up to throw away his trash, walking behind her to get to the barrel.

"Even though you leave today, I hope we can still be friends. Add me on Facebook or something." He paused for a second. "Hopefully you'll still want to be my friend after this, cause you seem really cool. But sorry in advance."

Sam's facial expression changed to worry. "Sorry for what?"

"This." Sabastian said, standing behind her. He had wrapped one arm around her body and used his other hand to hold a rag to her face. Her screams were muffled as she thrashed against his hold, inhaling the scent and after a few seconds, she passed out. Falling backwards into his arms, Sabastian carried her over to his car quickly. Felix leaped out of the chair and tossed off the hospital gown, revealing jeans and a band t-shirt and some sneakers. He raced over to the car as Sabastian tossed him the keys.

"I'm driving?!" he shouted excitedly as his brother stuffed Sam into the back seat. "Just get in and go already, would ya? The goal is to get away before someone see's us." He sassed him as he got into the passenger's seat. Felix hopped into the car, started it and sped off.


	10. Chapter 10

Hope all is well and that you're enjoying this story. Here's chapter 10 of Something to Somebody Else!

"I'm driving?!" he shouted excitedly as his brother stuffed Sam into the back seat. "Just get in and go already, would ya? The goal is to get away before someone see's us." He sassed him as he got into the passenger's seat. Felix hopped into the car, started it and sped off.

Juice parked his motorcycle in the designated bike spot outside of Saint Thomas. Checking his phone, he saw it was 7:58am.

_Right on time. _

He took his helmet off and put it on top of his bike and began to walk into the hospital. Pep in his step, nothing could take away his cheery mood. He even smiled at the old people in wheelchairs who gave him dirty looks because of his MC cut. Walking up the hallway where Sam's room was, he saw Tara and a few other doctors standing together outside of her door. Confused, he walked up and pulled Tara aside.

"What's going on here, Tara?" he folded his arms across his chest in concern and worry. Tara looked down and sighed, then back up at Juice.

"Somewhere between 4 and 7am, something happened and Sam's not here."

He paused for a second and peeked into Sam's now empty room. "What do you mean she's not here? Where did she go? Isn't it YOUR job here at a hospital to keep her safe? To check in on her? What do you mean she's not here?!"

He realized he had been shouting, but half of him didn't even care. Tara had taken a step back, and glanced around again before speaking. "Her nurse went in at 4am, and she was sound asleep. Shift changes are at 7, and when the new nurse went in to check up on her, she was gone. We've searched every room, bathroom, hallway, and stairway and she's nowhere to be found. We're working on pulling security footage right now. Juice I'm so sorr-"

"Get me to the security office, now." He said harshly as she nodded and spun on her heal towards the security room. Following her down the hallway, they went behind the service desk into a room labeled SECURITY. When she opened the door, there had been a cop in there with another nurse, going through footage on 4 big screens connected to a keyboard.

"This is 6:15am, she's standing outside of the ICU unit." The other nurse said, pointing to the screen.

"Yeah, her friend ended up in there." Juice mumbled, not really caring about this part of the footage. "Wait, who is that?" he pointed to a young kid in a wheelchair.

"Uhm…I don't know. He wasn't a patient here. I'm positive of that." Tara said, as the other nurse agreed with her. They all watched as the kid in the wheelchair lured Sam out of the building.

"The part of the building where they had been sitting or hanging out by, is the only part of the building that doesn't have a camera that stays on that spot. This one moves side to side. So we only get a glimpse of what went down." The security guard said, slowly fast forwarding the footage. There was a spot where Sam was sitting at a table with the kid in a wheel chair, then a spot where another guy was sitting with them. Then they were eating, and then Sam was being carted off unconscious by the two kids.

"Can we ID them? Snag a license plate number?" Juice asked frantic, Tara had noticed his body tense up when Sam had been carried to the car. The security guard mumbled an 'I can try' and Juice reached for his phone and paced out of the room. He dialed up Jax, they had to do something.

Groggily, Sam began to wake up. She groaned, blinking a few times. Looking around, she noticed she hadn't seen the place she was in before.

_Where am I?_

She went to rub her eyes when she realized her hands had been tied in front of her chest. Panicking, she had tried to stretch her legs out only to see they too had been bound tightly together at her ankles.

"What the fuck?!" She grunted as she almost wiggled off the side of the maroon wrap around couch she had been placed on. Looking around, she saw there was a big TV stand with a flat screen on it, with DVD's on each side of the stand. The carpet was eggshell white, and there had been 3 big windows with maroon curtains that had blocked out the sun. To the left of the windows was a door, and a few pairs of sneakers had been placed near the door.

_Must be the front door. I need to get to that door. If I could get out into the street or even the sidewalk, someone will see me and stop to help or call the police._

Taking a deep breathe, she used all her might to rip her wrists free but couldn't and muttered out a few bad words in frustration. Having an idea, she swung her legs off the couch and wound up in a sitting position. Pushing off the couch, she was standing and tried to hop to the door. She had hopped a few times, and had been only one hop away from the door. Going for it, she hopped and fell over on her back causing a loud thump.

_Okay, ow. _

She tried to get back up but couldn't. Footsteps upstairs had been on their way down to come check out the sound. Her heart raced as she tried again and again to get back on her feet but couldn't.

"Well, look what we got here." Felix said, crouching down next to Sam's body. Sabastian did the same, only on her left side.

"You-you're not in a wheelchair…." She whispered, looking him up and down as she remembered little by little, images of the two people she met at the hospital that morning.

"Yeah…..that wasn't the whole truth. But you bought it." Felix said with a smirk. Sam sighed and looked away.

"Don't be so bummed out." Sabastian said, grabbing her left arm as Felix grabbed her right, and they stood her up. Their grips tightened as she thrashed rapidly. "Let go of me!" she shouted, but the boys ignored her. They carried her to the room left of the living room, which seemed to be a dining room and placed her in a chair.

"I can't believe I actually felt sorry for you, you're pathetic." Sam spat to Felix, true hatred in the tone of her voice.

"Yeah yeah yeah. You're not a walk in the park either." Felix rolled his eyes and she glared.

Sebastian spoke up this time. "Look, we don't wanna hurt y-"

Sam chimed in before he could finish with where that was going. "That is SO typical kidnapper talk. Don't wanna hurt you, will hurt you if I have to. Though, I didn't do anything to land myself in this current situation to be used as a hostage or bait or whatever. Lemme guess, you wanna hurt my brother or you want something from the Son's."

The boys were speechless, glancing between her and each other.

"Well…yeah. Your brother has our brother, we just want him back." Sebastian said softly.

She looked up from the floor to the two kidnappers standing in front of her.

"Your brother is Mario?" The boys nodded in unison. Sam smirked sarcastically to herself.

_Great._

"You do realize Mario had DRUGGED AND KIDNAPPED ME at a party, right? So you know my brother, and the Son's, are royally pissed the hell off with him. You won't be getting him back. In one piece that is. You should've known that." She said, blowing the strands of hair out of her face.

Felix looked down, knowing she was right.

"He's probably already dead…" he mumbled.

"If he's dead, she's dead." Sabastian said lowly, pulling a black handgun out from his back pocket and placing it on the table and walked into what seemed to be the kitchen. Sam stared at the gun on the table and her eyes widened.

"Jax just wants Alvarez. That's all he wants, is to know where he is." She whispered. "He and Alvarez have some weird issues right now and Mario and I seemed to be caught up in the middle of them. If you know where he is, I can call Jax and I can get you Mario back. I can save his life if you can tell me where he is. Then you don't have to actually use that thing." She nodded towards the gun then stared at Felix, her eyes glossy and her face innocent.

Felix pondered the thought. "I-I don't know if Sabastian will go for that."

_He's going to be the easier brother to convince, I can already tell. The other one seems to be the tough guy._

"If I'll go for what?" Sabastian asked, walking back into the room with a cold bottled water.

Felix sighed and turned to his brother. "Teller just wants Alvarez. We tell him where he is, we get Mario back and they can have her back."

Sabastian shook his head. "No. We're not doing that, no."

"But it could possibly save Mario's life! Isn't that what you want? Cause I know that's what I want."

"I'm not gonna sell out Alvarez. You heard her, he had Mario drug and kidnap her to get an upper hand on her brother! I am not going to be the one Alvarez or his crew comes looking for once the Teller kid goes knocking on his door. Hell no."

"But if we get Mario and we take off, we'll be fine! No one will ever hear from us again and we could save him not only from the Son's but from Alvarez. You know that guy took him in and has him doing some stupid dirty work, we could save him from that. We could ya know…be a family again." Felix's voice trailed off.

"You really think us getting Mario back will save him from Alvarez? That guys poison. He's got Mario thinking you need to be a thug to make it in this world. You think Alvarez is dumb? He knows Mario's a shitty thug, he just has him doing his dirty work. Mario is just a pawn in Alvarez's game. He's replaceable. But Mario doesn't see that. That's why the Charming Prince is still searching for Alvarez, because Mario won't give him up. He's too loyal to the wrong dude."

Felix's head hung low. "There's gotta be something we can do, to save him and not have to kill her."

Sam spoke up this time. "You don't have to kill me, just let me talk to Jax. I can figure this out and we can all win, I just need to talk to him." Her voice soft this time, sort of shaky.

Sabastian scoffed. "When he doesn't get Alvarez I don't think he'll be very understanding."

"You have to work with me here. You can't expect to get exactly what you want by not giving in a little. You want Mario? He wants Alvarez, it's that simple." Sam had leaned forward in her chair, as if she was going to stand up and get her point across.

Sabastian picked the gun up off the table and crouched down in front of her, pressing the barrel of the gun to her forehead. "Pulling the trigger if I don't get Mario back is **that** simple."

His voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Hey, lay off." Felix said, pulling Sabastian away. "We'll figure something out, go take a deep breath or something. Okay?"

"She doesn't walk out alive if we don't get Mario back. End of story." Sabastian muttered, shrugging off his brother's grip as he placed the gun back in his pocket and walked upstairs. Felix sighed a breath of relief.

"I don't know what we're going to do." He said, taking a seat next to her.

"Do you know where Alvarez is?" She asked quietly, looking at the floor.

"In total honesty, I don't. Mario doesn't really talk about him because he knows how much we don't like him being a part of all of this. It causes it a lot of fights, especially between him and Sabastian."

She sighed. "I promise if you let me talk to Jax before this escalates, I can figure something out. You have to let me try before your brother goes postal."

Felix bit the corner of his lip. "I-I don't know… I don't wanna go against Sabastian like that. He'd be really mad if I made a game changing move like that and he didn't agree on it."

"You know that if you go up and try and to talk to him about this, he's going to freak out and tell you no, that you're not doing that. But you know I'm right. Letting me talk to Jax first could save your brother's life. You know how the gang stuff works, once a hostage becomes useless, they get taken care of."

He sighed. "I know…" he mumbled. "If I untie your hands and you do something stupid like try and fight me or take off, we're going to have a problem. Got it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because I just spent the last 10 minutes or so trying to convince you to let me save Mario's life JUST so I can punch you in the mouth and then run. With my legs that are still tied together. You caught me." She said sarcastically.

"Watch the 'tude." He reached for his phone and placed it on the table, then took her wrists into his hands and undid the knots. Sam rubbed the red marks the ropes had left, and then reached for his phone. She dialed Jax's number and it rang and rang and went to voicemail. Sighing, she hung up and tried again, but got his voicemail again.

"He's not answering me. Which is a bad sign."

Felix rubbed his face and stared at her. "Try again. You can't just give up."

"I'm not giving up, I'm trying to think. By now they know someone connected to Alvarez has me. One of the Son's was going to pick me up at 8 this morning before I was rudely abducted. Again. Jax not answering me means the Son's are on the hunt to find me or Alvarez. Someone is going to die I don't get in touch with Jax ASAP."

"Well isn't there someone else you can call?"

_Juice. _

Not even verbally replying to Felix, she dialed Juice's number and heard it begin to ring.

_Please answer. Dear God please let him pick up the phone. _

After the third ring, a confused 'hello' buzzed through her ear.

"Juice?!" She shouted in excitement as Felix hushed her and pointed upwards towards Sabastian. The sound of his voice made her feel safe and she wanted to be with him now more than anything.

"Sam?! Where are you, are you okay?! I went by this morning and you were missing and no one-"

"I'm okay! Juice you have to find Jax and put him on the phone, it's really important. I tried calling but he didn't answer. "

"What's going on? Where are you, Sam?" he was worried. She could hear it in his voice and it almost made her cry.

"I don't know where I am, but I'm safe. Where's Mario? The guys who took me are his brother's but they don't wanna hurt me, they just want him back. Please don't let Jax hurt him, it's the only way to solve this and not have anyone get hurt. Please, you have to find Jax and let me talk to him!"

Her heart was racing, suddenly this seemed more important to her than it originally was. A couple days ago Mario had just been some guy who had done something incredibly stupid for Alvarez. Now she was trying to save his life? This was insane.

Juice stammered. "I-I- don't know where he is, I'm- I'm not with him. I've been searching all over for Alvarez. They're going to trade us you for Mario? That's all they want?"

"Yeah, they want him back alive and if I can get Jax to call me back on this number I can get everything set up. I just need to know it's not too late..." She let her voice trail off.

"I'll start calling the guys, can I call you back on this line?" He sounded confused.

"Yes."

"Alright, bye." He said, hanging up.

Felix swallowed hard. "I'm so nervous, I just want this to be over."

She sighed. "Yeah, you and me both."

Footsteps from upstairs were loud, making their way back down stairs and Felix quickly retied Sam's hands and they acted as if they had been just sitting there.

"Alright, I've calmed down and I've decided on our next move."

Sam and Felix's heads shot up, desperately waiting on Sabastian's answer when there was a knock at the door.

Everyone glanced at the door in confusion as Sabastian walked over and opened it slightly, not letting whoever it was fully in. Two buff guys in Mayan cuts had been standing on the porch. "Can I help you?" Sabastian asked confused.

"We're here for the girl, Alvarez sent us." The one on the left said.

Felix and Sam's facial expressions quickly changed to a bright shade of panic.


	11. Chapter 11

I've decided to write a chapter instead of studying for an exam and ignoring my responsibilities. Have I mentioned I hate studying and being an adult? Here's chapter 11 of Something to Somebody Else!

"We're here for the girl, Alvarez sent us." The one on the left said.

Felix and Sam's facial expressions quickly changed to a bright shade of panic. Felix had begun untying Sam's legs quickly and Sabastian immediately slammed the door shut in the faces of the Mayan's.

"RUN!" he shouted, grabbing his gun out of his waste ban. "I'll hold them off until you can get her out of here. Get the car out of the garage and I'll meet you in the driveway. Go!"

Felix nodded as he helped Sam up, taking her upper arm in his hand and running through their house. Guiding her, he took her through the kitchen and down a flight of stairs to the basement. Their basement wasn't anything out of the ordinary. White carpeted stairs that led you down to a dusky, cemented floor basement. They pasted things like old bikes and tires, a lawn mower, a washer and dryer, and a ton of boxes with names written on them and years.

Gun shots and yelling caught their attention. They looked up and glanced at each other.

"Is that all you got?!" Sabastian yelled. Felix smirked and continued to guide Sam through his basement.

They stopped at a weird door that had "1980" spray painted on it in black. It had a chunk of wood laying across it and a metal lock that clicked when you spun it. She watched Felix remove the wooden piece and unlock the door and it revealed about 7 steps that were leading up towards the backyard.

"C'mon." Felix whispered as he stepped his way up to the outside world. "The garage is right out here."

She followed him, step by step, trying to be as quiet and stealthy as she could.

_If I run I'm dead. I have no idea where I am, or how many of the Mayan's are out there waiting for me. It's not ideal to be rolling with Felix but right now, what are my options? _

She followed him to a red garage and watched him put a passcode in that opened the garage door. Once it was opened wide enough, they both ran to the car. Felix ran over to the back seat door and practically shoved Sam inside and slammed the door, running to the driver's side. Starting the car as fast as he could, he threw the car into reverse and gunned it out of the garage down the long driveway.

"C'mon Sabastian where are you…." Felix whispered to himself, glancing all around to find out which way his brother was going to be coming from as he kept his foot on the brake, still in reverse. Glass shattering caught his eye as his brothers body had been tossed through the third floor window and landed right on top of the hood, denting it. Scaring the both of them, they screamed in horror as Sabastian's now dead body laid in front of them and Alvarez's goons charged from the back of the yard towards the car.

_Oh fuck. _

"SABASTIAN!" Felix screamed. "Dear God, what've they done to you…" he sobbed, immediately beginning to cry. The Mayan's were approaching and Sam began to panic.

"Felix they're coming! You have to drive!" she shouted, but he wasn't listening to her. He just stared blankly at his brother's body.

Hesitating at first, she climbed into the passenger seat and sat down quickly, locking the doors.

"C'mon! Drive!" She said, shaking him but nothing. Taking a deep breathe, she bent her body forward and ended up face first near the steering wheel, completely uncomfortable. Ignoring how awkward it was, she shoved her still tied together hands onto his foot, moving it off the brake. The car started to roll backwards, and she punched the gas pedal and they flew out of the driveway, into traffic. Cars beeped and moved out of their way, and the rapid motion of the car flung Sabastian off of the hood. That snapped Felix out of it and he pulled Sam up and forced her into the backseat as he took off.

He was silent and uncommunicative as they drove. She heard him sniffle here and there, but he didn't say a word. Didn't even look at her through the rear view mirror, didn't ask her if she was okay, nothing. Deciding to break the ice, Sam spoke up.

"Are you okay?" She almost mumbled, looking down into her lap where here bound wrists were as she twiddled her thumbs.

"My brother just ended up dead on the hood of my car. Do you think I'm okay?" he replied harshly, still not looking at her.

She sighed. "Sorry."

He didn't say anything, but she knew she had to get him talking and on the right path to bring her home.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know, don't ask me questions."

She paused for a moment. "Well I sort of have to. You've still got me as a hostage, and we need to get to Jax."

He sped up, in what seemed to be an action of rage. "I should've handed you over to those fuckers the minute they showed up at the door."

"Excuse me?" her tone just as rude as his as the acceleration caused her body to be tossed backwards in to the seat.

"Sabastian would still be alive if we hadn't run."

Sam scoffed. "No he wouldn't. What are you, dumb? You think they would've just taken me and moved on with their day? News flash, that's not how this works."

"Alvarez knew we were Mario's only family, he wouldn't have had them kill us!" he shouted, flying through intersections and red lights.

"THEN WHY IS SABASTIAN DEAD NOW, FELIX? WHY WOULDN'T THEY HAVE JUST CHASED US? THEY KILLED YOUR BROTHER BECAUSE THEY HAD ORDERS. ORDERS FROM MARCUS ALVAREZ."

Suddenly, the car seemed to slow down. Felix was slightly calmer than he was a few minutes ago. Sighing, she wiggled her body to the edge of the seat to be closer to him.

"Look, I'm sorry about your brother. I really, truly am. But if we had stayed- if you had turned me over, you'd both be dead. I'd be on my way to being dead, because chances are Alvarez wants to kill me in person. But you two would both be gone. That's why they killed Sabastian and tried coming for us. Right now, we need to focus on saving Mario and avoiding anyone Mayan related. Okay?"

He shook his head. "I don't think going to your boys is a bright idea. What's gonna stop them from killing me and Mario? Going to the Son's is like a death wish. At least if I have you with me, I have leverage." He blinked away tears.

_Is this real life? Can't a girl just not be a hostage for a day? Jesus Christ._

"You don't need leverage. I'm not going to let them hurt you or Mario. You're angry and I get that, but you're angry at the wrong people. The Mayan's are the ones who just murdered your brother, not the Son's. The longer you wait to bring me back to them, the worse it's gonna be for Mario. You have to bring me to Jax."

Felix knew she was right. He didn't have any other choice unless he wanted to be sibling-less. But he was hurting.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye…" he whispered.

"I know. I'm so sorry." She said softly, placing her reassuring hands on his shoulder as he continued to drive and occasionally sniffle.

_What am I supposed to say or do here? I'm actually feeling sympathetic for a kid who kidnapped me and lost his brother in the process of having me as a hostage….you're supposed to feel sympathetic to people whose dog just passed away or something. Not your kidnappers. What is going on with me?_

Felix's cellphone ringing broke the silence in the car. Reaching into his pocket, he glanced at the caller ID.

"I think it's for you." He said, handing the phone behind him as he kept his eyes on the road.

Scanning the numbers on the screen, she accepted the call quickly. "Hello?" She was anxious.

"Hey, it's me." Juice said, his voice giving her butterflies. "Are you okay?"

Sam paused for a moment, not wanting to explain the last fifteen minutes of her day over the phone incase it'd get Felix all upset and angry again.

"Yeah. You talk to Jax?"

"He's not here, no one seems to be able to get in touch with him. But Mario's alive."

Sam let out a relieving sigh to herself. "Alright. Look, we're coming to the shop. Do not let the guys freak out. No guns, no violence. Just hear us out when we get there, okay?"

Juice was quiet for a second, picking up on the slight panic in her voice. "I can try. Be careful, I love you."

She closed her eyes tightly.

"I love you too." She said, and then hung up, handing the phone back to Felix.

"Is my brother alive?" Felix asked, glancing at her through the rear view mirror and she nodded.

"Who was that?"

"Juice."

"He your boyfriend?"

She paused. "Not technically."

_Cause we're actually not official. But God I'd love us to be._

"Hopefully he'll hand over Mario. Wouldn't want him to lose his 'not quite' girlfriend." He said coldly and Sam's eyes widened as he reached into the glove box and pulled out a gun.

"You don't have to do that. You don't have to do anything irrational. I promise I'll get your brother back. Just…please don't go in there guns blazing. They'll think it's a threat and fire back. Please don't do that." She begged. Sam knew the Son's. Better yet, she knew her brother. He'd totally freak if he saw a gun shoved in his sister's face.

"It better just be a quick thing, swapping you for Mario." He muttered.

"I'll do the talking, they'll listen to me. Just please don't get all kidnapper-ish when we get there. You'll get yourself killed." She whispered.

_Was this a good idea? Could I really convince Jax to give up Mario, considering he originally kidnapped me? Can I keep Felix calm enough not to walk into the shop with a gun pointed to my head? God I wonder what a life outside of Samcro would be like. _

Felix sobbed as the rush of emotions was on and off. "Mario is all I have now, he's not too bright but he's all that remains of my family. I left Sabastian's body in the fucking driveway for Christ sake."

Sam placed her hand on his shoulder again. "I promise we'll get you the proper burial for him."

He shook her hand off and gripped his gun. "Don't make promises you can't keep." He sniffed hard, the gross sound of snot shooting back into his head gave Sam the chills.

Sighing, she sat back and they drove the rest of the way in silence. A little while later, they drove by a sign that read "Welcome to Charming." Sam's heart was racing.

_I'm finally going home! _

Knowing the Teller-Morrow garage wasn't that far away, she braced herself for how she wanted things to play out.

_Maybe I'll make him wait in the car, then I'll go get Mario and we'll go from there. Maybe Jax just won't be there and I can pass Mario out without any issues. The guys wouldn't put my life on the line for this. But could they give me Mario without Jax's approval? Jesus. _

They shortly arrived at the garage, and Felix drove all the way down to the clubhouse doors.

"Okay, you stay here and I'll go get Mario." She said, trying to open the door. Felix jumped out.

"Yeah, right. You go, I go." He said harshly, eyes stained red. He got out and opened the back seat door and yanked her out, shoving his gun into her back.

"What did I say about 'guns blazing'?! You can't do this, they'll freak out!" she began to squirm but he gripped her arm tightly with one hand, the other kept the gun pressed to her back.

"If I don't do it this way, who's to say that I'll actually get Mario back? If I don't use you as leverage they'll kill him, and me. Keep walking."

Sam sighed and walked towards the clubhouse. She opened the door and peeked in before he pushed her though the doorway. No one was around, which was odd.

"…Hello?" She called out. They kept walking until they were across from the wall that had mugshots on it. The door swung upon and out walked Jax. Without thinking Sam went to run straight for him, just to embrace his hug but the moment she leaped forward, Felix's grip yanked her back into his body.

"Put the gun down, and we'll negotiate your brother." Jax said coldly.

"No, there is no negotiating. I get Mario now and we leave. You can have her once I have him."

Jax smirked. "I don't think you're really trying to hurt anyone kid."

Felix cocked his gun back and pushed it further into Sam's back, causing her to wince. "I don't care what you think. Give me my fucking brother."

Jax folded his arms across his chest and Sam gave him a dirty look.

"Are you really going to try and bargain right now?" She muttered, growing angry and a little scared.

_Just give the kid his brother and we can all move on with our day. _

A blow from behind connected to Felix's head caused him to fall and let go of Sam. Running directly to Jax, he untied her hands and wrapped his arms around her small body. She glanced over at Happy who had landed a few punches to Felix's face and restrained him.

Juice walked in and when he caught a glimpse of Sam, he ran over and took his turn with a hug. She didn't say anything, just held on tighter than she did with Jax. A few moments when by and she pulled away as he brother walked over to Happy who had gotten Felix off the ground onto his feet.

"Take him out to the garage." Jax ordered as Felix shouted in protest.

Sam's eyes furrowed and she stepped towards the guys. "Hey, no wait! He gave me over just give him back Mario. C'mon, please." Begging, she grabbed her brother's arm to pull him away from them to her.

"Mario's dead Sam." Jax said, shrugging his shoulders.


	12. Chapter 12

Hope everyone's enjoying this story! Here's chapter 12 of Something to Somebody Else!

Sam's eyes furrowed and she stepped towards the guys. "Hey, no wait! He gave me over just give him back Mario. C'mon, please." Begging, she grabbed her brother's arm to pull him away from them to her.

"Mario's dead Sam." Jax said, shrugging his shoulders.

Her small grip on his arm dropped. "But- but Juice," she spun around and looked at him. "You told me he was alive."

Sighing, Juice looked down before looking back at her. "I knew if I told you the truth they'd hurt you. I had to."

"You lied to me." A low growl came off with her tone, letting everyone who was listening know that she was pissed. "Do you not understand what you've done? You just killed the last part of his family that he had!"

Jax stepped in to intervene. "I told him to lie to you, it's not his-" was all he got out before she shoved him. "What is it with you lately?!" he shouted. She shoved him again, harder this time, and Rat came over to hold her back.

"Get off of me! Rat, I swear to God you better let me go!" She screamed in rage as she wiggled against his grip.

"Can't do that, baby T. Sorry, but you need to calm down."

Jax stepped towards her taking a deep breath and trying to remain calm.

"Look, I know it's been a rough week for you, and I'm sorry for that. But you've gotta let me handle club business. Mario had to die. He was the start of all of this, Alvarez had him do his bitch work and in return, he lost his life."

"You didn't have to kill him! For Christ sake I begged Juice to get you to leave him alone! Why does everything have to be so violent and blood have to be shed?! Who are you, Clay?!" Her face red as a tomato as she shouted at her brother, disgust flowing through her tone. She realized she wasn't even thinking before she spoke

Jax's mouth twitched. Taking in a deep, rigid breathe, he looked at Rat. "Get her out of my sight for right now. I've got some unfinished business to attend to." Before he let Rat walk away with his sister, he got close to her face. "When I get back, we're going to have a little chat about your mouth. I don't know who you think you're talking to, but you won't talk to ME like that." Dirty looks were given back and forth between the two of them as Rat walked an angry, young Teller to another room in the club house.

He pushed her lightly into a conference room, which was more of a room that they used for small, nonviolent interrogations. The walls were a light shade of sky blue and there was a small desk with a chair on each side and a ceiling fan that looked ancient. Rat pointed to a chair and she rolled her eyes as she sat down in the first chair and he shut the door behind him.

"Rat, you need to let me out of here."

He sighed and leaned against the corner of the desk, arms folded in front of his chest and his legs stretched out in front of him. "I can't. I'm sorry. You just need to sit in here and relax for a few."

"I'll relax when Jax relaxes. This is insane. Felix doesn't need to die. You have to do something, please Rat. I don't want anyone else to have to die because of me."

She watched him take in her plea and look down. As if he was contemplating another way to handle the situation.

"I don't know how to help you. I can't go against Jax, my orders were to stay here and-"

"And baby sit." She mumbled under her breathe looking down. A knock at the door interrupted their conversation and both of their heads shot up and watched as the door slowly opened. Juice walked in and looked between Sam and Rat. Sam looked away and Rat bounced off the edge of the desk.

"Everything okay?" Rat asked.

Juice nodded. "Can you uh, give us a couple minutes?"

Confused, Rat agreed and took a walk, closing the door behind him. Juice sat in front of Sam on the other side of the desk.

"I didn't want to lie to you." He started, but she continued to look down. Taking a deep breathe, he began to speak again. "When you called the first time I really hadn't seen Jax. When I had found him, and explained the situation, he was had a plan on how to lure you back to Charming. Mario had barely been alive, he'd been put through hell here. I asked if we'd be giving him back and Jax said no. Said that he wouldn't make it. Mario bled out in the garage about a half hour later.

Jax gave me a script on what to say to you on the phone. He knew they wanted an exchange, and knew the only way we'd get you back here or close to here was to lie and say we had what they wanted; Mario, alive. I didn't want to lie to you but if it meant seeing your beautiful face again, I'd do it in a heartbeat. I'm sorry you're upset with me but you'll see it was for your safety."

Sam sighed and looked up at him, eyes watery. "I watched as his other brother was tossed from a few story building, landing dead on the hood of the car because of the Mayans. I convinced a grieving kid to take me home in exchange for his now only brother. His last resort of family. I promised him I'd help him burry Sabastian, and now they're all going to be buried together." She sniffled and sobbed as she tossed her head into her hands.

He got up and stood behind her, rubbing her back. "It's all going to be okay after this."

Sam shook him away and stood up in protest. "No. It won't be. Innocent people have died today because of this club and you know damn well that's not what you're about. Whatever Jax did to Alvarez, it's not going to stop until one of them dies. Or one of us dies. Or we all die." Fear driving through her tone.

"It's rough now but it'll settle down. I promise." He whispered, trying to calm her down, but she was so far from okay.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I promise things will get better. But you have to give them the time to get better." He paused, wiping away tears that had slowly made their way down her face. She sniffed and Juice leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, noticing she didn't kiss him back. When he pulled away, she looked down.

Sighing, Juice stepped back and faced her. "I'm sorry. I really am. But I don't see a reality of Felix walking out of here alive. Think about it. Say I killed Jax, and then I killed Gemma. What would your first thought be?"

She paused for a moment, and then finally looked up at him. "I'd want to get even." She admitted.

"Yeah. Now what do you think Felix will do, if we let him walk out? He can leave and hate us from a distance, or he'll go team up with Alvarez and we'll have another person out looking to hurt you and this club. We've got to eliminate a problem before it becomes a threat in this situation."

Sam sighed. "I just can't stand it anymore. I've seen so much blood and so many crazy things that kids my age haven't even read about in a good book. I feel like Felix dying, is on me. I feel guilty. I'm not sure why, or if I even am guilty. I just want him to survive and start off fresh."

Confusion spread over Juice's face. "Why do you care what happens to him?" sounding a little jealous.

"He was the only one nice to me during all of this. Like the only…nice bad guy. I've got sympathy for him."

The room was quiet. Juice had been pondering the thought if she had secretly liked this kid and Sam had been pondering ideas of how to keep Felix alive. Then a lightbulb went off in her head.

"What if we let Felix calm down, and then see if he'll squash things if we take out Alvarez? I can convince him to never come back to Charming." Her face, still pale as ever, lit up with hope.

Juice shook his head. "First of all, there is no 'we' here. Second of all, anyone can say one thing. But in two weeks from now when the dead body that landed on his hood haunts him at night, he'll load up a gun and make his way over here. Then what? Middle of the night shoot out at TM? That's never going to happen."

"Juice you have to work with me here. Stop shooting down my ideas and start trying to help me save his life. You could at least act like an innocent life matters." She rolled her eyes in aggravation.

Juice slammed his hands down on the desk in front of her in rage. "Dammit Sam I do think an innocent life matters! Your innocent life! Stop trying to save everyone and look out for yourself for once! For Christ Sake this kid being an orphan is not your issue. Let the club handle its fucking business."

Shocked at his sudden change in tone, she stared at him and didn't say a word. The silence was so uncomfortable that Juice couldn't stand it anymore. He walked towards the door and placed his hand on the door knob. "I'll come back and find you later on."

"No, I don't think that's a good idea." She whispered, keeping her back to him. She knew her words hurt his feelings, and in the moment she partially didn't care. Sam heard him sigh and listened as he opened the door and slammed it shut. Getting up, she locked the door and slid down the wall and cried.

_I don't want to live like this anymore. I CAN'T live like this anymore. _

She had been sitting there crying for about ten minutes when twisting and pulling on the door knob broke her out of her thoughts. She whipped away a few tears and looked up. "Sam? Open the door." Rat said softly. "I can hear you crying, open up and talk to me." Sighing, she reached up and over unlocking the door. When Rat walked in, he closed the door behind him and took a seat on the floor right beside her.

"You okay?"

She shook her head. "Everyone is so concerned about saving me and it's nauseating that there are innocent people dying and no one cares. Maybe if we let Felix go, and set him up somewhere with some distant relatives, maybe he'll be okay. I just can't stand knowing that Mario and Sabastian and God knows who else is going to die because of me.

Like Trey for example. He's lying in ICU almost lifeless because of me. He risked his life for me and it got him shot. Who else am I going to lose that way? Jax? Juice? You? I can't take it anymore, Rat. I really can't. It's like I'm living in this constant fear of what horrible thing is going to happen next. Then there's the scary thought of some stranger walking into this room and taking me away again. I'm at my breaking point." She sobbed hard into her hands. He shushed her softly.

"I know this is really tough on you. You're this kind hearted soul trapped here with these thug, rough around the edges biker guys. But these biker guys really do care for you, we all do. Baby T, when you were gone Jax went crazy trying to find you. Gemma was sick to her stomach at just the thought of never seeing her daughter again. When we started searching for you, we came up empty handed at first and I won't lie to you, the thought of never seeing your bright smile when I walked into TM scared the hell out of me.

You're a really big, important part of people's lives. You're like the glue sometimes. We need you, cause without you, we'd fall apart. That's why sometimes these crazy, irrational decisions come out to play. They're only being played to keep you safe. Whatever happens next isn't your fault and it doesn't land on you. What happened to Trey is not your fault. He knew he shouldn't have snuck you out in the beginning and when he showed up here, he begged and begged us to let him help find you. He knew what he was going up against. You're not going to lose anyone else over this, this ends today. No more strangers, no more blood. Don't beat yourself up over this." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a comforting hug.

Sniffling, Sam wiped the remainder of tears on her face. "Thanks Rat."

A knock on the door broke up their moment and caused them both to stand up. Jax walked in and Sam immediately looked away. Jax looked directly to Rat. "We figured out what we're going to do, I need you to stay in here with her and keep everything here under control." Rat nodded in agreement. Sam's head shot up.

"What are you gonna do to Felix?"

"That hasn't been decided yet."

"Do you think I could just talk to him for a minute? Please." Her voice so soft and so broken. Jax sighed and pondered the thought for a moment. Sighing, he spoke up. "You get one minute, and that's it."

Without even thanking him or anything, Sam bolted from the interrogation room into the dining room where the bar was. She ran straight to the garage, passing Happy and Juice on her way in. Happy stepped towards her to protest as she ran over to a tied up Felix but Jax put a reassuring hand on his shoulder shaking his head. "It's okay."

"Felix! Are you okay?!" she slightly shouted as she sat on her knees in front of him, wanting to rip the zip ties off of bound wrists and help him up from the dirty old chair he had been stuck in. "No not really. I'm gonna die, and I've lost my brothers. I'm never going to be okay." He said shakily, his voice nearly breaking and tears forming in his eyes. Blinking them away, he refused to look at her face. His face was so stern, his jaw tight as if he was holding himself back.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered as she let her voice trail off. "I-I thought he was alive and-"

"Yeah, that was my first mistake. Trusting you to actually help somebody out and get my brother back alive."

"I didn't know he was dead." The words flowed out of her mouth in one breath and in one tone, coldly.

He pulled at the zip ties as if he wanted to swing at her. Juice grunted angrily from the door of the garage and she turned to him, letting him know it was okay.

"Listen, if you want to survive you've gotta listen to me."

He scoffed. "Cause listening to you has really helped me out."

"If I convince them to let you live, you can't come back to Charming. You can't come back for the Son's and you can't come back for Alvarez."

He sighed and finally looked up at her. "You really want me to just pretend that both of those clubs haven't ripped a part my family?"

Glancing at an old beat up Harley and then glancing back at him, she bit her lip and then spoke up quietly. "I have to know you're not gonna come back and start shit with them or us. I really want to help you, I promise I do." She sniffed back tears forming in her eyes and suddenly his angry stern face fell soft as he realized she truly didn't know his brother was dead. Pain in his chest emerged as he actually felt bad that she was upset for his loss.

He looked down and then nodded. "Alright. I've got an uncle and aunt in North Carolina, I could go to them. You get them to let me go, I won't come back."

She sighed in relief and closed her eyes tightly. "Thank you." She whispered and stood up and began walking to the garage door. The moment she stepped near Happy and Juice, gun shots rang through the garage as glass was shattering left and right and bullets bounced off of cars and bikes.


	13. Chapter 13

Here's to the end of the spring semester! Let's kick off summer vacation with chapter 13 of Something to Somebody Else!

She sighed in relief and closed her eyes tightly. "Thank you." She whispered and stood up and began walking to the garage door. The moment she stepped near Happy and Juice, gun shots rang through the garage as glass was shattering left and right and bullets bounced off of cars and bikes.

"Get down!" Happy shouted and shoved her forcefully to the ground behind him and Juice. Happy took initiative and began firing back, ushering Sam up the step into the clubhouse. Sam got the hint and crawled through the door way and shoved herself off the ground and began to run to the room where she last saw her brother. Jax had come running from around the corner, almost colliding with Sam.

"Are you okay, were you shot?!" he panicked, his eyes scanning her body. He watched as she began shaking her head violently. Jax pulled her into a quick hug and kissed her forehead. "You have to go hide. No matter what happens, do not come out until you hear from one of us."

She broke the hug and nodded. "Okay." With that said, she took off through the clubhouse. She made her way to the top of the building and stayed low as she crawled around the decent sized air vent system connected to the roof to spot what was going on.

_This is usually where I'd find Jax after a rough day. He'd sit up here and drink or smoke and just kick back and think to himself. Sometimes he would even fall asleep up here, and I'd come up and bring him a blanket and a pillow and make sure he wasn't too close to the edge of the building._

Close to the edge herself, she peaked over and saw two black SUV's parked in front of the garage, people leaning out the windows shooting at the TM garage. Alvarez leaning out one of the car windows and the rest of his Mayan crew leaning out the others. She watched as they quickly shuffled out of the SUV's and into the garage, ambushing the Son's. Sam's heart was racing as she slid back down against the wall.

_They're going to shoot everyone in the building unless Alvarez gets me. Do I just waltz down there? Give myself up and save everyone? But then again, I can't trust Alvarez. He's going to kill us all regardless. _

The sound of the door being opened up on the roof broke her out of her thoughts as she pulled her head up. She was no longer alone.

_No one is calling out to me so I know it's not my brother or the guys. _

Staying low, she crawled behind the vent barrier on the roof and used it as a hiding tool. She listened as the person up there with her walked around it, making sure she moved as they moved to avoid being caught.

When she was on the side of the exit, Sam poked her head up and saw her not so friendly guest had his back to her, wearing a Mayan cut. Not giving it a second thought, she ran to the door as fast as she could. It wasn't that far away, but it was a close call as she shut the door and heard the Mayan shout in sudden realization. Sam quickly locked it with her shaking hands and ran down the stairs back towards the commotion of the clubhouse.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, heard the door to the roof swing open, as it made a loud sound connecting with the building wall. Gazing back, she saw an angry thug on his way down, grumbling words of aggravation.

Panicking, she ran directly to Jax's room and locked the door behind her. Searching around frantically for something that would help her, she turned to his dresser. She knew he had a gun in there, he told her and only her about it when things were getting rough with Clay.

"_Third drawer, on the right side in the back." _Her brother's calm voice floated through her head and she raced over to the dresser, practically ripping the drawer out of place when she opened it. Shoving her hand inside, she felt around until she touched the barrel of hand gun and pulled it out of the drawer. It was small, but still made her very uncomfortable. But now it was real. It was life or death. She stood against Jax's bathroom door, waiting for someone to come barging in.

_Breathe. You're ready for this. You have to be._

Her heartbeat was in her ears as she gripped the gun tightly and watched the door be kicked open. The same fella from the rooftop had joined her in her brother's room with a sickening grin on his face.

"Aw, that's kinda cute mami. Got your lil' gun and shit." He reached for his and Sam pulled the trigger, twice. Her body was tossed back slightly into the bathroom door, as the man standing across the room was now on the floor, one bullet to the chest. The first one missed and bounced off the door.

"You son of a bitch!" he grunted, putting his hand on the wound.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she took a few steps forward, never taking her eyes off the man on the ground bleeding out. Kicking his gun back towards the bathroom door, she backed up and scooped the gun, shoving it into her waist-ban, just like the guys would do.

"Word of advice, no one likes to be called 'mami.'" She said disgustedly, stepping around him, making sure she was out of reach. Tip toeing out of the room, she was headed back out towards the bar area when a loud noise came from the garage and she raced down there.

Hiding in the distance from the door, she spotted Rat, Juice and Happy. They had been on their knees, hands tied behind them, and three Mayan's had been toying around with the tools off to the side, talking in Spanish with their backs to the Son's. Wrenches and other heavy tools had been lying on the ground, which was what the loud sound must've been. They're probably gossiping about how they're going to kill the boys.

_It's a dude thing, they gossip about kills. Like 'yeah man, I dragged it out and tortured the hell out of that guy.' It's nauseating. _

Rat had glanced up and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam near the doorway. Elbowing Juice, he nodded in her direction to show him, Happy's eyes followed along as well. Juice's eyes widened, as he mouthed 'run.' Sam shook her head and mouthed back 'no.'

Rat had been able to squeeze his pocket knife out of his butt pocket and began to go to work with his binds as their captors were preoccupied. Sam crept up to the doorway, and the boys watched as she raised her arms up, gun tucked in between her hands. Pointing her gun at the men who had their backs to her, she took a deep breath, her eyes glimpsing at the guys. Juice shook his head eagerly to stop her but she kept her arms in the air. Looking around, she saw what a mess the garage had become from all the gun firing. One particular spot stood out to her. Squinting, she saw a chair surrounded in a pool of red.

_Oh no. No no no. He was fine. I was just talking to him a few minutes ago. He IS fine. Right…?_

Letting her emotions get the best of her, she spoke up without even thinking. "F-Felix?" She said in the softest tone imaginable, eyes teary. Drawing all of the attention towards her, the Mayan men turned around and shouted.

But she knew. She knew what the unresponsive, red pool of blood was. It was the only friend she had made during this crazy, awful situation. Felix was dead and for a second she felt like she stopped breathing.

_How many more people are going to die because of me?_

"Shoot them!" Juice shouted, snapping her out of it and Sam panicked, wrapping her finger around the trigger and pulling. She couldn't focus. Her aim was off as the bullets grazed the garage door instead of enemy gang members. "Get her!" The middle one shouted and they took off after her, leaving the boys unattended in the garage.

"Run! Run!" Happy, Juice and Rat repeated over and over. Sam shuffled back through the clubhouse, unaware of where to hide. She ran to Juices room and locked the door behind her. She was ahead of them and thought maybe they hadn't seen what room she ran into.

All the rooms at TM were set up the same way. Bed rooms with bathrooms, but entirely small altogether. Tip toeing to the bathroom, she shut and locked that door too. Pacing around the room, she tried to find something useful while trying not to sob too loud.

_Oh God, oh God what do I do? I'm so sorry Felix, about all of this. _

Shouting from another room over took her out of her panic state and brought her back to real life.

"No! Alexander, what'd she do to you?!" they screamed and sobbed. There was a few angry yells, and then a ton of banging. It sounded like they were just kicking all the doors in until they found her.

_Well….guess they found my surprise._

Juice's door had been kicked down next. Putting a hand to her mouth, she tried to control her breathing and stay hidden. But sure enough, Juice's bathroom door was kicked in and in walked three very unhappy, angry, mean looking Mayan's who had guns in their hands.

"Put down your gun, now." The first one in the door way said. Sam was frozen, she had a gun in her hand but it was pointed to the ground, as if she forgotten she had a weapon.

"I said NOW." He yelled again, stepping towards her with his arms stretched out in front of him, gripping his gun tightly. Panicking at the sound of the loud voice in front of her, she dropped it and closed her eyes tightly.

_I just fucked this whole thing up. They're going to kill me. _

**Smack!**

The first thug who had been yelling at her hit her in the face with his gun, and she stumbled back into the wall. As she reached up to grab her now painfully red and bruised cheek, the man reached over and yanked her up from the wall, wrapping his arms around her petite little body.

Squirming at his grip, she tugged and twisted but wasn't strong enough to escape his grip. Walking her out of Juice's room, they brought her out into the hallway. Forcing her to walk with them, they opened the doors to the room where the Son's would gather around the table and discuss club decisions.

_I hadn't even noticed this door had been closed the whole time. I probably should've started here when I came back inside. _

When they shoved her inside, she looked up and saw a surprised Jax and a sickly satisfied Alvarez. Slamming the door behind them, the first Mayan gang member forced her roughly into a seat. Kicking and shoving did her no good, she just wasn't strong enough. Grunting as they finally got her still, she sighed and looked up. Across from her was Jax, who was handcuffed to a chair and had a bloody lip and nose. His eyes were panicked, just as they were swollen, and he tensed up as they got rough with his baby sister.

"She-She killed Alexander!" one of them stuttered out and Alvarez stared at her for a short while. He got up eventually, and slowly made his way over to her.

"Marcus…" Jax mumbled, but he didn't turn to face him. Instead he crept up to Sam's chair, and slapped her pretty hard. If she hadn't been held still in that chair she probably would've flopped right out of it onto the floor.

"Alvarez that's enough!" Jax shouted, yanking at his binds. "This had nothing to do with her. Do whatever you want to me but don't touch her."

You could hear the desperation in Jax's voice. Pleading for them to leave Sam alone, knowing what fate was coming for the both of them.

"A sister for a sister, it's only fair." He smirked at Jax.

Sam's eyes furrowed. "A sister for a sister? What the hell does that mean?" she questioned, more so asking Jax. He looked down but Alvarez's face light up."

"She doesn't know? Tsk tsk ese, I really thought you'd be man enough to at least tell the poor little gringa why she's being killed. You always had a serious issue with leaving people in the dark."

"Jax, what is he talking about? What did you do?" She asked, her voice trailing off.

Jax sighed and looked up from the ground, his eyes meeting his sisters as they searched desperately to find the right words to say to her. The right words to justify his actions, the right words to make this whole thing better and okay.

"We went on a run with another crew. Owing them a favor, they needed us to shoot up Alvarez's place to send a message. They told us it was empty, and apparently it wasn't. His sister was inside, and we didn't know until after the damage was done." Jax looked down again, saddened as he finally admitted the secret he's been keeping all this time.

Sam was in shock. There was nothing she could do to fix this one. There was nothing anyone could do. Alvarez was out for revenge and quite frankly in her eyes, he deserved it.

_Not that he should be taking it out on me, but Jesus Christ they killed his sister._

"Apparently?" Alvarez mocked. "Don't act like this was some accident, don't sit there and pretend you feel bad!" he shouted.

"How old was she?" Sam asked, but in less of a question way and more of a statement. Her eyes never leaving Jax's body.

"She was going to be 21 in June. Had her whole life figured out, wanted to be a firefighter and save people. But your brother took that away from her!" He picked up his gun off the table, and pointed it at Jax.

Sam's heart began to race. "If you kill us, you're just as bad as him. Your sister wouldn't have wanted you to do this, would she?" Alvarez turned to her and she paused for a second before continuing.

"If she wanted to save people, the best way to make peace with her death is to do the things she wanted. Save the people she was going to save."

Alvarez stared at Sam, eyes full of tears, sorrow, and hate. Sniffling, he lowered his gun and placed it back on the table. Sam breathed a sigh of relief until Alvarez smirked evilly.

"You're stupid if you think I'm leaving here without a little something in return. Put her on her knees." He ordered his men.

Sam's eyes flashed from each of them as they forced her out of the chair and onto her knees, holding her arms stretched out at her sides and keeping her still as she shouted and tugged against them.

Jax was screaming at this point, freaking out across the room. He had even tried to stand and walk towards his sister but the way his body was trapped to the chair it just wouldn't work.

"Alvarez stop, you don't have to do this. Kill me. I killed your sister, kill me!" he shouted, begging his enemy to leave his sister alone. But Alvarez was too far gone, it was no use.

Alvarez unbuttoned his pants, and Sam began to cry. She had been brave in the room with Jax up until this point but she just couldn't do it anymore.

"Please, don't do this. Please." She begged but there was no getting through to Alvarez. He smirked, and began to pull his pants down, revealing his boxers. He reached for his gun and swiftly grabbed it off of the table, keeping it aimed at Sam.

_It felt like everything was happening all at once, like one big blur. Jax's screams had become one loud sound that I couldn't make out anymore. I felt my lips moving but I wasn't coherent of what I was saying. I could feel my hot tears hitting the corners of my mouth. Keeping my eyes shut tightly, I couldn't bear to see where this was going. I was gonna die on my knees like some skanky crow eater. It was so loud, I just want it all to stop!_

The loud popping gunshot sound rang through the room and everything fell silent.


	14. Chapter 14

Just wanted to take a moment to say thank you to everyone who continues to read this story, it means SO much to me! Here's chapter 14 of Something to Somebody Else!

The loud popping gunshot sound rang through the room and everything fell silent.

Sam opened her eyes to see Alvarez with a bullet through the head laying right in front of her on the floor. Panicking, she couldn't help but scream. There was a few more gun shots and then Alvarez's goon squad had joined him on the ground before they even had time to retaliate. Even though she was free of their grips, Sam didn't get off the ground.

She had glanced to the side where the bullets were coming from and saw Happy, Juice, and Rat holding guns, with a look of determination on their faces. Then she glanced back at the dead bodies lying around her. Their eyes still open but hearts just about done beating.

"Get her out of here!" Jax was shouting louder than he's ever shouted in his life while continuing to thrash at his restraints. Next thing she knew, Juice was pulling her to her feet from behind, and taking her out of the room while Happy and Rat ran in to help Jax.

Juice took her out into the lounge area where the bar was and placed her on the couch. Pausing for a moment, he thought about the last time the two of them had been near this couch. They had been fighting, and it all led to this. Swallowing down the feeling of small guilt, he sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, placing a hand on her back and rubbing it in a circular motion. Shaking her head, she leaned into his chest and cried and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay. It's over, it's all over." he cooed over and over again, feeling a little helpless. She had managed to regain control of her emotions and pulled back from his shoulder and sniffled.

"There's so much blood and- and all the dead bodies. What- how are we going to get rid of them? How do we clean up THAT much blood?" She questioned, her wide eyes blood shot red.

"There is no 'we.' This is on the club. This is OUR issue, OUR mess. You do not have any part in this."

Sam paused and stared forward in the direction of the garage, where Felix's body was.

"Yeah? And what about Felix, hm? Mario? You just gonna toss them into a human bonfire and call it a night?" Her tone was harsh, catching Juice off guard. He tilted his head in her direction, trying to remain calm with her attitude, knowing it was only because she was scared.

"We'll figure something out for them, it doesn't have to be that way." he tried to reassure her but she was dead set on being upset.

"What happens now with the Mayans? When they realize that their president is dead? Are they gonna come back looking for revenge?" She had moved her hand to her mouth and began rubbing her thumb along the corner of her lip nervously.

Juice was shocked. Sam had never been this...scattered. He watched as all these thoughts flooded her brain, her eyes racing from the floor, to Juice and then back to the floor. Sighing, he grabbed a hold of her hand and moved it from her mouth, taking her other hand in his other hand. She turned to him in protest but he talked over her.

"Juice-"

"No, no listen to me. It's over, I'm sure of it. Some lame ass punk gets put in charge and they move on. That's how these things work."

"'That's how these things work.'" she mocked. "You act like this happens all the time. That this is normal! That it's okay that there are more than a handful of dead bodies in the clubhouse! People were murdered and attacked today and that doesn't phase you in the slightest way?!" Sam was losing it. She had been strong the entire way up until now.

Juice shook his head. "No! No, I'm not saying it's okay. I-" he paused and sighed. "I'm just gonna have Gemma come and take you home, you don't need to be here. I'll come check on you later." He leaned in for a kiss but Sam backed up, looking away. Hurt, Juice stood up and walked away. Pulling out his phone, he sent Gemma a text and then put his phone back in his pocket. Juice walked into the room where Jax, Rat and Happy had been, and shut the door behind him, and took a seat at the table.

Jax nodded in his direction. "How is she?" He asked, taking a hit of a cigarette. Juice looked down and then back at Jax. "She's losing it, brother. I've never seen her this...distraught."

Jax sighed. "Shit."

"Gemma should be here soon to take her home."

Happy spoke, keeping his hands folded on the table. "It's been tough on her, she's seen some shit that would haunt normal people."

Rat nodded in agreement with Happy. "Maybe she just needs a couple days. It's not every day she gets kidnapped a few times and has to deal with all the gun involvement and bloodshed. It's scary to someone who doesn't live our life."

Rubbing his face, Jax took a deep breath. "I just wanna move forward with this. Walk away from this stupid bullshit with the Mayans, and get back to our business. Get the prospects in here to help out, I want the bodies gone by the end of the day. I also wanna figure out the damage to the clubhouse."

"What about the kid?" Juice asked quietly.

Jax didn't say anything at first, thinking of how he wanted to handle it. He toyed with the burning cigarette rolling it over an ash tray. "We'll get a burial. Not something big in the papers or anything, but we'll get him a grave."

When the Sons nodded in agreement, Jax smacked the gavel off the table, dismissing them.

Juice had a lot on his mind. Worrying about getting the clubhouse cleaned up, getting the bodies taken care of, and of course, Sam.

_Do I tell her about Felix's burial? Is it best to just let her cool off? Will she ever be okay? _

Shaking himself free of these worrying thoughts, he walked out to the garage and started in there. Grabbing a tarp, he tossed it over Felix's body. Walking over to the corner of the garage, he grabbed a big broom and made his way to the front and began to push all the broken glass and bullet shells into a pile and then took a dustpan to it. He made sure to stand all the bikes back up, and put everything that needed to be fixed in one row, and everything that had thankfully been avoided in the shootout, in another row.

Rat and a couple of the prospects came in with buckets of bleach and mops. Like a clean up crew, they each had their own job. Rat with the mopping, Juice with the sweeping, and Happy with the disposal of the bodies. Happy backed a truck right up into the garage doorway and had a prospect help him load the truck with Felix's body. Juice watched from a distance as Felix's lifeless body plopped into the bed of the truck, and for some strange reason he felt sad for the boy.

Juice moved all throughout the clubhouse, sweeping up bullet shells and glass and anything else caught up in this mess. After awhile, he had finally made his way through all of the dirty rooms in the clubhouse and began to walk out back to the dumpster to dumb his bag of trash he swept up. Passing the big clock on his way out, he realized it was already 8 o'clock.

_Jesus, already?_

After washing up, he made his way out to his bike, where he bumped into Jax.

"Hey, uh, any word on your sister? Is she doing better?" he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"No, not yet. My mom said she showered and hasn't left her room. Why don't you head over there? Check in on her for me. Check in on my mom too, it's been a crazy week for her, having her daughter kidnapped and everything."

Juice nodded, and climbed onto his bike. Buckling his helmet, he started his ride and took off to Gemma's. Juice got scared every now and then, and hid it the best way he could. But right now, he was terrified of how this awful event had messed with Sam.

It was eating her alive. The remorse she felt for Mario and his brothers, the sorrow she felt for Alvarez's sister, and now Alvarez himself, the anger with Jax for putting her in this situation, and of course, the guilt for Trey. A slight feeling of regret and poor decision making on her part because she snuck out to the party. This poor girl got caught up in this horrific mess and it's killing her. And there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do to help her snap out of it.

Arriving at Gemma's, Juice parked his bike in her driveway, climbed off and unbuckled his helmet, leaving it on the seat. Walking towards the door, he felt his stomach tense up and his hands get a little sweaty. He wiped them on his pants and then knocked.

Gemma opened the door and her face brightened. "C'mon in baby." She said sweetly, closing the door behind him.

"How are you holding up?" He hugged her tightly.

"I'm hanging in there, glad to have my baby home." She half smiled.

"How is she?" Juice asked softly.

Gemma sighed. "She hasn't come out of her room since she got here. She's just laying there, crying a little here and there."

Juice sighed. "You think she'll bounce back? I know it's scary and tough, and she's not like us Gem. She's not...rowdy, ruthless. It's gonna mess with her head."

Gemma stood there, pondering the thought of this eating at her baby girl. "I don't know. Why don't you go on up and talk to her. She hasn't said a word to me. Might be different for you, you guys always did have a special bond." Gemma hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and sent him upstairs.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked. When Sam didn't answer, he cracked the door slightly, and saw her laying on her bed, back to him, flipping through the channels. Going from MTV to Spike and then hitting the guide button on the remote.

"Hey..." he started as he walked in and closed the door behind him. "It's me. Gemma let me in." But he didn't get a response as he took a seat in the chair next to her bed. "We can talk about it, if you want. We can talk about any of it, all of it, parts of it...whatever you wanna do."

She sighed and shut the TV off and sat up, facing him. She sat like a pretzel, legs crossed in front of her. "I don't know what to say." she said flatly, uninterested.

Juice bit his bottom lip. "Okay...well, how do you feel?"

"I feel like a kid who hasn't slept in her own bed in over a week." Again, uninterested.

"There isn't anything you'd like to talk about?" Juice was pushing, and he knew he was, but he loved her and there wasn't a shot in hell he was leaving her when she was like this. Sam wasn't herself and she was bottling these things inside of her.

She sighed, growing annoyed. "Juice what do you want me to say?"

Taken aback, he paused before answering. "I want you to tell me you're going to be okay and mean it. If you can't say it and mean it, then we'll talk about it and get through it together until you can say it and mean it."

She took a frustrated deep breath. "I'm not okay with the fact multiple people have died in front of me or have been attacked in front of me. I'm not okay with people risking their lives for me and end up being tossed out a few story home window and landing DEAD on the hood of the car. Or ending up in ICU. I'm not okay with the fact that I killed two people! I-I became a murderer, just like-like" she was stuttering, so lost in her thoughts that she wasn't even making eye contact with Juice.

"Like me." he said coldly. "A murderer, just like me." Juice's eyes never left Sam's face.

"Look I didn't mean it that way, but I'm new to this Juice. I don't shoot people when the order goes out. I don't do well with guns and blood and dead bodies. I have to live with the guilt that I took away two lives. Two separate people will not be going home to their family and friends because of me. I have to live with the fact that Felix, Mario, and Sebastian aren't on this earth anymore because of me.

It's like, all of this happened and now I get to go back to my normal life and think about everything that went down, every single day. Usually, people my age do crazy shit on the weekend and come back Monday morning and go "wow it's been a hell of a weekend, can't wait to do that again!" But I'm sitting here thinking "wow I got abducted twice last week and I never ever want to see another gun, enemy gang cut, or dead body ever again.""

She teared up a little bit, using the back of her hand to wipe tears that had fallen. Sniffling, she looked back to Juice. "Anything else you want me to say?"

Juice looked down and then back up to her. "I just want to make the healing process easier for you."

"That's the thing; I don't know how to 'heal.' All I can hear is gun shots in my head. All I can is Alvarez standing there, waving his gun around while I'm being held on the ground. Is there a therapy group for witness's who've seen first hand assassinations? Is there a gathering of people who can sit in a circle and say they've shot or stabbed and killed people too? I don't even have the courage to go see Trey. Tara called, said he was awake." she looked down.

Juice lifted her head up to face him with his hand. "I think you should go see him. It might make you feel better, and might pick him up from whatever rut he's fell into being stuck at Saint Thomas."

Sam sighed. "I just...I just don't know."

"I know it's hard now but you'll bounce back, I know you will. You'll see everything you did was to stay alive." Juice reached over and gave Sam's hand a tight squeeze. "And eventually you'll pick back up where you left off, being able to leave this burden in the past."

Sam didn't hang on to Juice's hand like she usually did. She just left her hand limp under his. When Juice realized she was avoiding him in a physical way, for the second time today, he let go of her hand.

"Are we okay?" he questioned.

"I don't know. I just need to figure my life out. I'm kinda tired, I'll see you later." she said, and Juice stood up and nodded.

"I love you, Sam." he whispered and took one last look at her before he got up and made his way out of Gemma's house.


	15. Chapter 15

Hope everyone is having a good week, I'm forever grateful to have each and every one of you guys who take the time to read each chapter. Means SO much to me! Here's chapter 15 of Something to Somebody Else!

"I love you, Sam." he whispered and took one last look at her before he got up and made his way out of Gemma's house.

The next morning Sam's alarm went off at 7:30. Groaning, she reached over and shut it off and sat up. Yawning a few times, she grabbed her phone.

_Few e-mails, a Facebook notification and a text from Juice. 'Good morning, beautiful.'_

She sighed.

_I can't think about that right now. I need to go see Trey and make sure he's okay._

Sam got up and headed to her window. Peeking out, she saw that it was dark and sorta rainy, and seemed pretty windy. Heading to her closet, she picked out a black pair of yoga pants, a tank top, and a turquoise hoodie. She got dressed and threw her hair into a braided pony tail, tossed on her black Nike free runs and walked downstairs to see Gemma standing at the stove making breakfast.

"Mornin' baby." Gemma said sweetly with a smile. "You hungry?"

Sam shook her head and reached for her car keys and wallet off the counter.

"You going somewhere?" her mom questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Sam paused for a second and looked down. "I'm gonna go see Trey. I think it'll be good for both of us." She looked up at her mom with 'I feel guilty' written on her face.

"Yeah, he could use a friend." She flashed a smile and walked to the fridge, and took out a water bottle and handed it to her daughter along with a green apple. "Take this with you, in case you get hungry. Check in with me throughout the day, stay local."

Sam nodded in agreement, giving her mom a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." she replied as Sam tossed her hood over her head and walked out to her car.

Getting in and starting it, she turned her lights and windshield wipers on just to clear the water on her window from previous rain and then shut them off. Putting her seat belt on, she took her car out of park and into reverse, backed out of the driveway and headed to Saint Thomas.

_Oh God what if he's mad at me because of all of this? What if he doesn't want to talk to me anymore? I'm gonna throw up. _

She took a deep breath trying to keep calm in the car. Turing the radio, she stumbled upon Lean on Me by Bill Withers and turned it up.

_Jax use to sing this to me when I was little._

"Lean on me, when you're not strong and I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on. For it won't be long, till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on." She sang, completely off key, chiming in here and there where she knew some of the words until the song was over.

_Ugh I haven't even talked to Jax yet. My life is just a ton of 'avoid at all costs' kinda moments._

Pulling into the parking lot of Saint Thomas, Sam's heart began to race. Inhaling through the nose and exhaling through the mouth, she tried to calm herself down as she parked and got out, heading to the front door. Making her way to the front desk, she spotted Tara and pulled her aside.

"Hey Sam, how are you feeling? Is everything okay?" Tara asked concerned.

_I always loved that about Tara. She was always making sure nothing was wrong and if there was something up, she was down to help._

"Yeah I'm good, I'm fine. I'm actually not here for me, I'm here to check up on Trey. Did they move him out of ICU?"

"Yeah, he's on the second floor, room 421."

"Okay, thanks Tara." Sam smiled and headed to the elevator. Getting into the elevator and pressing the number 2 button, she felt like she was going to throw up when the door closed. She stepped up to the door and knocked.

_Oh God oh God oh God. Okay Sam, you can do this._

"Come in." A familiar voice called out. Sam walked in and shut the door behind her. Looking up, she saw her friend laying in the hospital bed, hooked up to the machines, awake. She couldn't help but tear up as she smiled.

"I was hoping you'd swing by." He smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?" She shoved her hands into her sweater pouch.

"I'm alive." he smiled. "That's a blessing. I should be released in a couple days."

"That's amazing." Sam smiled, trying not to burst out into tears. "I-" she paused, sitting down in a chair closest to the bed. "I'm so sorry this happened to you." Her voice breaking.

Trey shook her off. "No, don't be sorry. It wasn't anything you could've prevented. If it weren't me, it would've been someone like Jax, or Juice. Or the one with the mustache, or the one that's mean mugging all the time...that one scares me."

Sam laughed. "Mustache guy is Rat, mean one is ironically called Happy."

Trey's eyes widened. "Happy? He never even smiled!"

"Yeah...it doesn't make much sense. But again, I am so, so incredibly sorry for what happened."

Trey smiled at her. "It's okay, you're safe and I'm safe. That's all that matters." He stopped for a second and stared at her.

"How-how did you get out? Ya know, after I was shot? I remember you standing there with me, and you were scared. I could see it on your face, I just couldn't tell you not to be afraid. The words wouldn't come out. Then I saw Alvarez take you away. You were screaming, but then it all kinda just faded away." Trey looked down, almost as if he was ashamed of getting shot.

Sam reached over and took a hold of his hand causing him to look at her. "Hey, it's most certainly not your fault you got shot, so drop the sad face."

Trey giggled as Sam continued with her story.

"I fought him off and raced up to the floor above us and called Jax. They were in the building, they just couldn't find us. I ended up in the attic and Alvarez found me and forced me to come back down with him. Told me if I did, he'd let me save you. Which was a lie. You were gone by the time I got down there, the boys had gotten you out and rushed you here. I ended up knocking myself out cold with so many slams to the head, and ended up here too."

She flashed a half a smile as he chuckled. "Have you been here this whole time?" he questioned, checking her appearance, noticing she wasn't in a hospital gown.

"No, I, uhm.. I was released a few days ago, but I kinda got kidnapped again, but from the hospital this time." She watched as Treys' mouth fell open and his eyes grew wide.

"What?! By who, Alvarez?! Did he come here?!" His brain was spinning like a mouse on a wheel.

"No, no." Sam shook her head. "Do you remember Mario's brothers?"

Trey nodded. "Yeah, Sebastian and Felix. Tell me they were behind that..." His voice trailed off and Sam glanced down and then back at him, nodding.

"They kidnapped me as a tradeoff for Mario, because Jax took Mario when they got us out of that weird place. But Mario wouldn't give up Alvarez and the Son's ended up killing him with their endless amount torture for Alvarez's location.

His brothers brought me to their home, which was stupid because the Mayans headed to Mario's place looking for me. They killed Sebastian. Shot him and threw him out a few story building window and he landed on the car that Felix and I were in, trying to get away from the Mayan's. Felix witnessed the entire thing.

I convinced him to take me back to TM. Alvarez and his goon squad showed up and raised hell. Thankfully, Alvarez is dead and so are his thugs that came looking for us. But...they killed Felix." Sam looked down and tears began draining from her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry." He whispered, scooting over in his bed. Tapping an open space next to him, inviting her to come sit. She did, as she sat down next to him and cried. Trey wrapped his arm around her. "It's okay." He repeated.

Shaking her head, she swung her feet off the floor and pulled them to her chest.

"No it's not okay. I killed two people and Alvarez and three of his friends were shot right in front of me. Felix was shot and killed while tied to a chair for Christ sake! I'm losing my mind over all of this. I feel guilty and sick at the same time."

Trey pulled her in close. "You don't need to feel guilty or sick or anything like that. You did these things to survive and save your family and friends. It's not like you're a serial killer who gets off on this stuff. You did what you had to do, to save people. Cops have that decision to make all the time. Ya know, they try to defuse a situation the best they can and if they can't, they take out the threat before the threat hurts anyone else. They're considered heroes, and so are you. You did the right thing."

Sam sniffled. "If I did the right thing, why do I feel so bad? For what happened to not only you, but Felix and his brothers? And the two lives I took?"

He sighed. "You feel guilty because you know right from wrong. You know that killing is bad. But deep down inside, you know that kidnapping is also bad. You know that Alvarez and his crew are bad, and you knew what you had to do to stay in one piece. You may have taken two lives, but you saved a handful of others, didn't you?"

Pausing for a moment, Sam nodded as she twirled her finger over the buttons connected to the bed, careful not to press any. "Once they noticed I was free from the dummy they sent after me, I went looking for the guys because they were outnumbered. I found them in the garage getting ready to shoot them. They were going to kill Juice, Rat, and Happy. I distracted them and they came after me, leaving the three boys unattended. The guys got free and when it came down to it, they were there when Jax and I needed them."

"See, what you did wasn't all bad. You're a strong person and this is going to take some time to get over. Don't sit there and think you're some deranged killer who will start to eat human souls or some shit," he paused as she laughed.

"Because you won't." Trey continued. "You're not a killer, you're not a threat, and you're not a bad person. Honestly, you're one of the greatest people I've had the pleasure of meeting. You're smart, funny, kind, caring, and of course, beautiful." He flashed her a smile and caught her blushing.

"What I'm getting at is, please don't let this define you. The story of your life has many chapters, don't let one bad chapter ruin your book. You're so much better than this, and I know that you'll get through it."

His words hit a soft spot and she couldn't stop smiling. After wiping away what was left of her tears and sniffling, she spoke up.

"After talking to you, I think I will, too. It was just...scary. It felt like the world was spinning too fast and I couldn't get my feet on the ground."

"I know, I understand that. Have you talked to Juice about it? He'd probably come in here guns blazing if he saw us spooned up together like this." Trey smirked and Sam laughed.

"He would. But it's not like that. I feel like what went through was insane, and no one gets it like we do. I haven't really been able to open up to Juice, though. He came by last night but I just- I just couldn't bring myself to like, connect with him right now. The Son's, they do this shit when it's necessary. I know he's worried and he's hurting because I'm hurting, but I just didn't know where to start."

"Don't let this ruin what you've got going for you. I might really like you, and I might be stupid for that, but I'm not blind. Anyone can see how perfect you guys are for each other; you balance each other out. He's no good without you and you're all over the place when you're not on the same page with him."

Sam sighed.

_He's right. _

"Go find him and talk to him. When you're done, find Jax and talk to him too. Tell him to figure out what he wants me to tell his pal Unser. I don't wanna say too much and get the Charming PD to breathe down his back. If I messed that up it would probably land me back in ICU." He chuckled.

Sam giggled and sat up. "I won't let that happen. I'm a hero, remember?" Trey smiled.

"That's right."

Sam got off of the bed and stood next to Trey's side. "Thank you for this. For saving me, for everything." She gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Honestly, if saving you ends in a kiss then I'd save ya all the time." he flirted in a joking way. He wasn't a threat to her somewhat relationship with Juice and they both knew that. "But seriously, anytime. That's what friends are for." He smiled at her.

"I'll see you later." She said, walking to the door.

"Hey, try not to get kidnapped okay?" he joked. Sam rolled her eyes and walked out of his room and to the elevator. She made her way back down to the first floor and slipped past Tara unseen on her way out of the hospital.

It began to pour the moment she got back into her car. Locking the doors, she started her car and put her seat belt on along with her lights, radio and windshield wipers. Pulling her car out of park and into drive, she headed back to the clubhouse.

_What do I even say to Jax? Scold him into not being club president? Ugh. I really wish I didn't suck and wasn't upset about everything...but in a sense, I feel like I have a right to be upset. Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Ugh._

Safe and Sound by The Capitals played through her radio stereo and she smiled, turning it up all the way, singing and dancing along to the music.

_All these people that are forced to drive by me day to day are probably either terrified by the awful voice they can hear over their car stereo, or ready to pee themselves laughing because of the embarrassing dancing they see through their windows. _

She pulled into TM slowly going through a giant puddle, listening to her car make the sloshing sound. The puddles were a really gray color from the mix of mud and oils from the garage. Sam parked at the tip of the garage and ran as fast as she could to the door.

Wiping her feet on the mat, she glanced around for Juice or Jax, whichever that she found first.

_I saw Rat and Happy, standing behind the bar chatting it up with girls from Diosa. It was the first time in a couple weeks that they seemed….at ease. The mood here was even a little less tense. Granted, the place was just ripped apart but they're going to bounce back from this. Fix the place up and keep it running. _

The door closing caused Sam to glance back. Juice walked through the door, soaking wet. He hadn't noticed the girl standing only 5 feet in front of him as she watched him take off his drenched hoodie. Juice looked up and caught Sam staring at him and he smiled shyly. Sam flashed a smile, and turned to face him.

"Do you think we could go out and talk?" She asked quietly, biting her lip nervously. Juice's face light up and he nodded.

"Yeah, just let me run and change. I'll be right back." He took off to his room. Sam walked over to her mom's office.

_There wasn't anything cool in here, ever. Nothing to play with or keep myself busy. It was just one big cluster of papers and slips. How does my mom make this job fun? It isn't even bright in here. If the room could talk it would probably say something along the lines of 'Ugh.' Gonna have to help my mom lighten this place up. Maybe we should get a dog. Not a guard dog or anything, just a friendly one that greets the customers when they come in. Maybe paint the room a brighter, friendlier color. Some new furniture would be nice too._

Juice knocking on the door took her right out of her thoughts and she looked up at him.

"Alright, I'm ready to go."

Sam stood up and they made their way to the door. Bracing themselves for the cold weather, the both threw on their hoods and ran to her car as fast as they could trying to avoid the heavy rain.

When they had gotten settled in the car, Sam started it and left TM.

"Where we headed?" Juice questioned.

Sam shrugged. "I didn't really have a destination."

Juice nodded and sat back, looking out the window. Things were quiet for a little while, neither of them knowing what to say or how to go about getting the conversation started.

After driving for about 20 minutes, Sam pulled up to this little beach right on the outskirts of Charming and parked her car, then shut it off. Turning the key back, she left the radio on quietly in the background and leaned back in her seat to relax.

Together, they watched in silence the wave's crash viciously along the shoreline as the wind picked up.

"I saw Trey today." Sam spoke up softly, glancing from the window to Juice.

"He's awake? How'd it go?" Juice was anxious to know if the kid was gonna make it. Though they weren't really friends before this, and Trey liked the same girl Juice liked, the younger boy had stuck his neck out to bring her back and that meant something to Juice.

"He was up, we talked about everything. He didn't remember anything after being shot, so I filled him in on that. We talked about Felix and Sabastian and everything that went down at TM." Sam stopped, unsure of how to continue.

Picking up on her body language, Juice chimed in this time. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want too. I know you weren't up for it last night, I don't wanna push you." His voice was apprehensive, as he nervously turned to face her while sitting in the passenger seat.

"Trey and I, talked about us. Like you and I, and about the situation. He kept saying things like 'you'll get through it' or 'don't let this define you.' And after talking to him I think I'm gonna be okay. It was all so scary to a person who hates guns and violence and blood. It was like….this was the one thing that separated who I am and who-"

"And who I am…" he whispered, looking straight at her, his facial expression coming off hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just-" She sighed, pausing herself for a minute.

_Relax, calm down. You just need to find the right words._

"It's like comparing two diabetics. On one hand, you've got this experienced person who can prick themselves to check their sugar with no problem. No flinching, no crying, nothing. Then on the other hand, you have a fairly new diabetic, who's completely inexperienced and winces at the pain of a finger prick. These things are not things I usually do. You and Jax and the guys, you've had some experience in this category. That's why it bothers me the way it does, because I don't know what to do about it. But I'm trying to get over it and move forward. I realized together, we're happy. We balance each other out."

Sam watched as Juice's once hurt face softened up as he smiled.

"The entire time I had been missing, you were the one I wanted to walk through that door. You were the one I was praying for, that you were okay. Last night….I was a mess. I hadn't slept, hadn't bathed, and hadn't eaten. My emotions were all over the place. I shouldn't have been such a bitch to you and I'm sorry for that. I love you Juice, and this isn't going to change that. We're together now, no Alvarez, no Mario, no one bad. That's all that matters."

Before she could give him time to reply, Sam had leaned over and kissed Juice passionately as if she hadn't seen him in months. After a minute or so of swapping saliva, Juice pulled away with a grin that reached out from one of his ears to the other.

"I love you, too. So very, very much." He reached over and took her hand in his.

_It's finally how everything is supposed to be. _

Interrupting their moment, was Sam's phone ringing. Sighing, she reached into her hoodie pocket and pulled out her phone. Jax's name and picture ID showed up on her screen.

"Guess I can't avoid him all day." She muttered. Sliding her finger across the screen, she accepted his call and put the phone to her left ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, where'd you take off to with Juice?" he questioned.

"Oh uh, nowhere. We just went out for a drive. Why, what's up?" She could hear Jax take a puff of his cigarette.

"I just wanted to know if you were heading back to TM soon, or heading to Ma's. Wanted to meet up and sit down for a few."

_Can we just like….not? All I'd like to do is avoid this. _

"Uhm…yeah, sure. I'll head back to the garage now."

"Alright, bye."

Hanging up her phone, she reached over and started her car.

"Everything okay?" Juice asked, slightly confused.

Sam nodded. "I've been avoiding talking with Jax about everything. Personally I don't want too, I just wanna forget it happened. But he wants to talk about things so I'm gonna head back and sit down with him I guess."

Juice nodded and turned back facing forward as Sam turned her lights back on to see through this crappy weather.

"So, bad time to ask for Jax's permission to date you?" Juice bit his lip nervously.

"He can't know yet. I feel like with me just being fresh out of enemy gang hands, he'll want to keep me safe and even though I know you're not gonna hurt me, Jax might not agree. One bridge at a time." Sam watched as Juice's previous smile had faded as he nodded again. Feeling a little bad, she reached over and grabbed his hand.

"But trust me, I want his approval just as much."


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone! I hope you're all doing fantastic! I had a really difficult time with this chapter, the dialogue was just something I couldn't seem to piece together the way I wanted to. Hopefully it doesn't suck, but here's chapter 16 of Something to Somebody Else!

"But trust me, I want his approval just as much." Sam reached over and took his hand in hers. Juice smiled and rubbed his thumb over her knuckle as they headed back to TM.

The ride was unfortunately quicker than either of them wanted it to be. Sam parked in the same spot from earlier, close to the door. The rain was slowing down by the time they got out and into the building.

When they walked through the front door, Happy and Rat had been playing video games off to the side and Jax had been at the bar.

"Stop using cheat codes you prick!" Rat shouted and everyone laughed. "He's cheating!"

"Hap, play nice." Jax joked as if he was their dad.

Happy sighed. "Fine. But I'm still gonna win, even without my cheats because you suck at this game." He puffed, turning his nose up in the air.

_Oh how I love being the only girl sometimes._

Juice walked over to the boys to watch their game and Sam went over to Jax.

"Hey." She said, grabbing a water from behind the bar.

"Let's go somewhere to talk." He motioned towards the room across from the bar, where they had previously been together in a rougher situation.

Sam walked in first taking the first seat she saw and Jax walked in behind her, shutting the door behind him taking his seat at the head of the table.

"So….what do you want to talk about?" She asked warily, keeping her hands on the table in front of her as she eye balled the Reaper carving on the table.

Jax light his cigarette and took a hit, leaning forward to ash it. "Just wanted to see how you were holding up."

"I'm okay." Her voice soft and quiet.

_Can we just hurry this along?_

"It's not gonna happen again." Jax whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"You sure about that? Ya know, in case you've got another house to shoot up. Maybe someone's mom will be in there next time." Without even coming off with a bad attitude, her words stung as she muttered them back to him without lifting her gaze from the carving of the Reaper.

Jax scoffed. "Really? I didn't know she was in there for Christ sake!"

"Maybe that should be a red flag then! It was a reckless decision. You ever look back on it and wonder what her last thoughts were? I've been thinking about them. Maybe she was going out to dinner with a friend or to a movie. I keep picturing this woman standing in front of a mirror holding up outfits as she tried to decide what complemented her figure better. Next thing I see, is her dead on the ground with a bullet in her head."

Silence took over the room as Jax fought off his negative thoughts while his sister tried to keep them coming.

"Or maybe, she was just hanging in for the night. Make some popcorn, watch some Netflix. I keep thinking she might've said something like 'no, not tonight, I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow" to her friends. And now, there is no tomorrow for her. No tomorrow for her, her brother, Mario and his brothers. All for what though, Jax? For what? Some stupid fucking club?" She finally brought her eyes to Jax, who couldn't even look at her. He had been rolling his cigarette in an ash tray slowly, pondering each negative thought he had been doing so well to suppress.

"This 'fucking club' is all I have, okay? I'm in charge and I fucked it up and led us into some stupid shit and I'm trying to dig my way back out of it. I just- I need you to understand. I need you to forgive me for this and believe me when I say it will not happen again. I won't ever let someone take you from me and mom ever, ever again."

"I don't understand. Why do you HAVE to do these things? You couldn't have, oh, I don't know, maybe walked away when the opportunity to do a drive by was laid on the table? It's isn't that tough of a decision." Sam slumped back into her chair.

"What you did was wrong and I don't agree with it. I'm not okay with you killing innocent-"

"It was an accident, Sam. I don't go around killing innocent people. These people that the club gets involved with, they're not good people. They're never good people. Please understand that, please understand what I do is to protect you and everyone else. I made a bad judgement call, I admit that. But I'm not some deranged person who shoots people for the thrill." He sighed and Sam looked down.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about all of this. But I promise this was the end of it. I don't really know what else to say to you to get you to understand that." With that, Sam stood up and headed for the door. Jax sniffled, holding in any emotion like he usually does. When she reached the door, Sam turned to him.

"Go talk to Trey. He's awake and wasn't sure what you would like him to say to Unser. Don't scare him off, he's a good friend to me." Unsure of what else to say, she opened the door and closed it behind her as she walked over to the bar area. Juice had been sitting there toying around with a beer bottle when Sam plopped down next to him.

"How'd it go?" He asked quietly, glancing over to her.

"Wouldn't say it went great, that's for sure. I don't know. I don't really know what to say to him, and he just wanted to tell me he was sorry and that it won't happen again. But do I believe that? I'd like to. But I just don't. I don't think this will be the last of the trouble, it never comes to a complete end. I just need some time and hopefully things will float back into the way they were before."

Sam sighed and Juice wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close to him.

"It's all gonna work itself out. You guys just need to breathe. You'll get back to normal in no time. Things should be quieting down around here anyways. Our beef with the Mayans is nonexistent and Alvarez is gone. As long as no one else wants war then we're good." He smiled and let go of Sam.

_I really hope things calm down around here. _

"Where ya headed, boss?" Rat questioned as Jax walked out into the bar area.

"I'm gonna go talk to the kid, make sure he doesn't blow anything to Unser. You guys stay here in case Charming PD comes by to ask any questions."

The guys nodded and Jax walked out of the building and headed towards one of the shops trucks. It was too rainy and gross out to ride his bike. He plopped into the truck, started it and headed towards Saint Thomas.

On his way there, Jax thought about running into Tara and how her face always light up whenever she saw him. It's light up every time since they were 16. The first time he laid eyes on her was in 10th grade history class. She sat in the seat in front of him and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Everything about her figure and body language got him excited. Took him three days to get her to skip class and fool around with him in the auditorium.

She had been one of the best friends he had ever had. Tara was always encouraging him and even helped him graduate. Things were perfect for a while, they even got together. Then, of course, things weren't so perfect and they fell apart. Tara left Charming, for what everyone thought was for good.

Then all of a sudden, she was back and ready to stay. Jax just wasn't sure if he wanted to be tied down yet. Same thing with Tara. Was she ready to be tied down? Especially to someone living a crazy life style like his? They were like that old saying; Right person, wrong time. They were destined to be together, but it was just never the right timing. But Jax never gave up on her. They still mess around, and who knows. Maybe one day he'll take it to another level with her.

Pulling into the hospital parking lot, he parked in the first open spot he saw. Shutting his truck off, he hopped out and walked towards the front doors of the hospital.

It was more busy than usual in there. The lobby was flooded with nurses holding charts and rushing around to find their patients. Spotting Tara, he squeezed his way through the nurses and pulled her aside.

"Hey, what's going on?" he questioned as she sighed and glanced around.

"There was a shooting at Charming High. Some kid who was getting bullied pulled a .45 in the parking lot and unloaded a few rounds before taking his own life. He injured at least a dozen people. Mostly kids his age or younger, and a couple teachers. Three are in critical condition."

"Jesus Christ." Jax muttered, running his hands over his face.

"It's a zoo here and any minute reporters are gonna be here trying to talk to the kids who aren't in critical condition. Everyone's overwhelmed." Tara paused, looking around at all the crazed nurses and then back at Jax. "You looking for Trey?" Jax nodded.

"He's on the second floor, room 421. You're not here to like…hurt him or anything right?" She questioned, eye balling him up and down.

Jax shot her a dirty look. "No, I'm not gonna hurt him. Just need to give him something to tell Unser. When do you think he'll be out of here anyways?"

"I'd say a couple days, but I could push for sooner. I mean he made just about a 360 with his recovery. He's fine now, but it's hospital protocol to keep him here for a few days just to make sure he's 100% good to go."

"See if you can push for sooner, I've gotta figure something out for him and Sam's school shit. With everything that happened they missed finals week I guess. Gemma called me this morning filling me in. I'm gonna go talk to some of the teachers after this and see if there's something we can do to get them the opportunity to study and take their finals."

Tara flashed him a cute, little smile. His favorite cute, little smile. "That's really sweet of you to do. Will I see you later tonight?"

"Hopefully. Find out about getting him out early and then just swing by TM. I should be by there after all of this."

"Okay." She smiled and he gave her a quick kiss and headed to the elevator. Making his way to Trey's room, he knocked on the slightly cracked open door.

"Come in." Trey spoke, flipping through channels. Jax walked in and shut the door behind him and Trey hit the mute button on the remote.

"How you feelin'?" Jax asked, taking a seat in the chair next to the bed. Trey shifted to sit up and look at him.

"I'm alright. I have you to thank for that, Sam said you and your boys got me out of that abandoned place and to a hospital. Dr. Knowles said I wouldn't have made it if I had waited like another 15 minutes. Probably would've bled out on that shitty carpet." He chuckled, making light of the situation.

Jax smirked. "That carpet was pretty shitty. But don't worry about it. You saved my sister, and we weren't just going to leave you there."

"I appreciate that. What would you like me to tell Unser if he asks? I don't want to lie to cops but you're also not someone I'd like to have against me."

"If Unser or any other cop asks, you don't remember seeing anyone with a labeled cut. Couldn't tell with the accents, didn't get a good look before you were shot. Chances are, Unser knows. He's a wise old man. But, being a cop, you can't arrest someone just because you put pieces together. You need proof, such as confessions or evidence. Long as you don't give anything important away, no one's going away for anything."

"So, just sort of play the 'I'm not sure, I can't remember' game?"

Jax nodded. "Exactly."

"Alright, sounds good."

Jax paused for a second, looking around the room. "Tara thinks she can get you out of here sooner."

"Word! It's deadly in here, and I feel lame wearing this gown. It's taking away from my man hood." Trey said as he rolled his eyes causing Jax to laugh.

"Yeah, I can see that. Now you really fit the part of the kid who got his ass beat the other day when you walked into TM." Jax had a big grin on his face as Trey gave him a dirty look.

"Man that ain't even funny." Trey folded his arms in front of his chest.

Jax sat back in his chair and relaxed a little bit. "So, you realize you missed finals week?"

"Oh fuck." Trey muttered to himself. "I didn't even think about it. Fuck. They're gonna fail me without taking my finals!" He started to panic.

"Whoa, hey, calm down. I'm gonna help you."

Confused, Trey paused for a second. "No offense or anything, but…why?"

"Cause you helped me and saved my sister. Now I'm gonna return the favor and make sure you both don't fail. I'm gonna head down to the school and talk to the teachers and explain the situation. See if I can get them to give you guys some extra time to study and get your shit together. If I can get the okay from your teachers, you and Sam will be at TM every day until you have to take the exams, studying. Got it?"

He watched as the young boy nodded in agreement. "Yeah." Jax stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'm gonna take care of it. You're a good friend to my sister, and I appreciate that. Tara will keep you updated with your release and when I figure out the school shit I'm gonna have Sam get in touch with you. Thank you for coming to us that morning. She probably wouldn't be alive if you hadn't come to us." With that being said, Jax left the room, closing the door behind him.

**Back at Tm**

"I don't know about you guys, but I think we should celebrate!" Rat shouted as he ran behind the bar and got a couple of bottles of Vodka and some dark colored shot glasses.

"Celebrate? For what?" Sam questioned as her and Juice stared at him from their seats at the bar.

"Celebrate the fact that you're home!"

"Uh, given the situation, and number of dead bodies, I'm not sure if that calls for a celebration." She said shyly.

"Dude, I just wanna get drunk." Rat shook his head and opened the Vodka.

"Pour me a glass!" Happy shouted from across the room, he was still playing video games.

_Boys and their toys. _

"Well, what do ya say?" Juice asked with a smile as shots were placed in front of the both of them.


	17. Chapter 17

Hope everyone's doing great! Here's chapter 17 of Something to Somebody Else!

"Well, what do ya say?" Juice asked with a smile as shots were placed in front of the both of them.

Sam stared at the drink for a second before giving into to her head which was saying 'yes' as her gut said 'no'. She reached over and gulped down the shot placed in front of her. She groaned as the liquid burned slightly on its way down her throat. Juice smirked and chugged down his shot too.

That's the spirit!" Rat roared with excitement as he himself drank, except his wasn't in the form of a shot. He was drinking straight from his own bottle. Rat poured another round for everyone.

As soon as Juice lifted the shot glass off the counter, his phone began ringing from down the hall in his sweater pocket. Getting up, he made his way over to his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" he paused and turned his back to Sam and the guys, as he began to whisper. "What-how did you even get my-" Juice sighed. "Alright, alright fine. I'll be there in a few."

Juice ended the call, shoved his phone in his pants pocket and walked back to everyone.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, sipping what was now a bottle of Smirnoff.

Juice nodded. "Yeah, I just have to run out really quick. Are you guys good here?" He looked at Rat and Happy and they nodded. "I'll be back soon. And cut her off in a little bit. Don't let her get wasted." Juice glanced at Sam and smirked, then headed out to the parking lot.

Getting into one of the trucks they used for towing, he started it up and turned on the headlights as it was too dark to drive without them. Pulling out of the TM parking lot, he headed towards Diosa.

_Haven't been over there in a while. I can't believe Victoria called._

Victoria Cole had been one of Nero's. She was about 5'1, barely 105 pounds, white with blonde hair and brown eyes, with a nice round ass and some decently sized breasts. About 3 years ago was the last time Juice saw her. They weren't ever anything more than friends with benefits. She was someone he could relieve some sexual frustration out.

The last time Juice saw her, he thought they were going to fool around for a little bit and that was that. But after they fooled around, she was begging him to run off with her. Victoria was heading home to Arizona to start over. Maybe go back to school, make a career that didn't involve being on her knees.

_So she claimed._

But Juice wasn't ready for that. That was commitment, and that wasn't what he wanted. Being a Son was what he wanted. That was the family had and didn't want to leave them. Sam had been 15, going on 16, and they had been getting close. How would he explain that to her? He hadn't told Sam about Victoria. There wasn't much he wanted to say about her.

The night she left, Juice had been notified from the bank in Charming that a 'cute little blonde woman claiming to be his wife' had emptied his accounts. She had stolen his bank account number from his wallet the night before. It was the only time she had been alone with his wallet. He had gone to shower and left her in the bed, thinking she was sleep. The next day, she was gone with his money and he never saw her again.

_Sneaky bitch. _

Juice pulled into the Diosa parking lot and parked the truck. Getting out, he took a deep breath and headed to the front door. When he walked in, there she stood. Hot pink hooker heels, and some skimpy pink and black lingerie.

"I'll be dammed. You actually showed up." Victoria's voice sultry as she put her hands on her hips and smirked.

Juice wasn't drooling over her or dying to get her naked like he was before. Sighing, he stepped closer to her to whisper. "What the hell are you doing here? What's this 'emergency'?"

Victoria grabbed his hand and pulled him into a room off to the side and shut the door.

"We're in trouble." She whispered, looking down at her hands.

"Whose 'we'?" Juice raised an eyebrow at her.

A little boy stepped out from the bathroom and looked at Juice.

"Me and our son. Juice, meet your two year old son, Luca."

Juice's mouth fell open in shock as Luca smiled shyly. Luca was just barely three feet tall, wearing shorts and a green and black stripped shirt. He was just as pale as Victoria, having brown eyes and black hair.

"That- that's not my- no." Juice rubbed his hands over his face, shaking his head. "Are you kidding me? You call me out of the blue and dragged me over here to tell me I have a two year old son? That's not my kid. And let's not forget you owe me 2 grand."

"Yes it is, Juicy." She said softly, going to grab his hands with hers. Juice tugged away forcefully.

"Don't call me that." His voice vicious and quiet. "This isn't a little reunion. I'll take a DNA test, he is not my child. We were careful."

"Yeah and sometimes things happen. Like condoms break." Victoria looked at Luca. "He's really sweet, you'd love-"

"Stop." Juice gave her a dirty look. "If this was legit, why wait two years to tell me? You left and you never came back. I never got a phone call or anything letting me know I had a child."

"I know and I'm so sorry. Juice, I'm scared and desperate. I need some help."

"What did you do?" Juice said harshly, as it came out more of an accusation than a question.

Victoria sighed. "I was screwed up on drugs after he was born. My parents took care of him until I got out of rehab. But when I got out of rehab, all the dealers I had owed money came around. It got so bad my parents left the one place they've been for the last 65 years. So I ran too. I packed up Luca and headed here. You and Jax were the only ones I figured could help."

Juice shook his head. "What's the matter, didn't spend MY money on the drugs?"

Victoria looked down. "I'm sorry about that. I can pay you back I just need-"

"No." He cut her off. "No way. There's a lot going on for the club right now and I can't be dealing with this. He isn't my kid. He doesn't even look like me!"

"Stop saying that in front of him!" Victoria smacked Juice's arm. "Luca, honey, go play out front with Lyla. Mommy will be out in a minute."

Luca nodded and headed out the door to the front of the building.

"Please Juice. We can reconnect. Be a family." She said smoothly, running her fingers down his arms. "Maybe a little more than that."

Juice backed away from her touch. "No. I don't want this family. That child is not my genetics, not my sperm, not my anything. I don't want to be with you anymore. I've found someone else."

Victoria's eyes furrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Who is she?"

Juice rolled his eyes. "I'm not playing that game with you. If you want to claim I'm his dad, fine. We'll get a DNA test. But until then, stay away from me and the club." With that said, Juice got up and walked out of the room. Heading to the front of the building he paused as he saw Lyla playing with Luca. Sighing, he continued out to the parking lot and climbed into his truck. Juice started it and headed back to TM.

_Seriously? A CHILD? Nero's got one rule. Wrap it up. That's what we did, we were careful. There's no chance that kids mine….right? What would I even tell Sam? Or Jax? Could she really be in trouble or she just looking for a paycheck? Do we help her? Jesus Christ. Can't one day just be normal?_

Pondering his thoughts occupied his entire car ride back to TM. He parked the truck and headed inside. Walking in, he saw Sam sitting on the couch and Happy standing next to it, both of them playing a basketball video game. Rat was laying on the small love seat couch by himself, well on his way to taking a nap.

"You gotta press X to shoot." Happy said, as his fingers grazed what seem to be just about every button on controller.

Sam stared at the controller. "I don't have an X button! Happy, I don't have an X button!" She shouted.

Juice laughed and made his way over to her and wrapped his hands over hers and the controller. Pressing down on her fingers over certain buttons caused her player to shoot a 3 pointer and make the basket. Sam turned to him, so excited to see him that she gave him a kiss. It was a little sloppy, and Juice realized she'd been drunk.

Happy turned around quickly, eyeballing Sam and Juice. "Don't help her. Shouldn't have talked all that shit baby Teller. You're playing with the OG of basketball."

"This isn't even a fair game, she has no clue what she's doing. My 3 pointer won't make a difference. The scores 98 to 3." Juice pointed at the screen to make a point and everyone laughed.

"Hap don't be a dick. Let him help her." Rat mumbled from the couch, curled up with a bottle of Jack Daniel's.

Sam stuck her tongue out at Happy and he rolled his eyes. The buzzer went off and Happy leaped up. "Ha! Told ya, I'm the-"

"OG of basketball. We know." Juice and Rat cut him off in unison as Happy scoffed. He got up and took out the basketball disk and returned it to its case, in search of something else to play.

"That was a close game. I almost beatcha." Sam taunted, as if it seriously was close.

"Oh yeah, you definitely almost had me." Happy said sarcastically with a smirk.

"What happened to cutting her off before she got too drunk?" Juice questioned.

"Well she was fine until like a half hour ago. Then she was a little loud and loopy." Happy muttered to Juice, not trying to get Sam going again.

"Rat you up for some Call of Duty?" he asked but didn't get a response. "Rat boy?" Happy turned around and saw Rat officially knocked out for the night, clutching the bottle of alcohol. "Ugh you light weight. It's barely 9 and you're already asleep." He muttered as he turned back to his video games.

"Ratatouille wake up!" Sam giggled as Rat groaned.

"Someone put her ass to bed please." He muttered and shuffled a pillow over his face.

Sam stood up and made her way to the bar stumbling, as she was followed by Juice. Having a hard time getting on the stool, Juice came over and hold the chair down so she wouldn't bust her ass. Reaching for a bottle, she grabbed the Hennessy and poured herself some in a tall glass, over filling it and making a little mess.

"Easy there." Juice said, grabbing a napkin and cleaning up the spilled alcohol. "You sure you want all of that? I mean, you're already decently drunk and that's a very large glass." His voice was soft as he tried not to sound like a parent.

Sam nodded. "I'm-I want all of it. I can have all of it." She swallowed more than half of it right away and put her glass on the counter as she let out a beastly burp and then laughed about it.

"I wonder why I don't do this more often. I feel like I'm weightless." Pausing for a moment as she looked Juice up and down. Chugging the rest of her glass of Hennessy, she slammed the glass done just barely avoiding breaking it and hopped off the stool, almost smacking her face off the counter.

"Where are you going?" Juice asked confused.

Sam raised an eyebrow at him and smirked as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the hall into his room. Shutting the door behind them, she climbed into his bed and reached to take off her shirt.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Juice climbed in next to her and slid her shirt back over her head.

"I want you." She used her best seductive voice that Juice had never even heard before. But boy did it make him want her. Sam leaned in and tried to kiss his neck. When he gently pushed her back, she stared at him. "Don't you wanna?" She sounded disappointed.

"No, I do. Trust me." Juice looked down.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Sam reached for his belt buckle and he took both of her hands in his.

"I'm waiting for you to want to do this sober."

Shaking her head as she tried to pull her hands from his, she whined. "I am sober!"

Juice sighed. "Yeah? What's 6 times 9?"

Sam paused for a moment. "96. Duh."

He chuckled. "No, it's 54."

"I don't feel too good." Sam whispered as her eyes widened.

Juice's eyes widened and he got off the bed. "Can you make it to the bathroom?"

Sam nodded and she stood up slowly as Juice raced over and helped her to the bathroom. She threw up right before the bathroom door. Juice sighed to himself and they continued to walk into the bathroom.

_This is going to smell horrid._

Once he got her to his bathroom he lifted the seat up and sat her on the floor in front of the toilet.

"Oh God I've got that watery feeling in my mouth. It's- It's gonna-" She paused and began gagging and then blew chunks into the toilet. Juice held his breath to avoid inhaling that God awful smell. He stood behind her and held her hair away from her face as she went at it again.

"You done?" He asked with his shirt over his nose and mouth as she flushed.

Sam shook her head and began throwing up some more. When she stopped and took a breath, she reached up and flushed the toilet for a second time. "I think I'm good now."

"Alright, let's get you home." Juice wrapped his arms around her chest from behind and stood her up. "You alright to walk?"

"Yeah." Sam said quietly, still feeling a little nauseous. Taking a few steps, she stopped and turned to her left in front of the shower to vomit again. "I'm sorry Juice. I can't stop." She cried, realizing there was throw up on her shirt and some on her pants.

Juice sighed to himself. "It's alright, don't be sorry." His voice sweet and soft.

_How am I gonna get you home if you can't walk four feet without puking? In order to get you home I have to actually get you in the car first and something tells me you're not gonna be fun in the car. _

Juice rubbed his face and made a quick decision. "Why don't we get you into bed, have you lay down for a little bit? Sound good?" Sam nodded.

He walked her out of his bathroom into his room, and headed towards his bed and Sam sat down. Juice went over to his dresser and grabbed an old black wife-beater tank top and a pair of his grey sweatpants and handed them to Sam.

"Here, get into something comfy and I'll be back with some Advil and water." Sam nodded and Juice left the room. Walking back to the bar he realized he still had some puke to clean up in his room. Hurrying to the closet he grabbed some paper towels, air freshener and a mop.

Happy chuckled. "Sucks being on puke duty don't it."

Juice shot him a dirty look. "You know where I can get her some Advil?" He asked, searching random drawers around the bar area.

"Yeah, try Gemma's desk. She's always got some shit for her headaches that we give her."

Juice nodded and headed towards Gemma's office. Switching on the light, he walked over to her desk and opened the first drawer on his left. Shuffling some stuff around, he found a bottle of Advil and grabbed it out of the drawer and got up. He shut the light off on his way out and headed back to the bar and grabbed a water.

"Happy, what are you doing?" He asked, as he walked by Happy hovering creepily over Rat's asleep body.

"Oh….nothing." Happy said evilly. He had a sharpie in his hand and had been drawing dicks on Rat's forehead.

Juice shook his head and grabbed a bucket and then headed back to Sam. Knocking first, he waited for a response before opening the door. When he knocked a second time and didn't get a reply, he went in slowly.

"Sam?" He pushed the door open just enough to squeeze in and shut it behind him. Looking up he saw her in his tank top and sweatpants, hanging off the side of the bed. Her clothes in a small pile off to the side of the bed. "Come lay with me for a minute." She whined.

Juice put the Advil and water on the night stand next to her and the bucket right near where her head was. He climbed into bed from the other side and curled up next to her.

"How you feeling'?"

"Like little gremlins are skateboarding through my body, shredding my intestines." She shoved her face into a pillow.

Juice laughed to himself and began rubbing his back. "Yeah you'll probably feel like that tomorrow too. I love you."

"I love you too." She muffled through the pillow and Juice got up letting her rest.

_There is just so much throw up for such a tiny person…_

After cleaning up all the puke that didn't end up in the toilet, scrubbing and scrubbing the floors, he headed to the sink to disinfect himself of the germs off his hands.

_So. Gross. She's lucky she's adorable._

Juice came back out into his room and saw her passed out in his bed. He used the blanket at the bottom of the bed to cover her body and leaned in to give her a small forehead kiss and then left towards the bar area.

"How she doing?" Happy asked, never taking his eyes off the screen. Juice sighed.

"Well, she's definitely drunk, that's for sure." He muttered.

Happy laughed. "I think she needed it. Tomorrow she'll wake up with a hangover and get back to her life. Maybe things with Jax will lighten up too."

"You think Jax is gonna be angry about this?"

Happy shook his head. "I dunno. He's been testy lately, especially when it comes to Sam. But maybe we shouldn't tell him. If he finds out, he finds out, but I wouldn't directly address the subject."

Juice laughed. "Is this one of your 'don't volunteer information' sort of things?"

"Yes it is. You're learning."

Juice laughed as he walked over to Rat and saw 3 detailed dicks on his forehead. "He's gonna be pissed when he wakes up." He said, taking the bottle of Hennessy from his arms and walking it back over to the bar area.

"Oh well." Happy sighed. "Shouldn't have been a light weight and handled his liquor like a man."

The front door opened and in walked Tara.

Acknowledging the doctor, both of the guys said hello and Tara smiled making her way to the bar. "Anyone know where Jax is? He told me to come by."

"He should be here soon, he had some errands to run." Juice said, running through the first floor with a can of Fabreze. Coughing, Tara began moving her hand around to make some air.

"What the hell are you doing?" She choked out.

"Oh uh, ya know….just….fabreezing the place. For a biker gang we're pretty smelly. Always smells like cigarettes and sex in here." He laughed nervously.

Giving him a weird look, she poured a shot of Hennessey as Jax walked in.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi there, hope you're all doing fantastic! Here's chapter 18 of Something to Somebody Else!

Giving him a weird look, she poured a shot of Hennessey as Jax walked in.

"The fuck is that fruity bitch smell in here?" Jax questioned as walked further into the room. Glancing down at Rat on the couch, he laughed as he saw the artwork on his forehead.

"Looks like Happy had a good night."

"Why do you assume it was me?" Happy scoffed, sounding a little defensive.

Giving Happy a look that said 'are you kidding? Jax continued. "Because you're the only one who draws very, very detailed dicks."

Happy's defense lowered as he shrugged. "You right."

"Anyone seen Sam?" Laying his keys on the counter, he kissed Tara on the cheek and then looked at Juice.

"Oh uhm.. She wasn't feeling good, so she asked if she could take a nap and I said yeah, so she's in my room asleep. I'm out here cleaning up so she can rest." Juice was scrubbing the end of the bar counter with a sponge.

"Take it easy Consuela, we're men. Men leave messes." Jax didn't bother pouring a shot into a glass, he just took it straight from the bottle. Standing up, he grabbed Tara's hand and led her off to his room.

"I'm glad you could swing by." He mumbled just loud enough for her to hear as he closed the door behind him. Checking her out as she walked to his bed and sat down, he was mentally undressing her.

_My hands on her body….God I can't wait._

"This room's been the same way since we were 16." She laughed, staring at the pictures of naked women on motorcycles.

Jax smirked. "Never know, maybe you'll make it up on that wall one day on my Harley."

Tara raised an eyebrow but smiled. "You think so?"

Nodding, Jax took the seat next to her. "I'd hope so. I'd love to see you in something skimpy on my bike. Or maybe nothing at all."

"Well you're gonna have to work for that. I don't sit naked on bikes for anyone."

Putting his hand on her leg, he began to run it up her thigh. "What would I have to do for that? Something like this?" He put his hand on her inner thigh, working it upwards as he leaned in and pressed his lips to her neck.

Biting her lip, Tara grew goosebumps. "Maybe something better but along those lines." She laid back and propped herself up on her elbows as Jaxs lips crashed into hers.

Not wasting any time at all, Jax reached down and undid the zipper on Tara's jeans and wiggled them down slightly, just revealing the purple laced underwear she was wearing. He reached up and grabbed the bottom of her shirt and slowly pulled it up over her head, exposing her matching purple bra and her perky breasts.

Tara took initiative and sat up, going to work on Jax's belt buckle. It was like her hands were moving 90miles a minute, as she had it unbuckled insanely fast and began tugging at the waist-ban.

_Guess I'm not the only one who really wants it tonight._

Just as she went to remove his cut, a disturbing sound interrupted their moment. It was this god awful sound of someone gagging, and then throwing up, followed by a loud 'ugh.'

_I know that groan. It was a very distinctive 'ugh.'_

Tara gave him a funny look when she heard it. "Was that Sa-"

"Yup." He cut her off and stood up, fixing his pants and headed out of the room. Tara fixed her appearance as well and then followed him.

Jax walked into Juice's room only to find his sister's outfit on the ground in a pile and Juice's bathroom door open. Walking into the bathroom, he found Sam planted in front of the toilet. He studied her for a minute before speaking up and letting her know he was there.

_Juice's clothes?_

"You alright?" He questioned and she shook her head. "You been drinking?" She shook her head again.

"Nope." She mumbled, wiping the corners of her mouth. Trying to stand up ended up with her on her ass, crying out that she was going to be sick.

Tara walked in as Jax angrily brushed by her to find the guys. She walked over to Sam and sat behind her. Taking the hair elastic from her own hair, Tara let hers down and pulled Sam's hair back into a messy pony tail to keep it out of her face while she threw up.

"You're gonna be fine, just let it out." She comforted, as Sam gagged and heaved again.

"Juice!" Jax shouted as he walked out to the front area. "Why the hell is my sister in your clothes? Why is she drunk and in your clothes? What the hell happened?"

The veins in his neck were bulging, as if they were going to break out and punch Juice like the way Jax wanted to.

Juice froze, dropping the sponge he was using as he realized how bad that looked.

_He thinks I got her drunk and we hooked up. _

"Oh God. Jax no- I- no. She had too much to drink but I- we didn't do anything I swear! Ask Happy, I swear I wouldn't do that!" He was panicking. "I know how bad this looks but-"

"This looks very bad." Jax had that threatening tone. Like a lion preying on an antelope. Happy stood up from the couch, pausing his video game.

"He's right brother. They didn't do anything. Sam got drunk with us." He pointed to Rat who was luckily asleep and not caught in the cross fire of this. "Juice stepped out. It was our fault that she had too much. She said she could handle it, and then it all hit her at once. When he came back she was cut off and then started to toss it all back up. He's not lying to ya."

Jax glanced between Happy and Juice.

"I swear Jax," Juice pleaded. "I wouldn't do that to her. She got drunk, and then started throwing up. It got on her clothes, so I gave her something to change into. I was going to bring her to Gemma's, but every time she stood up she puked. I didn't wanna put her in a car and drive fifteen minutes with her throwing up everywhere."

Jax let out an angry sigh and made eye contact with Tara who had just made her way out there.

"I think she's done throwing up for tonight, must've just had something that wouldn't sit in her stomach. I moved her to your bed and she passed right out." Tara said softly, hoping Jax would calm down. He nodded and everyone sat in an awkward silence until he got up and dismissed himself as Tara followed him out front.

"I think I'm gonna go, my shift starts early tomorrow anyways." She leaned in and kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry darlin'. We'll pick up where we left off soon, I promise."

She nodded and they kissed a final time, and she walked to her car. Jax watched her take off, and then headed back inside.

Happy and Juice had headed to their own rooms to avoid Jax, leaving Rat on the smaller couch. Jax went to his room to grab a blanket, and stared at his baby sister who was spread out in his bed.

_My pillows are going to smell like puke tomorrow…great._

Sighing to himself, he walked out with his blanket and plopped down on the couch across from Rat. Jax got comfortable and shortly fell asleep.

"Sam?" Someone repeated over and over. "Are you here?"

"Mhmm." She mumbled softly, just waking up.

_I know that voice. Why do I know that voice? _

"Hello?" She called out but no response.

"Maybe she's not here."

_That's Happy's voice. What is he doing here? Where is here? Why is it so dark? Why are their voices muffled? Like I can hear them but it's as if I'm like under water or something._

"She has to be here. We've looked everywhere. I've put my last bit of faith into this. Why would they lie about where they put her? They don't gain anything from this, they don't get what they want till we find her."

_Juice! That's Juice's voice! _

"Juice! I'm here!" She shouted as she threw her hands up and connected quickly with a hard surface.

_What the hell?_

Feeling around, she realized she was in a casket. She ran her fingers along the hard wood like top cover and then slid her hands down to feel the slightly comfortable cushion part.

_Oh my God. I've been buried alive. Oh my fucking God._

"Juice! Happy! I'm here! I'm down here help me please!" Banging as hard as she could, she was starting to have an anxiety attack. It was getting harder to breathe. Taking shorter, quicker breaths as tears had been forming in her eyes, she started to kick the lid of the casket as well as punch it.

_They're never going to find me. I'm going to die down here. I'm gonna run out of oxygen and I'm going to die. They'll never know what happened to me. _

"Let's just go back and see if there's something we're missing." Happy put a hand on Juice's shoulder, guiding him back to the car.

"No! Juice!" She cried, drumming her fists along the casket as fast as she could. "Please don't leave me! Please. Juice, don't leave!" She repeated over and over.

The sound of pots and pans pulled Sam out of her dream as she fell right off the side of the bed. Hearing the laughing and chuckling of the guys, she groaned. Glancing at the clock, she saw it said 8:45 am.

"This better be a joke." She muttered, climbing back into Jax's bed.

_Oh sweet baby Jesus, my head is going to explode. I definitely got hit by a car. _

"Wake up!" Happy shouted.

Shuffling around under the blankets, she found a pillow and threw it over her head to block out the guys, letting out a mumbled "No."

"But we've got a surprise for you." Jax's voice broke through her pillow cave and she peaked out from underneath them to see Trey standing in the doorway.

"You got out early!" She shouted, leaping from the bed to hug him.

Grunting from her strong embrace, she eased up a little. Sam bit her lip. "Ooh, sorry. Kinda forgot you got shot."

Trey chuckled. "It's okay. Dr. Knowles threw in a good word for me."

Sam released him from a hug and stepped back to cover her mouth. "Ignore my throw up breath."

"I heard you had a good night." He smirked looking at Happy and Jax.

Jax chimed in this time. "Glad you got that 'good night' out of your system because now it's time to hit the books. You've both got 3 days to study for your finals. You'll be here, sitting out in the front studying and catching up on last minute assignments."

"3 DAYS?!" They shouted together. Jax threw his hands up in surrender.

"It wasn't my idea! Your professors came to the agreement of this Friday. When I mentioned that it was already Tuesday, they argued that after Friday there isn't anything they can do to change your grades."

"Ugh. Well I need to shower and get all my books." Sam muttered, running a hand through her slightly greasy hair.

_I'm happy that Trey's out and that we have time to actually pass our finals. I'm unhappy that I'm hungover and I'm awake right now. Also unhappy about the fact that I smell like throw up….I don't even remember much of last night. _

"Mom brought your books and some clothes to change into. You can shower here. Trey, I got your books from your locker. One of the professors went and grabbed the combination for me and I grabbed everything that was in there for books and notebooks. Your stuff is on the table with Sam's."

Trey nodded and headed out to the table. Jax handed Sam a bag of clothes and necessities and she headed for the bathroom in his room.

She turned the shower on first, letting the warm water run for a minute or so. While it was warming up, she decided to go pee and then get undressed. Searching through the bag, she grabbed her toothbrush and put in on the counter. Grabbing her shampoo, conditioner and face scrub, she put them on the side of the tub. Making sure she had towels, she climbed into the hot shower and let the water run down her back.

_Oh this is niiiiiiiiice. _

Taking her time, she reached for the shampoo and slowly made her way around her skull, making sure to get every inch. Letting it sit in her hair, she reached for her face scrub. Squeezing some of the light pink cream on to her palm, she rubbed her hands together and then massaged her face.

_Literally never drinking again. My head feels like its 800 pounds and my stomach feels like I ate rocks. It felt good though, to feel like I didn't have any problems to think about. No guilt, no worry, nothing. _

Reaching for the soap, she cleansed her body starting with her shoulders and making her way down. The suds from the shampoo were running down her forehead, mixing with the face wash, a clear sign it was time to rinse before it ended up in her eyes and she went blind for a few minutes.

A knocking at the door caught her off guard and she jumped a little. "Uhm..come in?" She sounded more confused than inviting.

The door opened quickly and was forced shut quietly. "It's me." Juice whispered.

Sam smiled to herself. "What's up?" She said softly, reaching for the conditioner and began running it through her hair.

"We should probably lay low on the radar for the next few days." Juice's voice sad, like a kid who wanted ice cream but the ice cream shop ran out of his favorite flavor.

Sam poked her head out of the shower. "What? Why?"

He sighed. "Last night, when I came back, you were really, really drunk. I was gonna take you home but you started to throw up and you got it everywhere. So I gave you something to wear and you ended up asleep in my bed. I went out and cleaned the bar to let you rest. But Jax came home. Saw you in my bed, with your clothes in a pile on the floor."

Sam gave him a confused look. "So?"

Juice just stared at her until her face light up. "Oh. Oh fuck." She muttered. "Shit. Did he freak?"

Juice nodded as he leaned against the wall. "Yep. Happy vouched for me though, we really didn't do anything." He paused and looked down. "Even though you wanted to." he whispered just loudly enough for only her to hear.

He watched as her face went pale and her eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

"Yeah… you crawled into my bed and almost took your shirt off and then went for my belt." He smirked shyly. "Guess you have an inner freak inside you."

"Oh my God. Juice I'm so-"

"No, no don't worry about it. It's okay. I mean I get it. I'm hot as fuck. Who WOULD'NT wanna sleep with me?" He laughed.

"This is so embarrassing." She closed the curtain trying to hide her mortified face.

"No it's cute! Just as cute as you were this morning."

Sam pulled the curtain back again in one quick motion, only showing her face again. "Whatchu talkin' 'bout Willis?" Giving him a confused look.

Juice giggled. "You were having a bad dream. I was up early and I walked by to get to the fridge by the bar. I could hear you talking and I knew everyone else was asleep so I came in. You were begging me not to leave you…which was absolutely adorable. I shook you a little bit, let you know I wasn't going anywhere and you were fine."

Sam put her hand on her face. "So I'm basically a 5 year old."

"It's cute!" he argued in a soft tone. "Where was I going? Ya know, just out of curiosity."

Sam sighed. "I was buried alive and you and Happy came looking for me. You were like right above me, and I could hear you talking. So I started kicking and screaming and you still couldn't hear me. Then you were leaving, and I guess I was verbal about that…" She let her voice trail off.

"Just to set the record here, I'd never leave you to be buried alive. I'd find ya."

Sam smirked. "Thanks."

Juice leaned over to her and kissed her. "Remember, lay low when the guys are around."

Sam nodded and watched as he snuck out of the bathroom. She finished up in the shower, rinsing out the conditioner and any remaining suds, and then shut the water off. Reaching for her towels, she wrapped up her hair in one and then wrapped her body in the other.

Opening the bag of clothes her mom packed, she grabbed underwear, a bra, light jeans and a white floral shirt that had a black cardigan attached. Her favorite pair of black flip flops from Old Navy were at the bottom of the bag.

_Brownie points for Gemma. _

She got dressed and then went over to the sink. Brushing her teeth, she checked out her outfit in every angle she could manage in Jax's bathroom mirror. When she was done, she grabbed the blow dryer out of the first drawer on the right hand side and plugged it in. Leaving the setting on high and warm, she went to work with her little lion's mane.

When she was done, she tossed her hair into a little pony tail and put the hair dryer away. Cleaning up her pile of dirty clothes and towels, she tucked everything into the bag and walked out of the bathroom. Leaving the bag on the floor in Jax's room, Sam headed out to the front area.

Trey had been at the table with his math book open, staring blankly at it. Taking a seat next to him, she opened her math book too. "Where are you?"

"Page 258." He sighed. "This is stupid."

Sam smirked. "Let me grab my notes."


	19. Chapter 19

Hi there, hope you're all doing fantastic! I've been struggling with this chapter, I'm having a hard time working up to things I have in store for this story. I hope you like it, here's chapter 19 of Something to Somebody Else!

"Page 258." He sighed. "This is stupid."

Sam smirked. "Let me grab my notes." She reached over the table and grabbed the pink notebook labeled 'Math.' Flipping through the pages, ran her finger along the lines and stopped about half way down.

"Inequalities? These are a piece of cake."

"A piece of cake made by Satan…" Trey muttered. "Alright teach, you wanna show me how to do these?" Raising an eyebrow at her, he let half a smile sneak across his face.

Sam smirked. "So the problem is 3(6x + 2) 9. You do parenthesis first. So 3 times 6x, then 3 times 2." Trey watched as she scribbled down the number and the steps quickly. She was like a mean lean math machine.

"Now your equation is 18x+6 9. You know what to do now?"

"You divide by 9?"

Sam shook her head. "No, if you divide by 9 you have nothing on the right side but a few things on the left side. You subtract 6 from each side. So you're left with 18x 3. Now you divide by 3 to get x alone."

Sam watched as he scribbled down the numbers. "Then your answer is 1/6."

"x 1/6…but same thing."

Trey sigh. "Can we study something else for now? I hate math. I absolutely hate it."

"Well I figured we could study this and get it over with and then break up the days." She reached into her binders, grabbing the syllabuses for each class and continued.

"So aside from the math final, for English class we just have to write one last paper. For biology and history I have one last chapter exam. Be lucky you're only taking a few classes."

"I wanted to take more, but financial aid is a joke. They think because your family can afford to go to the movies twice a year that you don't need any aid. When in reality my mom's been working two jobs to keep the house, keep the lights on, and keep food in the fridge." He paused and began shuffled through his note books. "Long story short, I'm gonna be in school a little longer." He flashed a short smile.

"At least you're there, right? At least you're doing what you have to do to make something of yourself. So high five." She stuck her hand out and he smirked and high fived her.

"What are you doing your English paper on?" Taking charge of the conversation, she grabbed her composition notebook and reached over for her laptop.

"The paper that's on your favorite hobby? I wasn't sure if I was even gonna do that."

"What? Why?" Her eyes poked over the computer screen.

"I've been preoccupied, ya know. Laying a hospital bed and shit, no big deal." He smirked as Sam shot him a dirty look.

"Still trying to forget that ever happened." She muttered, rolling her eyes. "Do you have a favorite hobby?"

Trey paused for a second, going through his thoughts. "I really like baseball. I use to play a lot when I was younger. If I decided to write the paper that's probably what I would write it on. What about you?"

"I think I'd write about volunteering at the animal shelters. I use to during school breaks. I've always loved animals, and the shelters are always looking for volunteers."

He flashed her a smile. "That's really adorable. Baby Teller, the animal savior." Sam giggled and went back to her computer.

Juice walked out to where they were and as Sam went to say hi to him, she caught herself and said nothing at all.

_I'd better not…_

She watched as he gathered his stuff and walked towards the door. Without looking back, he shouted over his shoulder. "I'm going out to run some errands, if you guys need anything gimme a call."

"Okay." They said in unison.

When the entrance door closed, Trey turned to Sam. "So, what's going on with you two?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Nothing. Why?"

"It's clearly something. That wasn't a regular conversation between you two, especially with me sitting here. Usually he'll threaten me and then kiss you goodbye."

Sam chuckled. _He's right. _

She glanced around to make sure Jax and the guys weren't around before she continued.

"I got really drunk last night and apparently Jax thought Juice and I slept together. But we didn't, and Jax is on the hunt to make sure nothing happens with me because he's this stupid protective big brother. So Juice decided we should lay low and stay off the radar for right now."

"Which is why he walked right out of here." Trey chimed in, making the connection and Sam nodded.

"Yeah. It really sucks. I wish Jax would ease up a little when it comes to me. I understand the whole 'big brother little sister' thing but I'm an adult. I can do what I want. I can be with who I want. The only reason I'm listening to Juice about this right now is because I don't want Jax to hurt him. The club means a lot to Juice."

"You try to talk to Jax?" Trey reached over and grabbed a water bottle off of the counter. Sam shook her head and watched him take a sip.

"I think you should. Try to get him to see where you're coming from. If it doesn't work, let him go off and cool down and then try again later. You and Juice are supposed to be together. Jax will see that eventually."

"I sure hope so." Sam sighed.

Juice walked out and got onto his bike and started it. Kicking the stand off the ground, he took off.

_I can't believe Victoria called about the paternity test and is ready to do it. Does this mean she knows she stands a decent chance at proving I'm a dad? Could Luca really be mine? How would we even do this together? _

_Would Victoria even be okay with me being with Sam? She wants a family but I want that with Sam, not her. I don't even know how to be a parent. There's no 'how to' on being a dad. Am I even someone he could look up to? What is there to admire about me? _

_If this is my son, how do I tell Jax about her situation with the dealers? That could be heat for the club and none of us want that. God dammit, can't one day just be easy? _

The ride to Saint Thomas was quicker than Juice wanted it to be. The nerves running through his body were almost electric. Pulling into the hospital parking lot, Juice parked his bike and shut it off. Taking a deep breath, he climbed off and walked into the building. Peering around each corner, he snuck around to avoid bumping into Tara. This should be kept private until they knew for sure if Luca was Juice's son.

He made his way towards the lab, and saw Victoria sitting in a waiting room chair with Luca in her lap. He had a Batman action figure and was babbling his life away, clearly entertained.

"I already checked us in. Are you ready to do this?" Victoria asked quietly, even though they were the only ones in the room. Juice managed to nod and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and shoved them into his pockets.

"Yeah, I guess." He mumbled quietly.

"Once you see that he's yours we can figure this parenting thing out. I thought about it last night, we could work out a joint custody thing where you can have him half the week and I can half him the other half. We can figure out holidays too if you'd like."

Just rubbed his face. "Let's just get through this first." Just then, a doctor walked in and both adults looked up.

Taken back, Victoria looked down. "Do you want him to be yours? I mean, are you nervous or excited to have a son?"

Juice didn't say anything for a moment. "I guess a little bit of both." He caught her sad expression out of the corner of his eye. "I'm not totally against it if that's what you're asking. I'll be a dad to a child that belongs to me, I'm not a coward."

_I'm not my father. I wouldn't ever run out on my family. _

Victoria smiled softly. A doctor walking into the room interrupted their cute little moment.

"Victoria, Juan, and Luca?" He called out, his hands folded in front of him as he smiled.

The three stood up and followed the man through the door. Juice looked him up and down, analyzing his appearance as they walked through the hallway into another room. The lab coat didn't seem to fit his large, broad body, it stopped shortly before his waist. As if it was too small, or didn't belong to him.

When they got into the room, the doctor shut the door and Juice and Victoria sat down. Luca stayed right on Victoria's lap, slightly frightened by the larger man.

The doctor had patted down his pockets, and then checked a few drawers and then turned back to the adults, sighing. "You know, you tell your assistants what you need and they still manage to forget to bring it to you. Excuse me a moment, while I run and grab what I need."

Victoria nodded as the doctor left and she turned to Juice. "I really appreciate you doing this."

Juice sighed. "Something doesn't feel right. Did you notice how the lab coat looked like it belonged to a person Luca's size?"

Victoria gave him a confused look. "Juice, calm down. It's a coat."

He ran his fingers over his tattooed skull. "Okay, explain the part where he walked into the waiting room without a clipboard and seemed to call all 3 of us by name. Like he knew who exactly he was looking for. Every doctor has a clipboard. Now that I think about it, I've never even seen him here before."

She took a deep, frustrated breath and adjusted Luca on her lap. "You're being paranoid. Breathe."

The doctor came back in with a small baggy of doctor goodies and Juice's heart began to race. "Sorry about that." Juice watched as he toyed with whatever was in the bag at the counter with his back to them.

"Juice, honey, you're going to be fine." Victoria whispered to him as she saw him grip the chair. Juice turned to her and shook his head. "I'm telling you, something isn't right. Something's off about this guy!" He was quiet with his response but was quite frantic. Victoria took his hand in hers as he stared into her eyes.

"Nothing is wrong. You're okay, you're going to be just fine." She watched as the doctor had made his way over to Juice and was now standing on the other side of him. Juice's eyes never left Victoria.

"Now this won't hurt a bit, just a quick pinch and you're done." With that said, the doctor rammed a needle into Juice's neck, pressing down on the tip of the syringe before Juice had time to protest.

"What are you doing?!" He cried out as stood up and threw his hands to his neck. "What was in that?!"

_This was supposed be one of those things where they draw blood from you, not inject you with something. I read about it, I did my homework. _

"You don't have to worry about that. You're going to get very sleepy." The man took off his lab coat and revealed a dozen tattoos up and down his arms, gang symbols that Juice couldn't quite put a name on. Victoria stood up and Luca grabbed her hand as Juice's knees buckled and gave out, causing him to fall on his butt.

"Get him out of here." He muttered weakly to Victoria nodding towards the child but she shook her head and smirked. "Sorry Juicey, but that's not part of the plan."

Confused, Juice glanced between Victoria and the dude who was supposed to be a doctor. "What did you do?" he said softly to Victoria and then passed out on the floor.


	20. Chapter 20

Can you guys believe we're at chapter 20?! I'm so incredibly grateful for all of you who read this story and review it, thank you so much! I hope you enjoy, here's chapter 20 of Something to Somebody Else!

"Sorry Juicy, but that's not part of the plan."

Confused, Juice glanced between Victoria and the dude who was supposed to be a doctor. "What did you do?" he said softly to Victoria and then passed out on the floor.

**Later at TM**

"Alright guys, I'll be back later. I'm going to meet Tara for her break." Jax was excited as he walked out with Rat to where the kids were supposed to be studying. Instead, they were both passed out on the table. Sam's face on her laptop keyboard and Trey drooling all over his notebook.

Jax walked over to the table and slammed his hand down on it, startling a groggy Sam and Trey.

"C'mon guys, you have to study."

Sam groaned. "I know this stuff! Can we at least take a breakfast break?"

"Yeah, please?" Trey mumbled softly rubbing his eyes.

"Breakfast?" Rat questioned. "It's 1 o'clock in the afternoon. Who eats breakfast at 1?" He was very concerned about this and everyone just stared at him.

Jax sighed to himself. "Yeah, alright. Take a break, eat something, and then get back to the books. Where's Juice? I'll have him stay here with you two and make sure you don't fall asleep again."

"Juice left really early today, didn't say where he was going or when he'd be back." Trey said flatly, stacking his books on top of each other to make for a better pillow.

Jax gave him a weird look and took one of the books away, sort of like playing Jenga. He watched as Trey's head plopped down roughly on the rest of the books.

"Okay, ow..." Trey mumbled, rubbing his face.

"I'm gonna leave Rat here with you guys then. Any of you see Juice, tell him to call me." He glanced at Rat who nodded and Jax turned back to his sister.

"I'll be back later." Jax said and walked out and headed towards Saint Thomas.

"Where do you guys want to get food from?" Rat asked, gathering menu's from the drawer.

"Anywhere. I'm so hungry I could die." Sam shuffled through the menus until she found one from The Coliseum, one of her favorites in Charming.

"What about here?" She asked, glancing between Trey and Rat.

The boys look at each other and then the menu and nod.

"Get a list together and I'll call it in." Sam said, making her way to the bathroom.

When she walked in and shut the door, she sat on the side of the tub instead of going to the bathroom. Grabbing her phone out of her pocket, she unlocked her screen and went to her messages. Clicking on Juice's name, she paused.

_I wanna check in with him. Usually he'll keep me updated on whatever is going on but he's been secretive the last few days. Leaving randomly last night and then rushing off this morning. Maybe I'll just send him a text._

"Hey, just checking in. Didn't really get to talk to you before you left and you didn't mention where you were going. Just wondering if you'll be back soon. When you get a chance, call me. I love you." Staring at the text briefly, she pressed send and quickly shoved her phone into her pocket.

Sighing to herself she stood up and fixed her shirt in the reflection of the mirror and headed back out to the guys. Trey handed her a piece of paper with their order it and passed her the menu to find the phone number.

"Guys…this is like 8 meals. It's just the 3 of us. And my meal isn't even on here!" She shouted in shock.

"Most of it is his!" Rat pointed to Trey in defense and Trey shot him a dirty look.

"I'm a growing boy okay. Don't pick on me." He rolled his eyes and Sam sighed, dialing up The Coliseum.

Walking out of the building, Jax called Juice's phone. It rang and rang and rang but went to voicemail.

"Hey you've reached the Jucieman. When the tone hits, you know what to do." When the tone signaled, Jax spoke up. "Yeah it's Jax. Just trying to find you, call me when you get this."

_That's weird, he disappeared last night and I didn't send him on a run or anything this morning. Where'd he adventure off to? _

Putting his phone in his pocket, he climbed onto his bike and kicked the stand up, starting it. Pulling out of his spot, he took off to the hospital to get his lady. When he pulled up to Saint Thomas, Tara had been waiting by the door.

"Took you long enough." She yelled to him as she climbed on the back of his bike, taking his helmet. When she was all ready to go she wrapped her arms around his waist and he took off.

Driving for a half hour to outskirts of Charming, they arrived at the Docks. A place they used to go when they were teenagers to be alone and watch the sunset. It was a private beach and usually anyone who didn't have a parking permit to be there would be towed. After the first few times of his bike or car being taken away, the cops and tow truck drivers shortly learned not to mess with Jax Teller.

Demello's was their favorite small place to grab a bite to eat on the beach. Jax had made peace with the sandwich shop owner, Mr. Demello, who would always tell the cops it was his bike and that he didn't get a sticker for it. He loved Jax and Tara, and was devastated when they had broken up. They were his shop regulars, who got the same meals and took it to go and would sit out on the beach and eat together.

Jax pulled up into the first open parking spot in front of Demello's and they climbed off. Their smiles were from ear to ear as they walked in and it was like they were 17 again, nothing in that place had changed.

"Oh my… Jax, Tara? Is it really you two?!" A tall, slightly round, Italian wearing a grey Demello's shirt with a gold chain necklace and black pants came rushing from behind the counter as Mr. Demello made his way over and gave them a big bear hug almost in tears. Tara chuckled as he squeezed them both.

"It's really good to see you Mr. Demello." She said softly as he released them.

"I can't believe it. You hungry? It's on the house."

Jax and Tara nodded and took a seat as Mr. Demello shouted to the men working in the back. "Hey Johnny, Louie! Gimme a steak tip dinner and a BLT!" The two guys nodded and went to work.

"What have you guys been up to? Any grandkids for me yet?"

Jax smirked and shook his head. "Not yet, but one day." He smiled at Tara as her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. They haven't had that talk in a very, very long time.

"How are you Mr. Demello? How are things here?" Tara asked. He shrugged. "They're alright. Can't complain. But my day has gotten 10 times brighter." He flashed the two a smile.

The meals were prepared in a matter of minutes and put in to go plates. "Here ya go, kids." Mr. Demello brought out their plates and placed them on the table. He grabbed a water and a Coke and put them with the meals.

"I better see more of you two! Now, go on and enjoy your lunch."

"Thank you." The two said, hugging him again and walking out with their food towards the beach.

They went down to their favorite spot, it was the rocks off to the side where people would fish or just sit and hangout. There was a panda spray painted onto the rocks and it's exactly where they sat every time they were here.

Plopping down on the rocks, they got settled and began to eat.

"Mmm, I forgot how good this place was!" Tara said, shoveling down her BLT. Jax nodded, another fork full of food into his mouth.

"We've gotta get back into the habit of coming here more often." Jax mumbled trying to chew and talk at the same time.

"Hey, you remember that time we came here one night at like 3am and you threw me into the water?" She shot him a dirty look.

Jax began laughing hysterically. "Yeah! You were so mad, good times."

"The water was absolutely freezing! You remember the first ever time we came here?"

She paused for a second, staring at him and then went back to her food.

"You mean the time I brought you out here as a first real date and you thought I brought you out here to murder you? How could I forget that one?" He rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"To be fair, that was right around the time I found out what the Sons were, what they did. I was scared, I didn't know any better. You were this lean mean motorcycle gang machine and I thought someone had put a hit out on me and you were gonna take me here to 'handle it.'"

Jax smirked. "That's not what I was up to as a teenager. That night is exactly why I stopped being romantic! You do one nice thing for a lady and she thinks you're going to kill her in cold blood. Jeesh." He shook his head playfully.

Tara cracked a smile and sighed. "You ever think about how easy things were back then? How far we've come?" She asked as she took a sip of her water.

Jax nodded. "All the time." He paused and took another bite of his meal. "At 16 I didn't think we'd encounter all that we have. Deaths and fights and everything else in between. You've always been the one to be standing on my side when I've deserved to be standing alone. You've been my best friend since that first day sophomore year."

Jax glanced at Tara, watching her face light up as she looked out at the water.

"I love you, Jax. I won't ever feel this way for anyone else."

"You better not or I'd handle him." Jax muttered and Tara snapped her head in his direction with a panicked expression.

"Kidding! Totally kidding!" Jax laughed as she sighed.

"Okay I loved you until that." She joked, playfully punching his arm. She went to continue but her phone started to vibrate. Pulling it out of her pocket, she sighed as she read the message. "We have to go." Tara frowned as she gathered the remaining half of her BLT and stood up.

"Everything okay?" Jax questioned as he stood up as well, folding his plate in half to toss it in the barrel.

"I just got a text from my boss, they're calling a mandatory meeting. One of the lab doctors was just found tied up and unconscious in a closet." Tara started walking towards the sand.

"Jesus Christ." Jax mumbled.

Jax stood and made his way to a barrel and then found their way back to his bike. Waving goodbye to Mr. Demello, they climbed on and Jax started his bike. When Tara had her helmet on and she was settled, she wrapped her arms around Jax and took off.

When they arrived back at Saint Thomas, Jax parked and shut his bike off to let Tara down. When she got off and took her helmet off, she kissed Jax softly.

"Thank you for lunch." She smiled.

"Anytime Darlin'. Swing by later, okay?"

Tara nodded. "Okay." She headed towards the doors of the hospital.

Glancing around for a second, Jax saw a motorcycle across the parking lot that looked oddly familiar. "That's Juice's bike. What is he doing here?" He stood up, automatically assuming the worst as to why a fellow brother was at a hospital. "Did you see him earlier?"

Tara stopped and shook her head. "No…I haven't seen him since last night." Jax grabbed her hand and they walked into Saint Thomas. "Maybe he's here just to visit." Tara said with a positive, hopeful tone.

She ran behind the counter to check the lists but Margret Murphy came charging through one of the doors behind the counter. "Thank God you're here, now we can start." She grabbed Tara's arm and pulled her away, Tara glanced at Jax.

'Check the lists.' She mouthed to Jax and he nodded. When Margret and Tara went through the door, he spun the entry log book towards him and began flipping through it.

_Visitors? Nope, not on that list. Emergency? Not that one. Therapists? No. Lab work? Nope. C'mon Juice where are you?_

Unser walked into the building and spotted Jax right away. Walking over to him, he cleared his throat.

Jax stood back crossing his arms over his chest, realizing who it was. "Hey there. Whatcha doing here?"

"Got a call about a doctor who had been bound and unconscious, left in a closet. Can I ask why you're going through the sign in book?"

"No reason." Jax flashed a smile. "I got bored waiting for Tara. She's in a meeting with the staff about what happened."

"The Charming prince bored? That's new. Can't find anyone to murder?" The police chief replied with a slight attitude. He looked like shit, like hadn't slept in a couple days.

Jax gave him a weird look. "I'm not gonna lie, that was a little rude, Wayne. I hope you're not hinting to something."

"Hinting? Oh no, I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't want you to suddenly feel guilty for something. Like….oh I don't know. The death of Marcus Alvarez perhaps?" Unser was out of line. That case wasn't even why he was standing in Saint Thomas to begin with.

Jax let out a frustrated sigh. "Why do you think I had something to do with that?"

Unser gave Jax a stare that said 'are you serious?' "Because you always have something to do with it. I can't seem to link your newly teenage friend Trey's case to the death but I'm going to figure out how that man wound up in the river off of 185 with bullet wounds."

"Why can't you just accept the fate of a terrible guy? Cops are always talking about how bad guys go to jail and good guys get to live. One less bad guy in Charming and you're upset about it? Where's the logic in that?"

Unser paused for a minute. Jax had a point, anyone could see that. But it wasn't just about the good guys winning and the bad guys losing. It was about the justice in it. You can't just kill a man, and as far as Unser knew, there wasn't a reason Alvarez was dead. He knew nothing about Sam's kidnapping. The Sons made sure to hold off on calling the cops unless they had absolutely no choice.

"You know son," He whispered leaning in towards Jax. "I know you see the justice in your actions. Whether it's this situation or something you've done in the past, your hearts always in the right place. Your intentions are golden but your actions can't be justified with the law. I can't keep you on the better side of these situations when you don't tell me the truth. Or in this case, tell me what even happened."

"You know what you need to know and that's all there is to it." Jax said sternly and stared hard at Unser for a few seconds before turning to the waiting room, taking a seat to wait for Tara.

Unser watched as the blonde boy walked away and shook his head, heading towards the door where the staff was. Just as he was going in, they were coming out.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Unser said, pulling Margret aside. She shook her head. "No, no of course not. Timothy is waiting in the back, I just wanted to keep my staff up to date and on the lookout for suspicious activity. Thank you for coming, Chief Unser."

"No problem." Wayne said, walking through the back.

Tara made her way over to find Jax. When he spotted her, he stood up and followed her to his office.

"Everything okay?" He questioned as he took a seat. Tara bit her lip as she sat on the corner of her desk, facing him. "What is it, Tara?"

She sighed. "Timothy, the lab doctor, said he was assaulted by a really big guy and he tied him up and left him in the supply closet. He took his lab coat and I'm assuming pretended to be the lab doctor today. They played us the surveillance tapes but all they had on camera was the man's exit, with a woman and a toddler. The man had Juice over his shoulder, Jax."

Jax's jaw tightened. "Wait, what?"


	21. Chapter 21

Hope all of you are having a fabulous August, here's chapter 21 of Something to Somebody Else!

She sighed. "Timothy, the lab doctor, said he was assaulted by a really big guy and he tied him up and left him in the supply closet. He took his lab coat and I'm assuming pretended to be the lab doctor today. They played us the surveillance tapes but all they had on camera was the man's exit, with a woman and a toddler. The man had Juice over his shoulder, Jax."

Jax's jaw tightened. "Wait, what?"

"The cops are going to put an APB on the car they saw them driving, a black SUV with no plates, and also for the female and the child, the guy who had Juice over his shoulder, and Juice."

Jax rubbed his face and sighed. "What sense does it make for Juice to be caught up in this?"

"I don't know, I don't understand who would take Juice, a woman, and her child. Such an odd combination. There isn't a common denominator. But it looked…weird." She stared at the floor for a minute, remembering the video footage, then glanced up to Jax's puzzled face.

"What do you mean it looked 'weird?'" He questioned, leaning forward in his chair.

"I mean it was weird. There was no gun to her head, or the child's head. There wasn't a gun at all actually. This man just had Juice over his shoulder and they all walked out. No sign of struggle or force or anything."

Jax paused for a moment, pondering a few thoughts and then stood up, heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Tara hopped off the edge of the desk to follow him.

"I'm gonna go talk to my good ole pal Unser." He muttered, walking out of Tara's office and heading towards the staff meeting room.

Peaking in, Jax slipped in quietly while Wayne finished up jotting down notes from speaking with Timothy. When the doctor was done explaining every possible detail he could think of, he got up and left and Unser turned to Jax.

"I want to see the tape."

"Son, I-"

"Show me the tape, Wayne." His voice low and cold, with a fair warning that he wasn't going to ask again. Unser sighed and walked over to the door and closed it before pressing play on the DVD player.

Just like Tara said, a clip of Juice being carried out on a larger man's shoulder alongside with a woman and a small child. Snatching the remote from the chief of police, Jax rewound it and paused it when the 4 were all on the screen at the same time and stared at it.

_No way…_

"What is it?" Unser stepped forward towards Jax. "Do you know him?"

Hesitating, he let out a disappointing "no." Sighing, Unser sat down in the chair Timothy had been sitting in and stared at Jax for a moment, watching as he studied the screen.

"You know someone in that picture. What is it you're afraid of that will happen if you tell me? Don't you want to save Juice?"

"Of course I want to save Juice!" Jax spun around and snapped back. "What kind of question is that? I'm not afraid of anything."

"If you wanted to save him you have to give me something to work with. For Christ sake Jax let me do my job!"

Jax sighed angrily. "Can you just give me a couple hours? Let me figure this out and I'll fill you in. If you can give me that time I promise I'll keep you in the loop. Please just don't do anything without letting me know."

That was the politest he's ever been to Wayne, and the chief of police was taken back by the tone of the young man. "You've got 2 hours." He glanced from his wrist watch to Jax.

The Charming prince nodded and headed out of the room. Tara stopped him as he neared the main door.

"What happened? Do you know who it was?" The panic in her voice was rising as she glanced around the lobby. Jax shook his head.

"I don't know, I'm gonna go and try to figure some of this out. Stay out of trouble and out of sight, I don't want this to happen to anyone else." He kissed her forehead and walked out to the parking lot, making his way toward his bike. Glancing from his bike to Juices', Jax started his motorcycle and headed towards Diosa.

_What is Victoria doing here? Whose child is that? Why was Juice secretive about her being back? After all she's done to him…I can't believe it. I'm gonna beat her face in if something happened to Juice. How does Juice even fit into that? The dude carrying him was obviously the muscle, but were him and Victoria on the same team? Or were they both here at the wrong time and got sucked into this together? Was that guy after Victoria and Juice tried to defend her? Is this a club attack or a personal attack for Juice? Are they looking for something from the Sons? Jesus. So many questions and not a single answer. Hopefully Lyla can give me somewhere to start. _

Cutting his usual travel time to Diosa in half, Jax made it there in new record time and hopped off his bike once he got into the parking lot. Walking in, he ignored a few 'Hello's' from some of the girls at the front desk while he made his way to Lyla's office. Without knocking, he stepped into the open office and she looked up from her computer work. "We need to talk." Jax closed the door behind him roughly and took a seat.

"Well hi to you to, Jax. What's up?" Her voice shy and sweet as Lyla sat back in her chair.

His stern tone let Lyla know he was here strictly on business. "What ever happened to Victoria?"

Everyone who knew Victoria knew about her past with her taking off with Juice's money and never coming back. Victoria wasn't really welcome in Charming, but the escort service girls became really close working together and that's why Victoria headed back to the girls first. She knew they wouldn't turn her away.

Lyla paused for a second and looked down, knowing that when the woman showed up at Diosa's yesterday it was a big flashing sign that read 'trouble.' Jax picked up on Lyla's look and tried coming off a little less mean.

"Look, you're not gonna get her into any trouble that she hasn't brought upon herself. I just need to know where she's been staying or who she's been staying with."

Lyla liked to stay out of these things, fighting wasn't her scene. Jax had a soft spot for her, there was just something purely genuine about her and there weren't many people like that anymore.

Lyla sighed. "She- she was here yesterday, with her baby." She paused, nervously glancing down to her intertwining fingers.

"_Her_ baby?" His eyes widened at the thought of that woman being a mother. Lyla nodded.

"What was she doing back here?"

Looking back at Jax, she continued. "She just popped in unexpectedly. I guess she came in earlier yesterday but I wasn't around, so she convinced the girls to let her stay in my office and wait for me. When I came in, she had pulled out this sob story of how she was in trouble with her old dealers and needed some cash. I didn't have anything to give her, I've just had to pay sports fees for Piper. She wanted Juice's number, said they needed to talk. He came by last night for a few minutes, but I heard him yelling and then he left. She told me that Luca, her son, is Juice's. But I don't think he didn't believe her either." She let her voice trail off, looking a little ashamed that she didn't believe Victoria.

Jax's face tensed as Lyla watched the vein in his neck almost pop. "That makes sense." He muttered to himself.

"What makes sense? Is everything okay?" Concern and worry taking over her tone.

Jax sighed to himself. "Juice got kidnapped earlier today from Saint Thomas and the surveillance tape shows him being carried out by some big guy, followed by Victoria and a kid. But the boy and Victoria aren't being forced or anything. They're just walking with the guy who had Juice. So I'm thinking they were all that the hospital together for a reason. Like a DNA test. The hospital found the lab doctor tied up in a closet."

Lyla's eyes widened. "Oh my God…Jax I had no idea she was going to do all that."

"It's okay sweetheart, no one knew. But if you know where she is or how to get in touch with her, I'm going to need that information."

Lyla rummaged through the papers on her desk, pulling a yellow sticky note from the bottom of the stack. "This was the address of where she was staying. Some run down motel. I can see if one of the girls has a number for her." She stood up, running out to the front and talking with the girls as Jax looked at the sticky note.

_Bill's Motel? I've been there before, the place is a shit hole. Too small to keep someone hostage. Not a good place for a child either. _

Lyla came back in momentarily and handed Jax another small piece of paper with a phone number on it. "They said it was a track phone and that Victoria mentioned a few times she was low on minutes. So the phone might not be in service. I'm sorry Jax I wish I knew more, like why she was doing all of this to begin with." A frown washed over her small face.

Jax shook his head. "No, no, this is a good start. I'll keep you updated. Thank you for all your help." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. "If she calls or shows up again, give me a call."

She nodded as Jax let her go and walked out of Diosa. Pulling out his phone, he called Rat. After ringing a few times, Rat answered. "Sup prez?" Rat's voice rang through the speaker of the cellphone.

"We've got a little problem. Juice was taken from Saint Thomas this morning, cops are all over it. I convinced Unser to give me some time to deal with it. The only person in the surveillance tape that looks familiar is our dear old pal Victoria." The sarcasm flowing out of his mouth followed by an eye roll.

"She's up to something and she's clearly got the muscle to take down Juice. I'm leaving Diosa now, Lyla had a motel address for her. I'm gonna go check that out, I want you to touch base with Hap, see where he is and how far away he is from the run I sent him on this morning. Fill him in and I'll meet you both back at the clubhouse soon. Just don't say anything in front of my sister."

Rat was silent for a moment, letting everything process. "Alright boss, you got it."

Ending the call, Jax climbed back onto his bike and headed towards Bill's Motel.

Back at TM, Rat was puzzled sitting on a bar stool as his fingers ran over the touch screen phone searching for Happy's name. These things didn't get easier no matter how many times you have gone through it for any member of the club. Once one of your brothers gets taken, it's a whole new ball game.

"I would rather watch paint dry instead of going over my notes right now." Sam spoke up from the table, her arm supporting her face as she stared at her notebook.

Trey stood up, stretching out his arms and legs. "I can't sit here any longer. This is melting my brain."

"There wasn't much to melt…" Rat mumbled from his seat.

Trey looked over surprised. "Well…that was rude."

"Just being honest." Smirking, Rat sat back in his chair at the bar but spun around to face them.

"Rat can we go for a walk or something? I need to get out and breathe some fresh air." Standing up, Sam put her hands on her back and stretched.

"Uh I don't think Jax would like that. But you can go outside and walk around the lot for now. Just don't leave."

You didn't have to tell them twice, as the two were out the door by the time Rat finished his last sentence.

"Kids…" he muttered to himself as he poured a small shot from the bottle of Hennessy that was behind the bar. Reaching for his phone again, he took the shot and then hit the call button on Happy's name. After a few rings, Hap picked up.

"Yeah?" Happy never answered with 'hey' or 'hello.' It was too formal for him. 'Yeah' got the job done.

"Jax called. Something happened to Juice, he got taken from Saint Thomas. He wants to meet us back at the clubhouse. How far away are you?" The line was quiet for a second and then a frustrated sigh fell through Rat's speaker.

"I'm about 10 minutes away. I'll be there as soon as I can." With that said, he hung up and left Rat sitting on the curb out front. Rubbing his hand over his face, he took a deep breath and walked over to the door to make sure Sam and Trey actually stayed in the lot.

"Ahh, the outdoors. Smells so….perfect." Trey watched as Sam sat down in the grass off to the side of the lot and tucked her arms behind her head as she laid back.

Plopping down in the grass, Trey laid next to her and took a deep breath. "This is really relaxing after a boring day in the books. Not gonna lie, I miss the commotion around here. It's too boring for my liking."

Sam chuckled. "I for one don't miss the crazy. It's always an extreme crazy and I'm all set with that."

"I'm surprised you're not use to the crazy situations by now. This club's been your life."

Sam paused for a second, squinting as she stared at the clouds passing them by. "They really sheltered me from it. There were days where my brother had gone on runs and not come home due to complications with whoever he was going to meet and my mother would tell me he was staying at a motel for the night to avoid driving back while he was tired. That's the one thing this family seems to be good at, keeping secrets." She smirked to herself, referring to the secret Jax kept about killing Alvarez's sister.

"Why would they keep that stuff from you?" Curiosity running through his tone. "It'd be crazy if something happened and you had no idea because you thought he was 'at a motel.'"

Sam nodded and then laughed to herself. "One time, Clay got caught up on a run or something, I don't quite remember exactly. But Happy came in and just spilled the news as he was asking questions about it. Like 'anyone hear anything on Clay? Is he still alive?' And then I realized my mom had lied, again, about something that happened. Then it became a thing with Happy. He'd just accidentally mention things I wasn't supposed to know about, in front of me."

Trey started laughing. "No way. I don't see that fella ever having a caring emotion in his body. His name is HAPPY and he doesn't smile!"

Sam looked up from her pile of grass to Trey with a smile. "That's how they all are around here. They're completely heartless on the outside but have hearts almost made of gold on the inside. You can't act all sensitive in a motorcycle club. They'd make you ride a scooter." She paused for a minute, rolling her fingers around in her pile of plucked grass.

"I don't know." She sighed. "I guess Gemma doesn't think I'm tough enough. She's got Jax thinking like that too. "

Trey turned onto his left side to face her, though she was pulling grass out of the ground, avoiding eye contact.

"Tough enough? Are you kidding? You came to save me when you had the chance to run. You fought Marcus Alvarez. And you seem to have the balls to step up to Jax every now and then. That's tough to me. I think your mom needs to lay off the weed and get her thoughts together." He flashed a smile.

"Right?" Sam smirked. "I really think they view me as a delicate flower because I think differently. I'm more passive than they are. I'd rather avoid the dangerous road because I don't want to lose anyone along the way. And then when I'm faced in a bad situation, I can't help but be a little afraid and that's what makes me different from them. I can't hide my fear like they can. Which makes me the vulnerable one." She scoffed to herself quietly.

"I think that's a crock of shit. You went toe to toe with Alvarez that day, hanging in there the entire time. I know you were scared, I remember seeing that terrified look on your face. But you stuck it out and you didn't give up. If your brother or any of them try to ever tell you they're not secretly a little afraid when stuff like that happens they're lying to you." Trey flashed her a smile and she let one escape from her lips.

Motorcycles driving into the parking lot broke up their conversation as Happy and Jax rode in at the same time. Trey stood up and held out his hand to help Sam up. Grasping his hand, he pulled her up and she dusted herself off as they walked back to the garage together. When they had walked in, Happy, Rat and Jax were standing in a circle talking to each other.

"Anything on Juicy? Do we have a plan to get him back?" Happy questioned.

"Get Juice back from where?" Sam spoke up walking towards the guys, concern and worry taking over her voice.

"Uh…" Happy stared at Jax and Rat.

Jax let out a frustrated sigh. "Seriously bro? Every time."

He turned to Rat for some help and Rat shrugged. "Cat's out of the bag."


	22. Chapter 22

Hi guys! First off…I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT POSTED IN FOREVER! The last two months has been a nightmare. I just started my first semester as a full time student and a little bit of a part time / close to full time employee. (No worries I've only cried like twice.) But I've been mentally writing….sort of. I'm still trying to figure out how I want this to play out. But, I do appreciate all of you that are still reading and following and whatever else you can do on here. (It's been almost a year that I've been on this site writing yet I still haven't figured the site out itself) (I use a lot of parenthesis) I love you guys so much, thank you for being patient with me! Now, to the best part of this chunky paragraph, here's chapter 22 of Something to Somebody Else!

"Uh…" Happy stared at Jax and Rat.

Jax let out a frustrated sigh. "Seriously bro? Every time."

He turned to Rat for some help and Rat shrugged. "Cat's out of the bag."

Jax rubbed his face as his sister shot him a dirty look. "I didn't want you to worry. I wanted you to stay focused on your finals."

Sam rolled her eyes. "What happened?" Her tone more demanding than curious as her heart almost beat out of her chest.

Jax sighed and took a seat at the bar, offering her the seat next to him. His sister crossed her arms over her chest and stood her ground.

"What happened to him, Jax?" Her tone was low and cold and for a brief second, you could see the Teller in her like you could see it in Jax. The way she demanded to know in the vicious tone, like as if she was going to rip his throat out when he responded.

"Juice's been kidnapped. He got taken out of Saint Thomas this morning."

Sam stood still for a few moments, trying to understand what he meant.

_I saw Juice this morning, is that where he went when he left? Who would take Juice? This can't be right. _

"Kidnapped?" She repeated as she bounced her gazes around from one Son to another. "Who would kidnap Juice?"

Happy put a hand on her shoulder. "We don't know for sure, but we know that there's an old Diosa girl involved, we think she might be behind it."

"Diosa girl?!" Sam spun around fast as her face went red and hot. "Which one?!"

_OH HELL NO._

"Happy, you're not helping." Jax shot him a dirty look and Hap threw his hands up in a surrendering way.

"Sorry…" he muttered.

"So one of Nero's sluts has Juice? Is this serious?" Sam glanced between Rat and Happy. "Why does some girl have Juice?" She tried covering her jealousy with worry, but Jax raised an eyebrow but didn't question it.

"Victoria was a junkie who took off with his cash two years ago. Swiped his wallet and somehow got into his accounts and took off. Lyla said she was at Diosa yesterday and said she was in some sort of financial trouble. Old dealers to pay off. Juice went to see her at Diosa last night and Lyla heard them arguing and then he left."

_Why would he go visit her? Why wouldn't he tell me one of his ex- fuck buddies was in town? …. Probably because I'd sound like this. I need to relax a little bit._

"If she took him for money, how do we get him back? Do we pay it?" Sam looked at the floor then to Jax.

"We don't even know how much she's looking for or if that's even the case. She hasn't contacted anyone, not us, not Lyla, not the police. It's like she disappeared." Jax folded his hands over his lap rubbing his thumbs over one another nervously.

"What happened when you went to check out the place she had been staying at? The motel?" Rat spoke up this time, nodding towards Jax.

Sighing, Jax slouched a little bit on the bar stool. "Old geezer behind the desk couldn't tell me more than what we already know for the most part. She paid in cash, stayed for a night and left this morning in a black SUV with no plates." He realized there wasn't much he could say in front of his sister, so he had to weed in and out of details.

"So what do we do? How do we help him?" He watched as she panicked and he hated it. This was why he kept things from her. Her little caring heart couldn't take it.

Jax took a deep breath and got up from the bar stool. "Look, I need to talk about this with Rat and Happy, why don't you and Trey get back to-"

"Don't you dare say 'studying.'' Sam stood in front of him, braver than she'd ever been.

Jax smirked, admiring his sister's spunk.

"You don't want to study? Fine. I'll have that argument with you later. But this isn't up for discussion, you two are not to be involved with this." With that said, Jax brushed by her and Trey and walked into the Church room followed by Rat and Happy.

The doors slammed shut and the younger Teller sighed.

"What do we do?" She questioned, turning to Trey.

"I don't know…I mean for a slut she's pretty smart. No plates, no credit cards, nothing. It's like she wasn't even here." He muttered, pacing back and forth.

Sam took a seat at the bar and tapped her fingers nervously. "Isn't there something we're missing? There's always something we're missing. Like when you thought to trace my phone! Can we do that to Juice's?!" Hope was flying through her voice.

Trey's eyes widened at her idea. "If it's on, then yeah." He watched as Sam rummaged through her pocket for her phone and dialed Juice. Putting it on speaker, they were both left in the dumps when it went straight to voicemail. Sighing, she hung up and slammed her phone down on the counter.

"There has to be another way to find him." Sam whispered as she glanced around for some sort of sign.

Trey took the seat next to her and put a reassuring arm around her. "We'll find him. We might just have to wait it out for right now. I'm assuming because she's a whore, that she likes attention. So if we pay no mind to it right now, she'll get angry and pull something to draw the attention back to herself. Like maybe let her come to us, you know?"

Sam nodded. "I get it. I just…I don't like it. What if she isn't in it for the attention? Then we're waiting around for nothing. There's just never a dull moment here. I don't remember the last time we had a peaceful night. Why can't we just be normal and have a family game night or something?" She rolled her eyes and reached for a bottle of water behind the bar.

Trey laughed. "You'll get your family game night. You don't want the business in Monopoly though. That's my shit."

Raising an eyebrow as she took a sip of her water, Sam shook her head. "When this is over, you're gonna find out who's in charge when it comes to Monopoly."

Just as Trey was about to argue back, the front door swung open and in walked the biker queen, Gemma. Sam stood up as her mother made her way over.

"Jax called me and I got here as soon as I could. Don't worry baby, we'll find him." She said, pulling her daughter into a tight hug. Sam nodded, swallowing hard.

"Where's your brother?" Gemma asked pulling away and glancing around.

"Church." Sam mumbled, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. "He's acting like I'm not gonna help get Juice back. But if the tables were different and if that was you and Dad or you and Nero, you'd do everything you could to get them back."

Gemma smiled as her daughter reminded her of a younger, yet nicer, version of herself. "You're right baby. I would. It would piss your father or Nero off entirely, but I'd do it. But maybe we should see what we're up against here. That cum dumpster can't afford real man power, she must've just found this club rejection and promised him personal back room shows in return for some muscle." Gemma scoffed disgustedly.

Sam paced next to her mom. "If she hurts him I will take the barrel of the biggest shot gun around here and I'll personally shove it so far up her ass. But then again she might enjoy something big in her ass."

Trey let out a chuckle and glanced between the two women who were ready to claw Victoria's eyes out. "You know, it's kinda hot when you get mad."

Gemma smirked. "I'm out of your league, kid." Sam laughed as she watched Trey's facial expression sink.

"I actually meant-"

"I don't care." Gemma cut him off and walked over to the bar and grabbed a drink and turned back to them. "Hey I think maybe you two should get out of here tonight. Maybe come back to the house? You can stay in the guest room, but don't get any ideas about sneaking into my room; I sleep with a .38mm."

Trey's eyes widened. "Maybe I should just stay here. I'm okay with being here, really it's no big deal."

Sam giggled. "She's kidding. Sort of." She turned from Trey to her mom. "But ma, what if something comes up with Juice and Jax doesn't tell me? You know he won't. I don't want to be left in the dark." She hung her head low and her mom softly grabbed her chin and lifted her head back up.

"You won't find out anything more if you stay here. If he's going to keep you in the dark he'll just work harder if you're standing outside of the church room. I'll talk to him when he comes out, why don't you two get your stuff and wait in the car. Okay?" Gemma reached into her pocket and handed Sam the keys to her car.

The two nodded and grabbed their books off the table and made their way outside. Sam unlocked the doors, got into the passenger seat and Trey hopped in behind her as she turned the key back to roll the window down.

"What if we just took finding Juice into our own hands?" Trey questioned, glancing around the big SUV.

"How?" She turned around to face him, the only thing in between them was the passenger seat. "We don't even know where to start looking."

"No, but maybe someone else does. Your brother mentioned a girl named Lyla? She knew the crazy hoe who's got him?"

Sam nodded. "Lyla basically runs the show at Diosa, she and Victoria were friends. What does Lyla have to do with this?"

"Jax said Victoria took off two years ago. But where was she staying before she left? Maybe Lyla can point us in the right direction."

"That's IF Victoria wasn't staying at the porn studio. A lot of them usually did, was just easier to get to work on time after a rough night with a handful of pigs." Disgust flowing through her tone.

_I can't totally bash the porn chicks though because I love Lyla, I really do. But I hate Victoria because- well that's obvious. I'm gonna rip her esophagus out. _

"So let's go talk to Lyla." Trey insisted, nodding towards the driver's seat. Sam followed his gaze and then looked back at him.

"What, leave Gemma here? The MC would catch us way before we even made it to Diosa. Have you met my brother? I'm sort of on a short leash here." She paused for a minute, her face lighting up as if she was on to something.

"Do you have a better plan that you'd like to share?"

"If we snuck out in the middle of the night we'd have a better chance of not getting caught right away. Right?"

Trey ran his tongue over his front teeth. "Yeah, but Lyla probably won't want to be woken up at 3am about this. You know as soon as we talk to her there's a high chance she'll be calling your brother to let him know we were there." He watched as Sam frowned and then he continued. "But I have another idea." He whispered as he nodded towards Gemma who was approaching the car.

Gemma climbed in and the awkward silence between them caught her attention. "What?"

"Nothing." Accidentally speaking together made things more suspicious and Gemma raised an eyebrow.

"Nothin' huh? Better not be." She muttered and started her car and pulled out of the garage.

After arriving back home, Gemma started dinner and Sam showed Trey a quick tour of the guest room and her room.

Knowing her mom was only downstairs, she slowly and quietly shut the door to her room and turned to Trey. "So what was it that you had in mind?"

He smirked and turned to her computer that was in her bag on her bed. "May I?" When Sam nodded, Trey opened the laptop and opened the web browser to google. She watched as he searched Diosa girls and went through numerous web pages until he found the one he wanted. A few clicks here and a few clicks there, as if he was some magical internet magician.

"There." He said proudly, as he hit print and a piece of paper came rushing out of her printer and onto the desk on the other side of her room.

Sam walked over and picked it up. On it was a picture of a trashy looking porn star with the name Victoria Cole and her address. Her smile slipped right out onto her face from ear to ear as she snatched Trey into a tight hug. "Thank you so much for being the genius we never had around here."

The hug caught him off guard and when she pulled away, he fought the urge to kiss her. "Uh you're welcome?" He chuckled. "Now we just wait for your mom to go bed." He watched as Sam gathered a few things and shoved them into a back pack. "What's all that for?"

"If I've learned anything from the Son's, it's to always be prepared." She had put two flash lights, a water bottle, and a pocket knife in the bag. Pausing for a second, she opened up her closet door and reached up to the top shelf and grabbed a pink box. Pulling the top off, she placed the box on the bed and there it was. In the box laid a first generation Glock 17.

"Is that yours?" Trey questioned.

Sam nodded. "The serial numbers and everything are scratched off, it was a birthday present from Jax when I was 18. I haven't used it." Trey watched as she hesitated slightly before pulling it out of the box.

"You know, I'm not surprised that for the big 18th you got a gun. That seems rather normal at this point." He joked.

Sam chuckled and put the gun in the bag and zipped it up and took a deep breath. "I'm actually sort of nervous. Are you nervous?"

Trey shrugged. "I'm not sure. I mean if we have to fight a chick, then we're good. I'll just take your gun and knife and let you handle it."

Sam laughed. "I'm gonna kill her. You don't just go and abduct someone else's boyfriend. Don't be a home wrecking whore. I'll cut her fingers off and put them in a blender and then-"

"Woah okay, maybe you coming along isn't a good idea." He smirked as Sam shot him a dirty look.

"Okay I'll relax." She muttered as Gemma yelled up the stairs. "Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" Sam shouted back and then turned to Trey. "We just need to get through dinner and we'll be in the clear. My mom eats, showers, and then lays down and ends up falling asleep. If we can just get her to go to bed we can sneak out and go get my boyfriend back."

Trey nodded and followed her out of her room down to the dinner table. The smell of spaghetti filled the air and a mutual 'mmm' mumbled out of the two kids mouths. Gemma placed everything on the set table and took a seat.

"Don't just sit there, dig in." The diva biker encouraged and the kids pilled their plates and they all began to eat.

"This is delicious Ms. Teller."

"Honey if you call me 'Ms.' anything ever again I'll kick your little overly polite ass. It's Gemma."

Trey's eyes widened and Sam laughed. "Gemma it is."

Dinner went by rather quickly and when they were done, Sam offered to do the dishes. As soon as the two young adults heard the shower start, they waited what seemed to be like forever before they began to gossip.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay doing this? I know you're nervous and if you want me to just take off and try to find him, I will." He offered as he was drying the silverware that she had washed.

"No, no, it's okay. I'm not alone so I'm going to be okay. I just- I don't handle these things well. I'm scared of what we're going to find." Her voice soft and delicate, her eyes never lifting from the dishes she was washing.

"What do you mean?"

She paused for a second. "You know, like are we going to find him in one piece? Are we going to find him at all? Are we crazy for taking off in the middle of the night on some 2 year old lead that we aren't even sure will help us?"

Trey took a deep breath. "I know this must be frightening, to have pieces of you ripped away left and right. One minute you're okay and you're enjoying yourself, next you're being kidnapped. Then if it's not you, it's someone you really, really care about. But you can't think about the negatives. You gotta keep your head up and have hope things are gonna work out. When we find him, and we WILL find him, we'll get him out of wherever he is and we'll take him home. I promise."

Sam sucked back forming tears and nodded. After handing him the last dish to dry, she wiped down the wet counter top and began to do a quick sweep over the floor.

"My mom will be done in the shower any minute, you can just head up to the guest room and pretend to be heading to bed and I'll text you when the coast is clear."

He nodded and began walking towards the stairs. "Hey," he turned to her. "If you change your mind about going, I won't be upset or anything. I just want you to be comfortable. Give it some-"

"I'm going." She cut him off without hesitation as she dumped the dirt she swept up into the trash.

Trey smirked and continued upstairs, followed by Sam. She watched him go into the guest room and shut the light off before she went into her room. Leaving her door cracked, she hid the back pack in her closet and then turned her TV on and shut her light off.

She heard the water shut off and a few minutes later, Gemma appeared in her doorway with a towel wrapped in her hair and her fuzzy purple bathrobe wrapped around her body.

"Hey baby," she walked over quietly to her daughter. "You doing alright?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. I miss Juice. You think he's okay?" Sam glanced from the TV to her mom. Gemma nodded surely.

"Juice is a smart boy, darlin'. If he couldn't handle himself he wouldn't be a Son. I'm sure he's fine, probably trying to find his way back to you as we speak. Don't think about it too much, I'll call Jax first thing in the morning." Sam nodded.

_Yeah, I'm sure you will be calling him first thing in the morning…. When you wake up and realize we're not here._

"I love you, mom." Sam reached up and gave her mom a tight hug.

"I love you too baby girl." Gemma whispered back, kissing her daughters forehead. "Goodnight."

Sam watched as her mother walked out of her room and shut her door. She heard her go into her own room, and then the waiting game began. An hour later, Sam tip toed out of her bed, and out into the hallway. Peeking into her mother's room, she saw Gemma passed out in her bed, snoozing away. Sam quietly ran back into her room and grabbed her phone and her backpack. She sent a text to Trey that read 'We're good to go. Be quiet and meet me in the kitchen.'

When she got down there she rummaged around quietly for her keys and as soon as she found them, a groggy Trey walked slowly down into the kitchen.

"Did you fall asleep?" She asked, poking him to make sure he was ready for this.

"Yeah but only for like 10 minutes. I'm good, I'm ready. Let's go." He whispered, swatting away her poking fingers.

Sam nodded and they snuck out into the driveway, where they climbed into her car and Sam started her jeep and took off.


	23. Chapter 23

Alright so I'm terribly sorry for not posting in like 8 months or so. But trust me when I say I thought about my story and all of my followers every day. I haven't really had the time but I woke up this morning with the fire burning in my finger tips to get this story out there and bring it back. A big thank you for any of you who have continued to follow the story even though I haven't posted in forever, I appreciate and love you all. Here's chapter 23 of Something to Somebody Else!

"Did you fall asleep?" She asked, poking him to make sure he was ready for this.

"Yeah but only for like 10 minutes. I'm good, I'm ready. Let's go." He whispered, swatting away her poking fingers.

Sam nodded and they snuck out into the driveway, where they climbed into her car and Sam started her jeep and took off.

They drove in silence for a little while, Trey shifting around in the passenger's seat to stay awake.

_I hadn't even realized how difficult this must be for him. Getting out of the hospital literally less than 24 hours ago and I'm dragging him on a rescue mission. _

"We can take turns if you'd like." Sam's soft tone causing his eyes to open a little wider as he looked at her.

"Take turns doing what?" The confusion flowing through his voice.

"Sleeping. I know you're really tired and you need some rest, so if you want to sleep for a little bit that's fine. We've got a little ways to go anyways till we get to this chicks house."

"Are you sure?"

Sam smiled and nodded. "Positive. Go ahead, I'll wake you if I need some direction."

He smiled and then rolled over onto his right side, making a pillow out of his hands, and rested his head on them along the side of the door panel. Sam reached over and put the heat on to the lowest setting to keep them both cozy. Grabbing her phone, she glanced down at the map to see where she was headed.

_Let's see just where we're headed. Wait…this can't be right. Fresno? Of course she lives in Fresno. Fabulous._

**With Juice**

"Juicy…" a sweet, seductive voice called in an 'it's time to wake up' voice. "Juicy…"

Groaning, Juice began to open his eyes, adjusting them to the light of the room and realized he was alone. He was still a little groggy. Taken back, he squinted around trying to wrap his head around his situation.

_Where the hell am I? Ugh, my head feels like it's going to fall off. I can hear Victoria but I don't see her. I hated that voice she used to get me up in the morning. It was actually creepy. I remember being in the hospital and her telling me there was a change of plans, and the needle and the fridge sized doctor….what the hell happened?_

As he went to move his arms he realized he was tied to a chair, his arms behind him and his legs tied to the legs of the chair. Grunting, he tried to pull his arms forward and suddenly realized just how weak he truly was upon waking up from whatever medicated nap Victoria gave him. Sighing, he slumped back into the chair as he heard Victoria's voice getting closer.

Moments later, she walked in wearing the same ankle boots, jeans, and t-shirt she was wearing the last time he saw her.

"I'm happy you're awake. Hope you enjoyed your nap." She smirked as Juice rolled his eyes.

"You know, Victoria, if you wanted to do some kinky stuff like this you could've just asked. I know a perfect place where they'd lock you up and keep you under control. They'd probably give you your very own strait jacket, too."

_Because you're a fucking psycho._

Shooting him a dirty look, she made her way over to him and ran the back of her fingers down the side of his face. He tried to pull away from her but there wasn't anywhere for him to go.

"Don't touch me." Juice threatened. "What did you give me?"

"It was just some sedation medicine. I might've over shot the dosage a little too much, you were out longer than I expected." She ran her fingers through his hair.

_Good thing I didn't die…._

Juice shook his head trying to shake off her fingers and Victoria sighed. "Stop pretending like you don't miss what we had Juicy."

"I'm not pretending. I don't miss you or what we had. I miss that money you ran off with though. Victoria, why am I here? What the fuck could you possibly want from me?"

She smirked and stepped back from Juice to stand in front of him. "I thought you'd never ask. So here's the deal. I need the money you keep safe from the weed shop. But I've already been there and I know it's not there. So it's gotta be in a bank or something but I raided your wallet already, and you're smart enough not to leave any information about you aside from a driver's license in your wallet. And a Wendy's gift card."

"Can't go wrong with their chicken nuggets."

Victoria shot him a dirty look. "Where's the money Juice?"

Juice shrugged. "Wouldn't know what you're talking about. But if you're done ranting on and trying to steal from me, again, I'd like to skedaddle and swing by Wendy's. Now that we talked about it, I realized I'm starving."

"You're shit out of luck for Wendy's because Tank got hungry on the way home."

_Tank. That's gotta be the ridiculously sized man-beast she hired who shanked me with sleepy juice. Makes sense- dude's the size of a building._

Looking around frantically, Juice spoke up. "Where's Luca?" His heart beating faster as he realizes the child's nowhere in sight.

"He's fine, down for a nap."

"How could you drag a small kid into all of this? My kid or not, he shouldn't be here."

Victoria mumbled something but Juice didn't quite catch it.

Changing the subject, Victoria pulled out a small photograph from her back pocket. The picture was a small cut out of Juice and Sam, smiling together. "Found a picture of you two in your cut. Jax okay with you fucking his blood?"

Juice stayed quiet for a moment.

_Once a snooping little bitch, always a snooping little bitch._

"Oh-"she chuckled. "He doesn't know, does he?"

"Is that really any of your fucking business, you crackhead?" Juice spat back.

Victoria shot him a dirty look. "You know, you weren't ever that protective of _our _business….she must be very special." Juice watched as her eyes lit up. "Probably special enough to get that money for me."

"Victoria, don't." Juice warned.

"Then you better figure out a way to get me that money and fast. Or I will make it my mission to find the ugly little thing you're hooking up with, and use her as my bargaining chip."

_Here we go, always somebody's bargaining chip._

"Are you really in trouble with old dealers or was that just part of this scam?"

Victoria sighed. "I need the money to get away from them. I need that money by tomorrow night."

"What happens if you don't have it?"

She paused for a moment, Juice picked up on her sudden change of tone. "I'm going to die."

After a few moments of silence, Victoria spoke again. "Either you get me that money or I'll have the girl get it. Those are your options."

"You really gonna mess with the sister of a club president? Are you that insane? Jax would have you taken care of in a heartbeat." Juice pushed, hoping he could talk her out of it.

"Well for my sake and the girl's sake, you better get that money before I have to resort to that. Who knows, by the time they figure out she's missing, I might have already sold her to make some cash to pay the dealers and leave Charming." She looked Juice in the eyes and he tried to see past this crazy front she was trying to sell. There had to be somewhat of the old in her in there, somewhere deep down.

"Victoria this isn't you." Juice said softly. "You were a wild child but this is way out of character for you. And Tank? What in the world are you doing with a guy like him?"

"A guy like him? Juice you're a guy like him. A guy in a cut, that nobody wants to mess with."

"I am not like that dude. He looks like he ate your kitchen stove. I know you better than that."

Juice watched as her hard expression changed into a more vulnerable one. "You don't know me anymore."

"I know who you were and who you wanted to be. Before the drugs and the stealing. You really did want to be somebody. Now you're on the run with a small child and you're with a man who looks like King Kong. This isn't you and you know it."

She let out a frustrating sigh. "I'm not with him okay? Stop saying that."

Juice raised an eyebrow and she continued.

"He was sent by the drug dealers. After I ran the first time back home, they found me. They beat the hell out of me. Then they sent him along to make sure I'd get the money and give it directly to them. He's here to make sure I don't take off again before they're paid off. They said once they got paid he'd go away."

"I don't think he's really going away, Victoria." Juice sighed. "That's not usually how those things work. They don't ever really let you go. They just take the money and they end up killing you."

"My plan is to drop the cash off with him and get the hell away from him as fast as possible. Juice I know what I did in the past was terrible and I'm extremely sorry for it but I need that money. And if it comes down to taking Jax's sister then I'm sorry. Tank's already thought of the idea. When you left Diosa he thought I wouldn't be able to get you to take the DNA test and he wanted to take Jax's sister that night but I talked him out of it. He's not going to stop. They're not going to stop."

Juice paused, thinking about that DNA test. "Is Luca really my son, Victoria?" He asked softly, looking at the ground.

She closed her eyes tightly and she shook her head. "No. He's not. Tank thought it would be good motive to get you to be within 5 feet of me, if I had told you that you had a child with me."

She watched as pained expression took over his face. "Whose kid is he?"

"I don't even know. When I got into the car with Tank before heading to Charming, there was a baby in a car seat and a teenage boy tied up next to him. They're brothers, the teenager is around here somewhere. Tank picked them up."

"Jesus Christ."

_Two innocent lives involved in this over drug money. How fantastic. _

"I didn't know he was going to do that and when I tried to talk him out of it he hit me and told me not to question his moves. So I sat back and went along with it. The teenager though, he's got a mouth on him. Tank almost shot him on our way to Diosa. I don't know what's going to happen to them."

Letting out a frustrating sigh, Juice spoke lowly and didn't even look at her. "How much do you need?"

"I need 15 thousand."

Juice looked down. "God damnit, Victoria."

"I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry." Her voice was soft, and when Juice looked up at her he saw her tearing up. "I didn't mean for it to get this bad and this out of hand. I'm so sorry."

She sniffled and looked down. "It's really bad Juice. They told me that if I had "a terrible accident" and didn't get them their money, they'd still find a way to get it from someone I'm connected to."

"A terrible accident? What does that even mean?" He questioned.

"If- If I decided to kill myself to avoid them." She looked down guilty, as if she had learned that one the hard way.

"Did you….try anything like that?" Juice questioned and Victoria gave him an apologetic look and left it at that.

"If I help you, you have to promise me you're going to help me get those kids out of here first okay?"

"How? He watches everything I do, and I'm pretty sure he's with the teenager now. They've seen too much. Maybe not Luca because he probably won't remember but Noah? He's going to remember our faces and Tank's not going to be understanding with him. I don't think we can get them out of here."

"That's not an option. If you want that money, the kids get out first. So if I have to negotiate with Tank, that's what I'll do."

"You're not understanding me Juice. This isn't a game, this isn't something like the clubs dealt with. These are bad people."

"Victoria the club deals with this shit all the time! They want their money and I'll give it to them, I will. But those kids are not going to die because of some stupid mistake you made a few years ago. They don't even know you."

She paused for a minute and then turned to Juice. "How can we pull that off? What do we do- send a teenager on the run with his two year old brother? They won't make it. We find their parents and what, send murderous drug dealers to slaughter them too? I don't see them making it out alive and I know that it's my fault." She began to sob softly.

"Hey don't cry. We're gonna figure it out. Maybe I can get some help from the Son's, but you've gotta buy me some time okay?"

"Juice I-"

They were interrupted by a loud thump and shouting. Victoria glanced at Juice and he nodded towards the door. Victoria bolted out of the room and broke up a fight between Tank and Noah.

"Stop it! He's just a kid you can't beat on him that way!" She shouted as she shoved Noah to the floor into the room with Juice and turned back to Tank.

Juice studied the teenager who had to be about 6 feet tall, pale skin, and had brown hair that flopped and curled out of his backwards baseball cap. He was wearing black Van's, skinny jeans, and a purple hoodie that had some blood on it. Juice watched as the boy ran his tongue along the inside of his mouth, probably trying to find any other cuts, and struggled with the ropes binding his hands behind his back. His lip was split and he had a bruise on the side of his face.

Before Juice could ask him if he was okay, shouting occurred from the hallway.

"Don't ever try to tell me what to do, ever again." Tank threatened and both boys watched as he slammed Victoria into the wall with a sickening thump. She fell to the ground and sobbed. Tank hovered over her, hand raised to beat her, when Juice and Noah began to shout.

Tank stopped, and walked into the room. "Excuse me?"

"Real mature, fight with the only woman here." Juice said, earning himself a punch in the face.

"Keep it up, I'll kill you both right fucking now." Tank spat, clearly fuming at the situation. He walked out into the hallway and yanked Victoria off the ground, dragging her into another room and slammed the door.


	24. Chapter 24

I know it's been forever since I've posted a new chapter and I'm sorry….adulting sucks. Big shout out to anyone still reading, love you all. Hope you like chapter 24 of Something to Somebody Else!

"Keep it up, I'll kill you both right fucking now." Tank spat, clearly fuming at the situation. He walked out into the hallway and yanked Victoria off the ground, dragging her into another room and slammed the door.

Juice sighed and looked over to Noah. "You okay?"

Noah glanced at Juice and then back at the wall. "As good as I'm gonna be in this situation."

"I'm Juan, but people call me Juice." He offered a soft smile but the teenager didn't send one back.

"Noah." 

"Where are you and Luca from? How did Tank get you?"

Noah scoffed. "Why should I even be talking to you? You're just like him. You had the same type of jacket that he has on, you're probably in some type of gang as well."

Rolling his eyes, Juice spoke up. "You gonna tell me where you're from and how you got here or not? Cause when I get out of here I planned on taking you and your brother with me but if you would like to stay you're more than welcome-"

Noah cut him off. "We're foster kids. Well, runaway foster kids, from Glendale. It's not that far from here."

"Please do not tell me Tank is your foster father." Juice gave him a sympathetic look.

Noah shook his head violently. "Hell no."

"Why did you run away?" Juice asked softly.

Noah paused for a minute, never looking away from the floor. "Our parents got into a fatal car accident about a year ago. We got placed together in a foster home but the system's corrupt. The first home they put us in was an alcoholic woman who had 2 other foster children who she neglected and forgot about. She once left Luca in the car alone, with the windows rolled up, while she went into a bar. The cops found him and the placed him back into her care.

"The second and most recent home they placed us in was with an abusive father who molested his daughter over and over again. I had called the police and they refused to believe she was being molested because they knew her father. He was friends with the police department, must've worked for them or something a long time ago. I snapped one day and took my brother and took off. The foster care system doesn't even care that we've been missing for a few weeks."

"Jesus Christ." Juice mumbled, taken back. "So you just ran into Tank?" He pushed, trying to understand the situation.

Noah took a deep breath. "I had met this kid on the bus one day who was in his 20's, said he would let me and Luca crash at his place for a little bit. Second night there, Tank showed up looking for a payment from the guy we met. The dude gave him his money, but Tank still took us with him. Never said why. He still hasn't told us what he wants or why we're here. I couldn't fight him off, I tried but I- I couldn't."

"I don't think anyone could fight him off unless they had a tranquilizer." Juice joked, trying to make the boy feel a little better.

"What about you?" Noah asked. "Why are you here?"

Juice sighed. "I use to mess around with that woman out there a few years back. We've got a shitty past but I'm here because she got caught up with the wrong crowd and now she owes some really bad people some money and she needs my help." Juice looked down and took a short breath. "Tank had tried to get her to convince me that I was Luca's father so that I'd give her the money to save her and my child. I'm pretty sure you guys were just pawns in his sick game."

_I had to tell him. He had no idea what he was doing here. _

"What?" Noah gave off a death glare directly at Juice.

"I don't know where they've been keeping you the last few days but the only way they actually were able to kidnap me was when I met up with her at the hospital to take a paternity test. We didn't get that far."

"Do you have the money? Are you going to give it to him?" The boy asked, not even blinking.

Juice paused, and let out a small sigh before speaking. "I-I don't have all of what he wants."

Noah looked down towards his feet not saying a word.

"Look I'm sorry you got dragged into this. But I promise once we get out of here I'm gonna find a way to help you. The both of you."

Shaking his head, Noah turned to him. "There is no helping us. There's no way to find us a new home without going through the system and even if you did, they'd just stick us in another horrible place. That's assuming we make it out of this mess. That man will kill us."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you two." Juice promised, his tone soft and sorry. "We just have to come up with a plan."

"We're in the middle of nowhere, tied up in some sketchy home that looks like it's been abandoned since 1995. What type of plan could we possibly come up with?"

Juice stayed quiet for a moment, scanning the room. The only thing in there was a beat up dresser with a missing vanity mirror, and a window behind them. Starring at the dresser a little while longer, he noticed some of the drawers had missing nobs, leaving just sharp nails to peak through.

"Noah, can you get to that dresser?"

"Probably, why?" Noah gave him a weird look.

"Head over there and try to scrape the rope on your hands against the nail that's poking out of a drawer on the right."

"Do you really think it's even sharp enough to cut through? It could take me an hour or so."

"I'm sorry, would you rather sit still and wait for Tank to come back and kill us?" Juice asked sarcastically.

Noah complied and made his way over to the dresser, sitting with his back and hands against the broken nob and began running the binds over the nail.

**With Sam**

"Your destination is on your right." The GPS' happy toned voice flowed through the car speakers.

"This is where she lives?" Sam questioned, gazing upon the home in front of them. Behind the sketchy, black fence that looked like something from a horror movie, there was a light blue two story home. It was beat up looking, with chipped paint all over the front side and broken shingles hanging off the side of the house. The grass and bushes were growing wildly, letting them know that no one was keeping up with the property.

Sam glanced over at Trey who was still passed out in her passenger seat.

_Maybe I'll just head in without him. He's really tired and this place looks vacant._

She shut her car off but left the keys in the ignition in case he needed to get out of here. Sam quickly took her automatic unlock button off her keys and shoved it into her pocket. That way, if he's still asleep she can just get in the car and drive off. Climbing out of the car, she grabbed a flash light out of her bag and locked the doors and headed off towards the house.

Making her way past the creepy fence, she walked quickly but cautiously as she turned the flashlight on approaching the house. There was a main door, but also a little brick path that Sam followed leading to a back entrance. Approaching a locked door, she searched quickly for a key that wasn't under a doormat but actually under a flower pot to the right of the door.

Upon opening the door, she was greeted with a mess in the kitchen.

_Not your "my dishes haven't been done in a week" mess. We're talking "my house was ripped apart" mess. There was broken glass everywhere, silverware scattered on the floors, cabinet doors ripped off the hinges. Everything was out of place and broken. _

_I turned my flashlight on to avoid stepping on any broken glass as I crossed from through the kitchen. The downstairs rooms had been emptied, like someone even stole her furniture. Or she never had any to begin with…which would just prove the case of her being a psycho who steals boyfriends. I'm aware that doesn't really make sense but whatever, she took Juice so she's obviously not my favorite person._

_I found myself in some sort of den area, that had a home computer set up on a desk and a coat rack to the right of it. That stuff had been smashed to bits and left on the floor. Were people looking for something or just breaking in to be stupid? Leaving the den area, I walked by an old broken picture in silver frame. This one stood out more than the rest of the broken pictures on the walls. It was of Juice and Victoria from forever ago. He hadn't even had the tattoos on his head in this picture. They were smiling, sitting on his Harley. They looked happy._

_A small wave of jealousy came over me but I tried to shove it away. I didn't know him then like I know him now. He's moved on and we're together….kinda. That's all that matters. Well, it'll be all that matters once I kick her fucking teeth in for abducting my boyfriend for some cash. _

_After I made my way around on the first floor, I headed upstairs just to realize the only rooms up there was a bedroom and a bathroom. I peeked into the bathroom just to find it actually was the cleanest part of the house. The only things out of place were bottles of shaving cream and shampoo that were off the shelves from the shower and on the floor of the tub. Glancing down at the bottle, I noticed she has one of those "1 in 2" bottles, ya know the ones with the shampoo and conditioner mixed in one. Straight up psycho._

_As I pushed open the cracked bedroom door, I stood there sort of puzzled. The bed was dismantled, mattress had been cut and torn up. Skanky outfits and lingerie had been dumped everywhere along with other clothes. Dresser drawers had been flipped and silly things had been scattered. Like make up brushes, pens, toys that she would've kept in that dresser. I crept over to the broken dresser to take a closer look and the things near it. I stumbled upon a small, white, folded business card. _

_Opening it, I realized this was Victoria's business card, dated from a few years back when she still worked for Nero. Her name and Diosa were on the card, attached with a slutty small picture of her in a skimpy outfit. Turning it to the other side, there was an address written on the back of it. _

'_48 Brewer Lane, Madera. Back lot.' _

_That has to be important, right? But if I drive to Madera, and Juice isn't there, then I'm wasting time. This has to be it. What other reason would she have this for? It had to have been a meeting place or something. I shoved the little card into my pocket and headed back downstairs and out to my car. When I got in and started my car, Trey woke up. _

"What time is it?" He asked groggy.

"It's 3:30. We're headed to Madera, it's about 20 minutes away." Sam said as she pulled the car out of park and pulled away from the curb following the GPS' instructions.

"Did we already stop at Victoria's?" He furrowed his eyes as he watched her nod. "You went in alone?! Why didn't you wake me?!"

"Because you were tired! You're still healing from being shot and I think I can search an empty house by myself." Sam muttered, never taking her eyes off the road.

Trey sighed. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

She flashed a half smile. "I appreciate that. But I found this," pausing to pull out the business card and handed it to him. "I think this might be where they took him."

Trey studied the business card and then looked at her. "This place, it's abandoned. They got shut down years ago and they never got demolished. This really might be where they took him. No neighbors, no traffic. No one would recognize them coming in and out."

Sam breathed in a sigh of relief. "Okay, so now our next step is to get in and get him out without being caught."

"Do you have a plan?" Trey questioned, reaching for her backpack full of stuff.

"Nope, but we have about 20 minutes to think of one." She glanced down at the GPS and stepped on the gas pedal.

**With Juice**

"How's it going over there Noah?" Juice whispered to the teen who was working hard across the room.

"I've almost got it." The boy never lifted his head to make eye contact, but instead he remained focused on moving his wrists rapidly against the nail. A few moments later, a he a small snapping sound echoed from behind him and he smirked. "Fuck yeah." Noah muttered as he rubbed his wrists where the ropes had been.

"Alright, what's your plan?" The teen asked as he made his way over to Juice and began untying him from the chair.

When he was free, Juice stood up and stretched out, rubbing the areas that had gone a little numb from being held in place for so long.

"I'm thinking if we can lure him out, or at least wait till he goes downstairs or to the bathroom, we can run and get Luca and Victoria and we can just make a run for it."

"What if Tank comes to check on us before going to the bathroom or downstairs?

If he catches us, he's going to kill us. And by us, I mean me, because he needs you to get the money."

Juice watched as the panic rushed over Noah's face.

"Hey. Cut it out. We're getting out of here together, all in one piece. We just need a distraction."

Noah paused for a minute, and suddenly ran over to the dresser where he had once been sitting in front of, and quickly removed a knob left over on a drawer. Rushing back to the other side of the room, he forced the window open and leaned out of it slightly. Glancing around, he spotted the black SUV that Tank had been driving and whipped the door knob at the car, cracking the windshield and setting the alarm off.

The boys listened as the alarm rang loud and clear outside of the house and Tank ran downstairs and opened the front door. When they heard the front door shut, Juice guided Noah out of the room and over to where Tank had earlier pulled Victoria.

Opening the door, Juice saw Victoria holding a sleeping Luca, who had a pacifier in his mouth. Confusion was written all over her face as she watched Juice run over and grab his cut with his wallet, gun and phone in the pockets and throw it on.

"Juice what's going-"

He cut her off and snatched the SUV keys off the nightstand. "We're going right now, follow my lead and don't make a sound."

She was so scared and desperate to get away that she nodded in agreement and didn't bother to argue, though she knew what deadly consequences would come her way if they did get caught.

Juice was the first one down the stairs, followed by Victoria cradling Luca, and Noah close behind her. Juice heard Tank yelling and making his way back to the house.

"Where the hell are my keys?" Tank muttered as he approached the front door and patted his pockets. Juice had led the group to the kitchen as he spotted a door over there. Opening it, he realized it wasn't a basement door but it was actually a back door. Leading them outside as they heard Tank go in through the front door, he walked them carefully and close to the house, hoping not to be seen.

Tank charged upstairs to his room, looking for the keys to the car. But when he opened the door and noticed the missing woman and child, he ran across the hall and found an empty room with an open window. He glanced out the window and watched as the gang had started the car and shut the alarm off.

"No!" Tank shouted from the window and headed downstairs.

"Juice you need to go, go now!" Noah screamed from the backseat buckling Luca in as he caught a glimpse of the front door being thrown open.

Juice's eyes widened as he panicked and pulled the car out of park and hit the gas. Glancing in the rear view mirror he watched as Tank pulled out his gun and held it in the air.

"Everybody get down!" The Son shouted as a few bullets hit the car. One hit the bumper, another came flying through the back windshield but didn't make contact with anybody. They were out of range when they heard the rest of the gun shots go off.

"We did it! We're free!" Noah shouted as Victoria and Juice cheered. Juice found his way to a main road and went up straight for about 3 miles just to make sure he wasn't being followed, though he never spotted a second car next to Tanks when they were leaving. Pulling over, he grabbed his phone to find out how to get home. Holding the power button, he watched as his phone logo appeared and everything began to load.

Meanwhile, Victoria spoke up. "What happens when we get to Charming? You think the drug cartel will send more guys just like Tank to come for me?" Her voice low, causing Juice and Noah to pick up on how scared she was.

Before Juice could answer her, Noah chimed in. "What about me and Luca? He knows we've seen his face and I doubt one of the shitty foster homes we'll be placed in can keep us safe from a killer. The system couldn't even keep us safe from the 'parents.'"

Juice sighed, knowing he didn't have a good solution to feed them to calm their nerves.

_She's right, the cartel will just send someone else to finish the job. They'll kill the kids. _

"We're gonna figure that out." He muttered softly, playing with his phone. He had so many missed calls and texts that his phone was running slow. "C'mon…" He began clicking through all of his messages and notifications without even reading them to get to his GPS.

"Head south on Merlyn Road for 3.5 miles. Then turn left onto Berwick Ave." The GPS voice spoke through the speakers and even though they all had been in a pretty harsh predicament, it brought peace and relief knowing they were getting away from Tank.

After about a half hour of silence, Noah piped up from the back seat. "I can't wait to eat a real meal. You think your girl can make us some dinner before you ship us back to the foster care system?"

Juice smirked. "She's a good cook but don't worry. I'm going to figure out a way to help you and your brother not end up back in that fucked up system. Neither of you may be my kid but I'm not going to be able to sleep at night knowing you might be out there getting hurt in one of the homes they put you in. Not on my watch."

Noah flashed a smile. It was the first time someone had genuinely cared for him and his brother since their parents died. "Thank you, for everything. I know you didn't have to bring us with you, you could've been selfish and left us there. But you didn't. Guess you're not like him after all, huh?" Noah joked about the previous assumption he had made about Juice.

The Son laughed and nodded. "Definitely far from being like him." Juice had been on the last street that led to the highway when his phone started ringing. Glancing down, he didn't recognize the number. "Who the hell is this?" he muttered to himself causing Victoria to sneak a peek at the number on the screen.

"Oh my God. It's him. That's the number I used to call you from trying to get you to meet me a few days ago. Tank's calling."

"Well fuck him." Juice slide the red reject button over and put his phone down. A horrid feeling appeared in his gut as the ringing stopped only momentarily. When it rang again, he got frustrated and picked the phone up. "What the fuck do you want?" he yelled into the phone.

Tank laughed. "Turn around now."

"Yeah, right." Juice chuckled. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because if you don't come back, I'm going to kill your girlfriend and her little friend that she brought along."

His words were like knives, cutting deep into Juice's throat. "Wh-What? She's not with you. You're lying."

"Am I? Say hi to your boyfriend." He pressed the phone up to Sam's face. "Juice don't do it; don't come back he's going to ki-" was all she got before a slap rang through the phone.

Sam let out a yelp and Juice listened as Trey yelled in the background.

"Okay! Okay, don't hurt her. I'll come back." Juice sighed as he gave in.

"Well I'm glad you're deciding to come save the little brat. But I want all of you to come back. Both kids, and the woman."

"I dropped them off somewhere, they're not with me." Juice lied, gritting his teeth.

"Yeah? Well that's unfortunate. I'd hate for this pretty young thing to take a beating because you couldn't follow instructions clearly." Tank wrapped his hand around Sam's throat and squeezed, causing her to squirm and make small noises gasping for air.

"Stop it you're going to kill her!" Trey screamed and Juice's eyes went wide.

"Don't fucking touch her. Or him." His threatening tone scared both Noah and Victoria.

Tank scoffed and let the girl breathe. "Come back with the kids and the girl and I won't touch this beauty. You have 15 minutes."

"I'm at least a half hour away!" Juice yelled into the phone.

"That's not my problem. For your girlfriend's sake, you better be here in 15. No cops, no back up or I'll put a bullet through her temple and same with her friend." Tank hung up on Juice and the Son yelled and punched the steering wheel.


End file.
